


Harry Potter and the Golden Path - Year One

by HeruKane



Series: Empire of Albion [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Grey Harry, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is a Lord Many Times Over, Hogwarts years, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry, Once and Future King, Political Harry, Powerful Harry, Pre-Slash, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Harry, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Slash, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 66,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeruKane/pseuds/HeruKane
Summary: We will be following the life of a more intelligent and powerful Harry Potter, one who seems to be constantly tested by Fate, Destiny, and Magic. This story follows him through his Hogwarts years and the friendships, connections, and powerful decisions he makes along the way. It will also see him taking his place among the elite of the magical world, that of the Empire of Albion.This story covers Year One of Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts.





	1. Better Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. So this is my second Harry Potter story on this site. As I was writing the other one ideas for this started coming to me and I decided to not resist, so I began to write. As of right now I have sections for all seven years worth of his presence at Hogwarts plus some shadowy plans for the future once he graduates. 
> 
> The first couple of chapters will be posted in quick succession but then there will be a slight pause as I continue to develop ideas for further sections. As my writing style is very much plug and play I can, and will, add sections between those that I already posted as a heads up. 
> 
> All in all I hope you enjoy this opening and stick around to what sort of adventurers this alternate Harry might find himself in. :)

**Better Life**  
\-----------  
    Date: Harry Age 8  
  
There was a boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs. He was a quiet boy, a shy boy, and a very intelligent boy.   
  
He knew that his treatment wasn't natural, wasn't the way things were. Especially when he compared his life to that of his cousin Dudley.   
  
He lived in a Cupboard but Dudley had two bedrooms.   
  
He was given only the bare minimums, but Dudley had enough food to feed an army.   
  
He was yelled at for knowing something while Dudley was praised for being stupid.   
  
He was called Freak. Abnormal. Waste of Space. While Dudley was called Sweety. Special one. The shining apple of one's eye.   
  
Dudley had his parents while he was told his died in a car crash. One that happened because of his no good lousy jobless drunk of a father.   
  
For the longest time he accepted this as true, believed that he was unloved, unworthy.   
  
But then it happened.   
  
It was spring and the Dursley's were cleaning the house. Harry was told by his Aunt to put some boxes into the attic.   
  
Despite this being difficult he did it, he had learned not to question.   
  
So Harry went to the attic and began moving boxes around to try and make room.   
  
That was when IT was found. It was a box that at first seemed just like any others but it was labeled differently. It had flowers all over it and the word 'Lily' on top of it.   
  
Though he tried to hide the fact Harry was a curious boy, and so he opened the box and saw a note on it. One he quickly began reading.   
  
    'To my Darling Sister. I know we haven't talked in years but with everything going on around me I couldn't let our last argument be the last thing said. As I look down at my precious Harry I find myself both fearful and hopeful, fearful for the now but hopeful for the future he will live in. It is for that future that I make the plans I do, work on the projects I am working on, and why James and I are going into hiding.   
    Know this Petunia, though we parted ways angry I have never stopped loving you and hoping that we could regain the closeness we had in our youth. To that end I have sent you some of that which were ours so that hopefully you may remember those good times.'  
  
Harry blinked in shock and awe. His parents weren't no good bums, in fact he could tell the opposite. They were important and they seemed to matter. He was about to put the letter away when he noticed a shimmer at the bottom. Upon hearing a sudden noise he looked away but then when nothing happened he looked down at words that he must have missed before.   
  
    'To Harry, my precious bundle of joy and light.   
    If you are seeing this then the worst has happened and your father and I have passed on. But even more it seems you have been put into the care of my sister. Why this was so I do not know, but know that it is not what either your father or I wanted for you.   
    Oh my son, my precious son, there is so much I wish I could say but sadly I don't have the time. But know that we love you, always have and always will, and us leaving this world will not change that. I will end this letter by giving you a bit of advice - be true to yourself, no matter how hard it might be, and know with no doubt that whatever you become you have our love.  
    Your Mum’  
  
Harry cried.   
  
Unfortunately it wasn't for long because he knew that he would be called down to continue the moving. Giving the box one last longing look he continued on the duties assigned to him.   
  
But it changed. He changed. He was no longer the boy who didn't see any point.  
  
No, he would take the words of his parents and be the best he could be. No matter how hard it was. No matter the pain.   
  
He would not be defeated. He would not let others tear him down.   
  
He was Harry Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter. He was loved.   
  
He would not hide.   
  
8888  
  
It was during recess that Harry was asked to stay back for a moment. When the rest of his classmates had left two other adults walked in.   
  
"Mr Potter there is some worry that you cheated on your last assignment." Says Mrs Friz, his reading teacher.   
  
Harry responds with a snort. "Of course there is. So are you willing to give me some work or test right now so that I can prove I know what I am talking about."   
  
The adults look at each other at the response Harry gave them. Deciding to ignore the rudeness for now Mr Smith then says, "Yes we are." Then a pause. "Before you do it do you want us to contact your guardians to get their permission."   
  
"No. In fact I'd rather they not know anything." Is Harry's firm response. To the adults this meant they realized that not everything was great at home, though they didn't entirely know what to do or how bad it was.   
  
"Okay then," said Ms Wilmer, "we will give you the test and grade it tonight. Tomorrow we will meet again and give you the result. Does that sound good."   
  
With Harry's nod they had him the test and sit back to quietly watch him complete it. Twenty minutes later, which was a few minutes before the recess ended, Harry gave a quick smile and looked up.   
  
Before he could say anything Mr Smith kindly said, "All finished." With Harry's nod he continued, "okay then, thank you lad. Now if you need to feel free to go to the rest room before heading to your next class."  
  
Which is what Harry did.   
  
8888  
  
At the end of the day, when all the students had left but before the teachers departed, the three adults gathered again to discuss the test result.  
  
"He got only a single question wrong." Said Ms Wilmer.   
  
"Yes, and it was a question with a trick answer on a topic that doesn't get taught till ninth year." Was what Mrs Friz said.  
  
Nodding at her Mr Smith then comments. "Well its clear, Harry Potter did not cheat. The work is his own no matter what anyone else has said."  
  
"Which basically means we should rethink the idea that he is the troublemaker and that his cousin is the innocent one." Says Ms Wilmer.   
  
"The semester is almost over, why don't we see if we can have the two put into different classes. With Harry's class being as advanced as we can put him in without causing too much attention." Says Mrs Friz.   
  
"I agree. Let's not go high enough that we need guardian permission for the class. For I don't think they would give it." Says Mr Smith.   
  
"Considering I have seen Mrs Dursley pick up Dudley while making it so Harry has to walk home, I can completely believe the idea that they wouldn't approve such things." Was what Ms Wilmer said.   
  
Mr Smith shook his head at that. "Right then so let us meet with Harry tomorrow and see what he wants to do. If he doesn't want to go into a higher class then it won't help anyone to push him." A pause. "Any other comments and such or can we head out." With that said the group separated.   
  
8888  
  
The next day Harry was once again asked by his three teachers to stay back in the classroom when recess began. Nodding politely he of course followed their instructions.   
  
It was Mrs Friz who spoke first. "Harry dear, I must say you did amazing on the test. You only got one question wrong, a question which was a bit of a trick one - its ninth year material. So good job on that you did really well." She then smiles widely at him, a smile shared by the other two as well.   
  
Harry smiles back, really pleased at the compliment. "Thank you. I'm happy to hear that." There is a bit of blush on his face.   
  
"You did really well," said Ms Wilmer, "which is why we thought of a way that you can continue to excel. Next semester we will put you in a different class then your cousin, that way you can work without his presence. The class you would be in would be the highest class we can put a student in without guardian permission. Does that sound good for you."   
  
"Of course. The Dursley's would never give such a permission, so if its something that you could do without them, do it. I will work hard and not hide my actual skills." Harry says.   
  
"Like you had been doing, right."   
  
"Yes, the Dursley's weren't happy when I out performed Dudley. I recently decided that I didn't care whether they were happy or not about it, which is why my work has been improving."   
  
"Would I be right in my thought that you had to make sure Dudley didn't take your work and use it as his own." Said Mr Smith with a calm and steady tone of voice.   
  
"Yes. Though I found ways around it." Seeing their look of interest Harry continued. "I walked to school using a different way then Dudley knew about and I got permission from Mr Bradley to enter the school from the back door. But us having different classes would stop such an act - even if he stole my work and passed it off as his it would be higher than what he was learning." Harry says with a smile.   
  
There was a pause at that and then Mrs Friz, who had been teaching in schools for a really long time asked. "Would you like us to report the behaviors of your cousin and guardians to the police."   
  
"No." Harry says shaking his head. "Someone tried a few years ago and all it got me was the adult being transferred to another district and more of the neighborhood thinking I'm a bully."   
  
Harry then seems to look at the three adults as if seeing if he could trust them. Seeming to make a decision Harry continues, "The Dursley's said my parents died in a car crash, where they were drunk." Ignoring their shock he went on, "I know that is a lie, I have listened to the Dursley's when they don't think I am paying attention. It seems I was placed with them for a reason, as a means of protecting me." A shrug. "As I said I don't know why but I know it to be true."   
  
"Okay then," Mr Smith says, "we will take your word on that and not do anything blatant. Rather we will work the system so it aids and protects you."   
  
"Why are you doing this," a pause, "not that I'm not grateful, but why?" Harry asked confused, never before did adults actually try and help him.   
  
"You are special," says Mrs Friz, "and I can see that. You are a good boy in a bad environment, one which somebody seems to want you to stay in."  
  
"Though we cannot change that," continues Ms Wilmer, "we can make other things better. Like signing you up for a school meal plan, which doesn't need guardian permission if approved by multiple teachers."  
  
"We can also put you in the most advanced standard classes we can that don't need guardian permission." A smile comes to Mrs Friz as she continues, "which most people don't realize is a pretty advanced class."   
  
"I would also like you to join the football team as I think you would do well there." Then Mr Smith gives Harry a sneaky smile. "By doing that we would have greater influence in matters of nutrition and health. Without needing to go to the Dursley's for every little thing."   
  
"They would not agree with that." Harry says though his eyes gleam with interest.   
  
"They couldn't say no, not really, not with the way we will describe it to them. Plus its school sponsored so they won't have to spend anymore money on it, which should sweaten the deal. The benefit is that you would need to keep up the grades, which we all know you want to do, so it would solve that as well."  
  
Harry nods at them all. "Thank you for that. I am really grateful for the fact that you would be willing to do this for me."   
  
This would be a change that would make the rest of the time at the Dursley's that much more pleasant for him.   
  
8888  
  
"What is this boy!" Vernon yells a few days later as he reads through the report card of both his son and Harry's. "How dare you beat Dudley in every single class."   
  
Ducking the swat that Vernon attempted to give him, since Harry expected it, he answers. "Of course I got better grades then him, I'm actually smart and understand the material."   
  
Getting even reder in his face but before he can say anything Petunia continues to read the document. "What is this nonsense about you having different classes then Dudley and being signed up to play football."   
  
Vernon then screams. "I won't allow it. To the cupboard with you for the week. You will get no food from us." Vernon says, his nerves popping.   
  
Before he could leave Petunia, who was still looking at the notes, said out loud. "Stop boy. Vernon look at this," saying as she hands her husband the note.   
  
Reading it Vernon just sits down heavily in his chair, shocked by what he is reading. Afterward he glares at Harry but doesn't say anything. Then he says, "go outside boy and weed the garden, Petunia and I need to discuss this. Same with you Dudley."   
  
Harry, knowing that things are on the cusp of being a bit better than they were does not say anything, he just turns around and heads outside to do what he was ordered. Though he would never say anything he didn't mind the orders to take care of the back flower garden, it actually felt relaxing to Harry. It was the same with cooking, he actually enjoyed that activity - though on that he wished he could enjoy the food he made.   
  
As soon as the freak, as they thought of him was gone, as was their precious son the two talked.   
  
"We need to change things if we don't want others to know about the freak." Petunia says unhappy, she never wanted him after all and only took him in by force.   
  
"Yes." Vernon says just as unhappy. "We won't be able to deny either the classes or him playing sports, since its recognized as an honor."  
  
"At least we don't need to spend any money on that, the school pays for it all." Petunia says thinking of the one shining light to it all.   
  
"That is good." A deep sigh, like one a walrus would make comes from Vernon. "We need to move him into an actual bedroom, with him playing sports it would cause uncomfortable questions. Dudley won't like loosing his toy room, but we will need to do it."   
  
"We will tell the boy when he comes back later," is Petunia's response since she is in agreement with her husband.   
  
8888  
  
Later that night the four are gathered in the kitchen a little before dinner needed to be prepared. Vernon was the one who decided to begin speaking. "We discussed it and will agree to you playing football and taking higher classes. Due to that we are moving you to the smallest bedroom rather than keeping you where you are now."   
  
Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by Dudley wailing about how its his bedroom too and how he needed it for his stuff and how it was unfair.   
  
In a moment between two rants Petunia says, "its okay Dudders, mummy will be buying you three presents for all the trouble this is going to cause." Dudley immediately stops crying his fake tears at the promise of presents.   
  
Vernon then says to Harry, "now boy there are some things you need to know. You will cook us breakfast every day and aid in making dinner. You will also weed the backyard and take care of the flower beds. I don't want to hear anything freakish out of you while you do this. Do you hear me."   
  
Harry just nods, not wanting to say anything as it would probably cause the situation to not be as positive as its going.   
  
"Good. Now go move your stuff to the new room and then once that is done clean up to help Petunia on cooking." Vernon says with a growl at Harry and then turns to Dudley with a smile, "let us go to the store Dudley and get your gifts."   
  
After leaving the kitchen to go move his stuff - few as they may be - from the cupboard under the stairs Harry couldn't help but smile. He knew that this would change things for him, and for the better. He knew that they were still going to be mean but at least he would eat well and have a bigger space to read. All it took was a number of teachers who decided to take a risk and speak to him first before putting in any complaints.   
  
Soon a new pattern to his live began. He would get up early to make breakfast each day, which interestingly enough was something he actually grew to like even more than before. He choose to experiment with the food he did, though he would hide such changes from Vernon and Dudley. He could tell that Petunia noticed, though she never said anything, because she began buying different and better food items for him to use. He was allowed to eat the food he made as well, which began the process of helping him to undo years of neglect.   
  
Then, on week days, he would head to school. He would walk while Dudley was given a ride, which actually suited him just fine. He enjoyed the walk, it gave him time to clear his end and organize his thoughts. Once at school he would enter either in the back door or the through the gym, as his coach welcomed him to.   
  
His classes were amazing, he was in all the advanced classes - some even slightly higher than his age group. He was learning all sorts of things and for the first time he wasn't holding back his answers for fear of what would happen. Some of the teachers even gave him assignments and projects on the side, seeing how he wanted to know more.   
  
During receses he would spend time in the library, a place that Dudley would never willingly go to which made him safe. At the end of the day he would take some time to run around the track, under the watchful eyes of the coach. The one time Dudley tried to bully him there the teacher came out immediately and started yelling at him. With multiple adults seeing it the Dursley's couldn't even blame Harry, though they wanted to. In the end they just told Dudley to stay away from Harry at school, which he mostly followed.   
  
On days with practice he would join them, the same with game nights. When it was over he would walk home, which again he was fine with as it gave him a chance to think over the day. When it was a game night the coach brought him home, so the Dursley's didn't even have to worry about it.   
  
On those days he got home early enough he would spend some time outside working in the back garden. He wasn't really told to do it beyond that first day, he did it on his own since he enjoyed it. It wasn't long before Petunia had the best kept and designed plant beds in the whole neighborhood, not that anyone say good job to Harry. Harry shrugged at that, not really caring, as he did it now because he enjoyed it.   
  
After working outside he would take a quick shower and clean up. Then he would either read, study, or do home work in his room before heading downstairs to aid Petunia in making dinner. Though he didn't do it all he did assist, and with that assistance came experimentation once again. Though no thanks were ever given to him, the Dursley household - which in this case also included Harry - did eat better than they ever did before. A part of this was seen in the fact that both Dudley and Vernon lost a bit of weight, while Harry gained some pounds - though they were healthy pounds.   
  
After dinner Harry would assist in washing the dishes - though Petunia never made him do it all, which was a surprise to Harry. Afterward he would either go outside to finish any chores he didn't do, or more likely, he would head to his room. He would read, study, or do homework. What the Dursley's didn't know is that Harry had taken some of the equipment that Dudley had broken to school and had asked the shop teachers to assist him in fixing them. Harry would watch the teachers and learn what they were doing, when they felt it was safe enough to let the boy do that. In time this would lead to Harry having both a TV, gaming system, and computer in his room. Through the use of a headset the Dursley's never knew Harry used any of them.   
  
He would go to bed pretty early most nights as he knew he had to get up early the next day to make breakfast. But he was fine with that.   
  
On weekends, after breakfast, he would do some outside chores before heading out. Having permission, no matter how reluctantly given, Harry would either go to the library or, though this was more rarely, to the local park. The library was where he went most days so he could enjoy a Dudley free existence. The park was where he went when he wanted to exercise, he always made sure other adults were present so as to keep Dudley away from him.   
  
Harry still didn't really have any friends, Dudley being Dudley still drove them away, but that was mostly okay. It was a trade off but at least the adults in the community no longer thought of him as a delinquent. In fact, after learning of his academic excellence and sports ability, many began to realize the fact that it probably was never him. Which caused many to begin watching in order to truly see what was going on. This would, though nobody ever said anything to Harry, lead many of them to realize that it was Dudley that was the cause of all the problems and not Harry.   
  
Thus was Harry's schedule from when the three teachers (and joined by his coach Mr Wallace) took notice that something was wrong and worked to try and make it better. It would remain the standard of Harry's life till the coming of his Hogwarts acceptance letter.   
  
~~~

 


	2. Working on Problems

  
**Working on Problems**  
\--------------------  
    Date: Pre-Hogwarts Period  
  
Harry was sitting in Coach Wallace's office after school when the older man said, "Harry, I know we are restricted on what can do to better your home life." He paused then mumbled, "since for some reason every official complaint gets blocked." Then in a normal voice continues with, "but I really think that you could use someone to speak to."   
  
"You mean a therapist," Harry says with a wry grin.   
  
Nodding his head gently, "yes, I mean a therapist."  
  
"Not that I'm saying I agree, but what are your plans on getting the Dursley's permission."   
  
"We don't," Coach Wallace says with a grin, "instead we just list it as another after school activity you go to."   
  
"And how are you planning on making sure the therapist doesn't start reporting what we talk about as they technically should." Harry says sounding much older than his ten years.  
  
"Simple, I get someone who I trust that won't run to the cops when you tell them about your home life."   
  
"Because they already know about it," Harry says when Coach pauses.   
  
Coach beams, "exactly, and I have the best person," a pause, "my wife Elizabeth."   
  
Blinking at that Harry goes, "wait, for real."  
  
"Oh yes, very real." A pause. "Look, though I have some schooling in it, I have also picked up a thing or two from my twenty plus years of marriage. I can't help you in that but I can say she can, and you will be better off for it. You won't go back to being a kid, I'm pretty sure that is done with, but at least you will be a bit more -,' he stops.  
  
"Balanced," Harry says with a smile.  
  
Nodding, "yes, balanced. So will you do it."  
  
"I will consider it, that is all I will say for now," is Harry's response.  
  
"That's all I can ask, please honestly consider it." A smile then, "anyway, that wasn't all that I held you back for. I also wanted to ask you about the idea you had at the last meeting." Which led to another five minutes of conversation before Harry was dismissed.   
  
In the end he agreed to meet with Mrs Wallace, who pretty quickly just wanted to be called by her first name Elizabeth. They would meet for an hour each time once a week to discuss the facts of Harry's life.   
  
In the end Harry was incredibly thankful for her help. She never judged him for having the level of maturity he did, or why he didn't really trust adults with knowledge of his plans. She did help him moderate that element of his personality, to the point he would be willing to at least consider the fact that there might be adults that he could trust.   
  
His last meeting with her was right after he got the Hogwarts letter and met Hagrid. Though he couldn't tell her about magic he did indicate that his new situation gave him hope. She made him promise to try and make friends and even form trusting bonds with adults.   
  
He would work hard to keep the promise but, though he slipped a few times, in the end he would develop into a person with a number of people who he trusted without any doubt to watch his back.   
  
~~~


	3. Hogwarts Letter

**Hogwarts Letter**  
\----------------  
    Date: Right after 11th Birthday  
  
Hearing the sound of the mail arriving Harry had gotten up from the table to go get it. He had applied for a number of scholarships and so went to see if anything was for him. While fetching the mail he couldn't help but laugh at the thought of 'that' conversation - the one where he told the Dursleys of both the sports and academic scholarships he was applying for. He made hint, carefully worded but picked up on, that it wouldn't be good if anything happened to his mail.   
  
Picking the mail up he noticed a number of bills for Petunia and Vernon, which had him smirking. He didn't see anything he recognized but then he stopped upon reading -   
  
    Mr H Potter  
    The Smallest Bedroom  
    4. Privet Drive  
    Little Whinging  
    Surrey  
  
Well that was interesting, and Harry couldn't help but find it weird his bedroom was on it. It made him wonder on what would have happened if he hadn't been moved from the cupboard, would it have said 'cupboard under the stairs.'   
  
Shrugging at that thought he put the letter in his pocket and headed back into the kitchen. He still had some food to eat.  
  
8888  
  
It was about an hour later that Harry was alone enough to take the letter out and open it. Words he hadn't expected to see was on the paper - parchment, from what he could tell. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the name of the school, and magic was what it taught.   
  
Raising an eyebrow at the whole thing he wondered. He knew it wasn't a prank, nobody had ever done such a thing to him and it very much was not a Dursley thing.   
  
In fact, thinking about it, Harry realized that they would never have used the word magic for the few times it was mentioned there was always a shudder on both Dursley's parts.   
  
Which made Harry realize they probably knew about it already but didn't want to tell him.   
  
Pondering the events of his life he realized that they could all be explained by magic. Such as when running away from Dudley he found himself on top of the school roof. Or when his hair got cut by Petunia and it grow back the way he wanted it to look by the next day. Or when he turned his one teacher's hair blue due to yelling at him for supposedly not paying attention. But out of all of it the best example was when he met and spoke to the small little garter snake in the yard.  
  
So magic existed and the Dursely's knew. As he thought about it a bit more as he sat on the small bench in the backyard he couldn't help but think that is why the Dursley's called him freak. They knew he had magic, that he was different from them.  
  
Looking back down at the paper in his hands, the one providing the required list of materials, he began pondering what it was he was going to do.   
  
Then he reread the last line, muttering "we await your response by owl," and then looked around. 'Yes over there', he thought, as he saw the owl calmly sitting upon a tree. In broad daylight, which was different as regular owls were nocturnal.   
  
Reaching into the bag he had at his side he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote out his response. After finishing the letter and putting it in an envelop he had in the bag he looked up to see the owl. After making eye contact, and feeling a little foolish, he gestured with the letter. Immediately the owl swept down from the tree and laid upon his outstretched arm.  
  
"You can take the letter right," and got a hoot in response, "thank you. This is for Hogwarts, I guess the Deputy Headmistress McGonagall." Upon saying that he brought the letter closer to the owl, and let go as soon as he felt a suction. Upon letting go the letter clinged to the owl, who gave another hoot, and lifted off - flying away. The thing was that even though a few people were in the park at the moment not one of the them even seemed to notice or care about what just happened.   
  
Which gave Harry Potter somethings to think about.   
  
8888  
  
Hours later the owl that had picked up the letter found its way to Scotland, and the ancient castle of Hogwarts. Flying through a special window the owl landed upon a perch in an office where three individuals were sitting.   
  
The first to reach for the letter was an older but fierce looking women who had the name Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration and Deputy Headmistress. Opening the letter she read it, with a scowl coming to her face. "I told him, the worse sorts of muggles imaginable, but he said everything was fine."   
  
"Who is it from Minerva," asked Potions Master and Professor Severus Snape.  
  
While still shaking her head McGonagall answers, "Harry Potter."   
  
The sneer comes up Severus Snape's face on that as he drawls. "What special treatment does the little prince what before he even comes to Hogwarts."   
  
"Blimey, its Harry Potter, it will be nice to see the tyke again after ten years." Says Hagrid, a giant of a man who is the gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts.   
  
Smiling at Hagrid but glaring at Snape, McGonagall says, "his 'special treatment' is that we send somebody to introduce him to the magical world."   
  
Snape blinks at that, "are you telling me he doesn't know about magic."   
  
"That is exactly what I said. The letter informs us that while he figures the Dursleys, who are his guardians, know about magic they never saw fit to tell him. So he wishes for someone to escort him to get his school supplies and such."  
  
The sneer on Snape's face gets even fiercer, "are you telling me that Albus put Lily's child with her sister and that fool of a man. Had he lost his mind, Petunia hates magic and everything that had to do with it, including Lily." He turns his face away as he tries to get control of his magic.   
  
"That is what I said to Albus that night we gave Harry to them. I had watched them the whole day and saw nothing that gave me any positive feelings about then. This letter does not help that case at all."   
  
Snape shakes his head at it all, he then says in a quiet voice, "I was expecting to see a Harry Potter who was like James, but if he was raised by Petunia then there is no way he is spoiled. I need to go and meditate on this." So said he stands up nods at the other two and exit the room.   
  
Silence was in the room as the two remaining people stare at the spot where Snape had been. Eventually McGonagall says with a bit of a smile, "well, him being here for the letter might actually be good. He might decide to change the way he was planning on treating the lad."   
  
Hagrid smiles back at that. "It will do him good me thinks." Then a pause. "Are you gonna meet him?"   
  
She sighs and looks at all the paperwork she has to do. "I want to yes, but I don't know if I can, time is not my friend right now. I have less than a week to go over over ten different things including showing almost a half a dozen different muggleborns Diagon Alley." A pause. "I don't think having Harry be introduced with others would be the best idea."   
  
"I could always introduce him to our world." Hagrid says with a smile. "I know I don't normally do it but since he already seems to realize magic exists I don't have to do the whole 'magic is real' thing."   
  
McGonagall sighs at that, "would you, that would be great. I will speak to him when he arrives to see if he has any questions that I could help on." Then she gets out a sheet of paper. "Let me write back to Harry informing him of your visit and we can set up a time for you to go that works for you both." She then smiles. "Thank you Hagrid."   
  
He just nods as he stands up, "just trying to help where I can. As for when anytime is good for me, I'm not as busy as I will be." With that he nods and heads out.  
  
~~~


	4. Meeting Hagrid

  
**Meeting Hagrid**  
\---------------  
    Date: Right Before First Year  
  
On the Friday before the Saturday of Hagrid's visit, Harry went into the kitchen in order to speak to him Aunt.  
  
"Petunia, we need to speak" Harry said as he sat down in a chair in front of her.  
  
"What do you want boy," she says with a barely hidden sneer.  
  
"I'm aware of magic, Petunia. I'm aware of my legacy and my admittance to Hogwarts. An admittance paid for by my murdered parents the moment I was born." Harry says with a sneer right back.  
  
Petunia looks like she has mixed feelings about it. On one hand it's the magic term, which the Dursley's hate, but on the other it means she won't have to see him for the whole school year.  
  
"I won't be giving you any money, nor taking you shopping. You also better stay away from us except for the summers when you have to return." Petunia states.  
  
"Perfect. Hagrid will be coming to escort me to Diagon Alley on Saturday. As for money, don't worry, it seems my not deadbeat parents put aside some money for my Hogwarts purchases. As, unlike you, they cared about me." Harry only knew this as the letters he exchanged with Professor McGonagall made mention of a trust fund just in case.  
  
"Why you little," she then stopped and took a breath. "Fine. We need to go get Dudley's school uniform anyway and Saturday is as good a day as when. When is he coming."  
  
"Noon," is Harry's response.  
  
"Right. Well, we will leave before then so we don't have to see him. When you return keep your stuff in your room and away from the rest of us."  
  
"Not a problem Petunia, not a problem." So said Harry gets up and walks out of the room, he has things to do.  
  
8888  
  
The next day had come and Harry was sitting in the living room reading his book. He had woken up early to make breakfast for the Dursley's, as he often did. He didn't actually mind doing that as cooking was one of his passions.  
  
Five minutes after noon he could hear the sound of a motorbike, which was not something often heard on Privot Drive. Looking out of the window Harry saw an uncommon site, a giant bearded man sitting on a bike. Figuring it was the Hagrid guy he was waiting for Harry went outsides to meet him.  
  
Before he could speak Hagrid said, "hello  lad. Blimey, look how big you've gotten. Last time I saw ye you were a little tyke, wee big." While motioning with his hands as to the size. "Well then if you ready hop in and we can go to Diagon Alley. Names Hagrid by the way, should have said that first."  
  
"Nice to meet you Hagrid," Harry said while finding that he truly was. There was something nice and gentle about the man, despite or maybe because of his size. "Can the ah muggles see us once we head out."  
  
"Nope. Enchanted this bike is. Nobody can see us but us. Will be flying too which should make the ride easier." Is Hagrid's response.  
  
Not wanting to delay matters any more Harry gets in the side car, after strapping in and giving the signal of ready Hagrid starts the engine and they take off and head to London. Harry quite enjoyed the flight, finding it similar to a dream he had. It made him wonder if it was a memory not a dream.  
  
8888  
  
They land in a little nook off to the side of a shady looking old fashioned shop labeled 'the Leaky Cauldron.' After getting out Harry notices Hagrid pushing some buttons and turning some levels in the bike.  
  
"So nobody sees it and nothing happens to it," Hagrid says.  
  
"Good thinking. So is the Leaky Cauldron the place we want to go."  
  
"Yes, it serves as the entrance to Diagon Alley, the best wizarding shopping district in London."  
  
Heading inside they find that the place is crowded with people. By the look of surprise on Hagrid's face, it's not normally like this.  
  
"Ah, Hagrid, is this normal."  
  
"No, not sure what's going on."  
  
"Hey Hagrid," another man days coming by, "the usual."  
  
"Not right now Tom, I'm showing this lad around." Hagrid replies.  
  
The man, Tom, turns and sees Harry and smiles gently, all friendly like. "Hello lad, my name is Tom, I'm the owner of the Leaky Cauldron. Welcome. As far as today, the Diagon Alley Business Association decided to have a fair today. So more business."  
  
Hagrid blinks at that, "ah, didn't realize that or would have chosen a different day to bring the lad."  
  
"I agree Hagrid, this seems a little too busy for my taste." Harry says.  
  
"Muggleborn lad," Tom asks while reaching out for a polite handshake.  
  
Harry shakes his head pleasantly whole reaching and gripping the hand, "muggle raised but magic born so this is my first time here."  
  
"Ah, I see," Tom says but then his eyes widen. "Oh Merlin, you're him, you're Harry Potter." He then grins widely. "It's nice to meet you Mr Potter, and welcome back to the magical world. I hope you find it enjoyable."  
  
The thing is that Tom knows people and knew immediately that Harry didn't want that much attention. Which meant that while he gushed a bit he still kept his voice low. In tandem with the sheer size of Hagrid, well Harry was able to escape notice. Which he was great full for, at least till he knew what was going on.  
  
Smiling at the barkeep Harry said, "thank you Tom, I appreciate that. I will talk to you at a later time, maybe on a day things are more calm." He then turns to Hagrid. "No offense but maybe we can start getting my school supplies."  
  
Though not physically scared Harry is worried as there is clearly something he doesn't know going on here. Till he knew what that was he didn't want to get too involved. He liked operating with knowledge.  
  
Hagrid nodded at that and so they headed out of the back door and into the small yard. Moving to the side Hagrid then says, "if you tap your wand or focus -," and stops as a witch stands still yet opens the door, "- or extend your aura then the wall will open a portal to Diagon Alley." So said the two begin heading into the alley.  
  
"Hagrid," Harry says quietly, "when we get a chance could you tell me why Tom reacted to me the way he did."  
  
Hagrid just nods, "of course. Maybe when I drop you off at the Dursley's."  
  
"Sounds good," Harry says with a smile, "so what's first."  
  
"The only place we can go, Gringotts, the wizard bank. It's where your parents would have put the money they left for you." Hagrid says with a smile.  
  
Whatever Harry was going to say got cut off with a gasp. He saw Diagon Alley and all the magic. It was amazing, awe inspiring, without equal in all his life so far. He didn't know where to look for everything was amazing. From the shops to the stalls to the very people walking about.  
  
It was magical.  
  
"Welcome lad to the magical world," Hagrid says with a great big smile and a shoulder pat.  
  
8888  
  
Walking into Gringotts was a slower process than normal both because of how crowded the alley was and how busy Gringotts was. Eventually they got up to the counter and a goblin saying "next," and "yes."  
  
"Here to bring Harry Potter to his vault, Hagrid says.  
  
The goblin's looks down at Harry then says, "key."  
  
Before Hagrid can speak Harry says, "I don’t have a key as I have never been here before, is there another way to give proof of who I am."  
  
"Yes. Give me your hand," the goblin says to Harry while putting a grey colored parchment on his counter.  
  
Something in Hagrid told him not to mention the key to Harry's vault the Headmaster gave him. Which was why he did not hesitate to give Harry a nod indicating it was okay for him to reach forward. The goblin very cleanly and quickly makes a cut on Harry's finger, letting three drops of blood fall on the page. Which glowed yellow before turning white. Harry's hand healed almost immediately as well.  
  
"Harry," Hagrid says, "your blood is very special, very magical. It can't be faked or counterfeited and so always be careful when or how you blood is used. If it's Gringotts that asks then you're safe, but always question everyone else."  
  
Harry nods in agreement but before he can say anything the goblin nods at Harry. "The test is conclusive, you are Harold James Potter. Welcome to Gringotts Mr Potter, Griphook will show you to your personal Trust Vault."  
  
Which was when Harry first experienced the very fun and memorable Gringotts minecart ride.  
  
8888  
  
After leaving Gringotts they stood to the side of the street and watched all the people. They weren't trying to hide, Hagrid's presence didn't allow it, but it did let Harry's presence be overlooked.  
  
"Okay Harry, so now it's time for us to start shopping for all your school supplies. First we get your wand from Ollivander's and then a trunk, once we do that anything you buy can be safely stored. After that then its clothes, books, potions supplies, astronomy items, and writing material. We can also stop at he pet shop, as a pet is a very good idea."  
  
"Sounds good Hagrid, very organized," Harry says with a smile. "Are there any items we should get not on the list."  
  
"Well, Professor Snape likes a certain book available at the potions ingredient store, so I say get that. You could also get some books at the bookstore." Hagrid then glances at that particular store and notices a lot if people. "Though that might be hard with how busy it is."  
  
"Yeah I agree Hagrid," Harry says with a sigh, "but let's begin." And so they do.  
  
8888  
  
As Harry was about to walk into the clothing shop Hagrid gestured, "why don't you go in on your own, there is something quick I have to do. Just say your going to Hogwarts, Madam Malkin will know what to get you."  
  
"Sure Hagrid, I will meet you out here." Harry says with a smile as he heads inside.  
  
Not even a moment later a woman who probably was Madam Malkin comes up to him, "Hogwarts dear, please wait on a stool. I will be right with you."  
  
Harry nods at her pleasantly before heading to the stool he was asked to. Next to it was another boy probably around his age who nods at him and then politely asks, "heading to Hogwarts."  
  
"Ah, yes I am. Its been hectic trying to get my school supplies. If I had know today was a festival day I would have asked Professor McGonagall to reschedule Hagrid for another day." Is Harry's response.  
  
"Muggleborn," the boy asked with little emotion in his voice.  
  
"No, muggle raised but magic born. I'm living with my mum's muggle sister so I asked Professor McGonagall if I could have an escort for my first time." Is Harry's soft response.  
  
"Ah, I'm not really sure why one of us would be put with one of them, blood or not. Still, welcome back to our world then." A pause. "Sorry for not  introducing myself first, I'm Blaise Zabini." Followed by an offer of a handshake.  
  
Accepting the handshake, Harry then says, "Harry Potter, and I'm not really sure why I was put with muggles either. Though I plan to look into why when I can."  
  
The slight widening of the eye and a quick flick to his brow is the only reaction Blaise gives, which Harry appreciates. Of course the gentle response is ruined by Madam Malkin's gasp and then drop of cloth she had in her hand.  
  
Harry can't help but comment, "I have been getting that allot, which is an interesting welcome back."  
  
Blaise nods, "I can understand that, it has been a while since you have been with us. That said, with you going to Hogwarts I assume people will get used to it." A pause. "Have you given any thought to what house you might be in."  
  
"Not sure, though Professor McGonagall gave me a brief outline in our letters. I could probably land in any of the four, though I doubt Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw seems less about doing, and more about knowing, and I'm for the doing. Probably Gryffindor actually, though that is more for it giving me a closer connection with my parents." Is Harry's response.  
  
"I noticed you didn't mention Slytherin."  
  
Harry laughs slight, "not out of any slight I can say that. I can be cunning as well, and I know our world is better for those with that skill." A pause. "To be honest since I didn't grow up with house loyalty trained into me I'm probably going to seek out friendships in them all. I see no reason not to, especially when upon becoming an adult I'm going to work with those of all houses."  
  
Blaise nods intrigued, "how very Slytherin a response." The two laugh. "Well, I'm probably going to be either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, as I'm not Gryffindor or Hufflepuff material." A side look. "I would say the competition between the Houses is to hard to break, if you weren't you."  
  
"Thank you for that," Harry says with a nod and a smile, already realizing he seemed to have some pull here.  
  
Blaise stands up, as his fitting is done. "No matter what, I wish you well and I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts. Have a pleasant afternoon." So said he nods before leaving with his purchased clothing.     
  
As he is exits the store Blaise stops next time his mother who had watched and listened to the encounter. "You did very well son," she says, "he will look at you positively for this. May even work to maintain a connection or friendship with you at Hogwarts."  
  
Blaise smiles in delight at the praise. "Thank you mother, though I admit he is not what I expected. He is positively Slytherin, like I said, though his reasons for picking Gryffindor are sound." A minute shake of his head. "I don't think Hogwarts or our world is ready for what Harry Potter will bring to it."  
  
Mrs Zabini nods firmly, "I quite agree Blaise, I quite agree. My recommendation is you keep on his good, at best, or neutral, at worst, side."  
  
"Yes mother," Blaise says, "I plan to do that."  
  
Back at the store Harry is now being worked on by Madam Malkin. Harry watches her magic in delight as she scans and measures and designs and then outfits.  
  
When she is about halfway done the door opens and another person comes into the shop. It is a girl that appears to be a little younger than Harry, maybe by a year, though Harry can't be sure. At first she seemed a little airy but then she looked at him and he shivered as if she was looking through him.  
  
Then she grinned and thrust out her hand, "hello Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you. I'm Luna Lovegood and you lack the infestation of Wrackspurts that many others have."  
  
Shaking her hand Harry says, "ah, okay, and hello Luna. And I hope that is a good thing."  
  
"Oh of course," she says smiling, "it's really good actually. Though you must be careful of those who are surrounded by Nargles."  
  
Harry nods at her, though he doesn't gave the foggiest notion of what she means. "Is there a way for me to know if someone has Wrackspurts or Nargles around them."  
  
"Just be true to yourself and you will know," she says.  
  
"Okay, though that can be difficult I will try." A pause. "Are you going to Hogwarts to this year."  
  
"Sadly no, next year I will be. I'm here to pick up the clothes for Daddy and I's expedition to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."  
  
"All done dear, now you be good, Mr Potter, and enjoy Hogwarts." Madam Malkin says with a smile as she hands him the package.  
  
Harry smiles and thanks her before turning to Luna and saying, "it's been nice meeting you, good luck on the expedition and I hope you find what you are looking for. See you at Hogwarts next year, and I look forward to hearing about your adventure."  
  
The funny thing Harry ponders as he walks out is he meant what he said. Though she seemed odd, there was something interesting about her. Plus she wasn't dull, that's for sure.  
  
Walking out of the store he stopped as he saw Hagrid with an owl cage on his arm. He was smiling as he said, "consider this beauty a belated birthday present Harry, her name is Hedwig."  
  
Harry's thank you is heartfelt and deep, while Hagrid can tell he did the right thing as they continued shopping.  
  
8888  
  
Two hours later the two had finished all the shopping and headed back to the Dursley's residence. Since they weren't back yet Harry invited Hagrid inside for the talk. While Harry brew some tea Hagrid quickly took out his umbrella and reinforced the chair so he could safely sit on it.  
  
"Saw that Hagrid," Harry uttered.  
  
"Ah, yea. Best if you not mention that to anyone. I'm not really supposed to do magic, as Ollivander said."  
  
"Sure Hagrid, no worries." Harry says with a smile as he puts the tea down for them both. "So why did Tom and the other shopkeepers react different to me as  compared how they delt with others."  
  
Which is how Harry came to know about the rise and fall of Voldemort, the fight of his parents, and why he was the Boy Who Lived. Hagrid even mentioned that he was sort of high society, though he didn't have the details nor did he explain entirely what that meant.  
  
When it was over Harry thanked Hagrid, asked and was told about the Hogwarts Express, and then seen off. When he was all alone Harry began reading his school books. Even with the horror story of his life he was glad to be a wizard.  
  
~~~


	5. Train to Hogwarts

  
**Train to Hogwarts**  
\------------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
The day leading to Harry going to Hogwarts started off as normal. He woke up early and made a full on breakfast for the Dursley's, a small egg sandwich for himself, and a bunch of sandwiches for lunch on the train. After that it all began to change with him packing his belongings in his new school trunk before he called for a taxi.   
  
"Bye Petunia, Vernon, Dudley," Harry says as the taxi arrived. "I will see you next summer." A pause. "I would recommend you picking me up at the station, unless you want to look freakish."   
  
Vernon growls at that, "leave boy before I change my mind about you going to that school."   
  
Petunia just nods at Harry, not even trying to fight - she knows there is no point to it, Harry will be going to Hogwarts whether any of them like it or not.  
  
Harry chooses to ignore Vernon and goes outside with his trunk. While standing outside he turns and opens Hedwig's cage. "Would you like to come with me on the train or meet me at Hogwarts."   
  
In response she hoots at him, jumps out of the cage, lands on his shoulder, nibbles on his ear, and then takes off. A move that clearly answers by saying, "meet you at Hogwarts."   
  
Harry laughs at that and then puts her cage away in his trunk. At least, he thinks, he won't have to explain an owl to muggles.   
  
Its a few minutes later that the taxi he called comes up to pick up him. On to King Cross Station he goes and the start of his new adventure.   
  
8888  
  
After Harry arrived at Kings Cross Station in London he found himself walking about while glancing at the clearly magical ticket.   
  
"Should have asked Hagrid the details," Harry said out loud to himself, "now I am just going to be wandering about."   
  
He tried to see if he could find other magicals but then he realized he got there over an hour before the departure time. With magicals being able to move about fast most probably weren't around yet.   
  
Just as he was about to head back to the beginning again he started hearing voices talking about interesting things.   
  
"What was the platform again dear," a women wearing brightly colored clothing asked.   
  
One of her children answered, "Platform nine and three quarters mum."  
  
"Ah right, thats the way we go to Hogwarts," she answers.   
  
"Why can't the muggles see it," the youngest looking boy asks.   
  
"Well Ron, its because those muggles never really are paying attention to magic," she answers.   
  
One of the twins then speaks, "I find it sad that MUGGLES can't see MAGIC and how beautiful HOGWARTS is."   
  
"Yeah," the other twin says, "which is why its good that our MAGICAL world like DIAGON ALLEY is separated from the MUGGLE world."   
  
Thankful that he can tell that they know so much about magic Harry approaches them.   
  
"Hello dear, first time to Hogwarts," the women says as soon as she sees Harry.   
  
"Yes mam, and I am not sure how to get onto the train," Harry answers.   
  
"Its okay, just head to the space between platform nine and ten and go through the brick wall that separates them. You will know the stop you will see a portrait of a castle above it. We would come with you but I am waiting for someone," she says with a smile.   
  
One of the twins says, "if you don't feel comfortable you can always wait for us."   
  
The other twin adds, "but its pretty easy, feel the magic and you will know its safe."   
  
Harry nods at them all, "thank you. I will do that. See you all later."   
  
With their smile and nod Harry takes off for the platform. He had already turned the corner so he didn't see the women ask, "what was the platform again dear."   
  
Or the youngest daughter answering, "platform nine and three quarters mum."   
  
8888  
  
Going through the barrier wasn't as much of a scare as he thought it was going to be. Especially when he noticed the image of the castle moving and the feel of the magic of the gate.   
  
So all in all that was easy.   
  
What was shocking to Harry was when he came onto the other side and saw the magical steam locomotive in the colorful station. That caused him to stop and just let all the magic flow over him. It was like Diagon Alley but even more wonderful in his estimation.   
  
After a blink Harry came back into himself with a light chuckle. Deciding that he needed to know what a magical station was like he wheeled his cart further inward while glancing all about. One section contained a bank of eight fireplaces where people were coming out of, another second held a raised platform where people appeared out of nowhere, and a final section contained a sitting area.   
  
After gazing all around Harry decided that he might as well head up to the train and get a seat. While moving towards the train itself Harry was stopped by two physically imposing brutes who blocked his attempt.   
  
"Malfoy goes first," the one brute said.  
  
"You need to wait mudblood," the other brute added.   
  
Blinking at them and knowing what they said was clearly an insult Harry snorted. "Yeah, no. I do believe that as I am ready to get up on the train I plan on doing that. You can tell your Malfoy, whoever he is, that I won't be following such orders."   
  
If there was one thing Harry had no respect for it was bullies, and he never gave them the satisfaction of obeying.   
  
A fact which he was not going to change now and so he continued moving, completely ignoring the two brutes. Giving a snort of amusement upon realizing they were all bluster - since they didn't stop Harry from moving - Harry made his way onto the train. He then turned towards them was turning and giving them a clearly sarcastic wave, which the first one returned to Harry's amusement, he made his way down the train hallway.   
  
Still laughing a bit Harry walked down the corridor for a bit, pushing his trunk with him. He hummed a bit, "so where should I sit," Harry says.   
  
He hears a cough from behind him which leads Harry to turn slightly in order to see who it was. Who it was as a chubby boy probably his own age holding tight to a toad. The boy was standing in front of an open door to a compartment that Harry had passed.   
  
"Pardon me for the bother," the boy stutters, "but you could come join me."   
  
Harry nods with a pleasant smile, "sure, why not." Which leads the boy to heading inside the room and Harry following behind him. As soon as he was inside the compartment he lifted his trunk up to the storage part. "Hello," he then said, "my name is Harry Potter, how are you doing."   
  
"Are you really," the boy says shocked and confused, but then seeming to realize that was rude he continues, "hello, I'm Neville Longbottom."   
  
Shaking his head at the whole special act, "hello Neville and yes, I can assure you, I'm Harry Potter."   
  
Neville's eyes rise up to the forehead but he doesn't say anything about it. "Sorry for that, its just, I wasn't expecting to run into you in the corridor."  
  
"I understand, though I'm really just like everyone else you know," Harry says. He then pauses and continues, "in fact I didn't realize magic existed until I received my Hogwarts letter." He then shakes his head, "something tells me I will have to say that quite a lot."   
  
Neville grins at the last part before frowning at the first. "Wait what do you mean about not knowing, how is that possible."   
  
"Simple, the family I was put with kept the existence of magic from me," Harry says and then shakes his head. "But its fine, I know magic is real and I am going to Hogwarts. So, how about you, when did you learn magic."   
  
Neville smiles at the question, "all my life. My family is pureblood you see and so I grew up knowing all about it."   
  
"Oh that's cool. So you must know all sorts of nifty things," Harry asks.   
  
"Kind of, lots of theory but little practice," Neville says and then expands what he means, "we only get a wand when we get a Hogwarts letter."   
  
"Ah, I see," Harry says since it makes sense. "So what is your favorite subject."   
  
Which is how Harry began to learn a lot about Herbology and all the plants in the magical world. While he didn't necessary think the subject was as great as Neville did, he did find it cool that Neville did.   
  
8888  
  
About ten minutes later they were interrupted by a small knock on the door. After a gentle, "yes, come in," from Harry they saw a girl with frizzled hair glancing into the room. It was at that point that Trevor the Toad, who Neville had named at one point, leapt from his sitting place and right into her arms.   
  
The girl jumped a bit at that but held on to the toad. She then looked down with a confused look on her face as she held on to the toad.   
  
"Well," Harry said, "by the authority vested in Trevor the Toad you must now join us. I'm Harry Potter by the way."   
  
She gives a half smile at that before saying, "are you really. I read quite a lot about you, your in Famous Wizards, Modern Magical History, the Last Great War, and Hogwarts a History." She stops for a second then continues, "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."   
  
"Well hello Hermione, come in, and sit," Harry says with a smile. "As I said I'm Harry and this fine fellow is Neville Longbottom."   
  
"Hello," she says, "oh, and here is your toad." So said Hermione passes Trevor back to Neville.   
  
"So," Harry says into the pleasant silence, "Neville is pureblood and I'm muggle raised though from what I know both my parents were magical. How about you," Harry asks.   
  
"Muggleborn, I think is the word for it. I didn't know I had magic, or that magic existed till my Hogwarts letter arrived. Though my parents, who are dentists by the way, were ever so pleased to discover there was a reason for some of my outbursts." Hermione says with what is seemingly a single breath.   
  
They then continue talking, a bit about experiences, a bit about hopes for Hogwarts, and a bit about what they read about magic.   
  
8888  
  
Fifteen minutes later the door opens and two faces looking quite a lot and a bit familiar to Harry stick their head in. "Oh, we found you," the one twin says.   
  
"Hello, we are Fred and George Weasley and we wanted to make sure you had made it onto the train all good like," the other twin says.   
  
Harry gives them a smile, "nice to meet you both, and your family. Seeing you helped me know I wasn't mad."   
  
They smile and open there mouth to say something when they hear, "yo, did you here Lee Jordan has a spider."   
  
The two blink and then smile, as the first one says, "well we have been summoned. See you three at school, don't forget to practice on how to wrestle a troll, that's how you get sorted." They wave and head out.   
  
Hermione says with a frown, "you don't think we really have to wrestle a troll."   
  
"No," Neville says with a firm shake, "the sorting is a lot simpler than that, so don't panic."   
  
"Do you know what occurs," Harry asks curiously, “you being pureblood and all.”    
  
"No, and for an interesting reason. It seems a decade ago the Wizenemgot passed a law to make the sorting a secret process. Until you go through it you can't learn about it." A shake of the head. "The ritual will fail in a few years and there is little talk of renewing it."   
  
Harry shakes his head, "that seems a weird use of resources especially for little gain."   
  
Neville nods at that, "my House voted no but were over riden by some of the others."  
  
What ever else was going to be said was stopped by a knock on the door. After Hermione says, "yes," the red headed brother who was called Ron comes in.   
  
"Hello. My brothers told me other First Years were in here, so I was wondering if I could join you all." A pause. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."   
  
"Hello Ron," Harry said, "this is Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."   
  
"Are you really, wow, cool," is Ron's response to that. He then blushes and says, "sorry, nice to meet you Hermione, Neville."  
  
"Well, come sit down," Hermione says, "we were talking about our interests."  
  
A conversation which soon continued, this time with Ron participating in it. Over the next hour they would talk, stopping only once when the train started moving and they enjoyed the feeling of actually going towards Hogwarts.    
  
8888  
  
It was around the hour mark that Harry stood up and said, "I feel like stretching my legs. I'll be back at some point so save me a seat." They nod at that as Harry heads out, though Ron looked like he wanted to come with. Still a quick look which simply said nope was all it took for Ron to continue talking to Neville.   
  
Harry then took the time to wander up and down the train a bit, since he didn't do that when he first got onto the train. For the most part he only stopped and said hello when he noticed a door open or a person in the corridor. Which was much more common then one would think. It seemed, and Harry chuckled at this, that door open meant welcome, come in.   
  
As he got to the middle of the train he was surprised to see that one of the train cars contained a cafe. Though this shocked him it also gave him a smile as he went up to the register.   
  
"Hello there," was what Harry heard from behind and as he turned he saw a familiar face.  
  
"Blaise Zabini, wasn't it. How are you doing," Harry says with a smile.   
  
"Doing well, now that I'm heading to Hogwarts," he says and then pauses. "I would like to introduce the two lovely ladies standing next to me. This is Daphne Greengrass and Milicent Bulstrode." He then stops and turns to the ladies while formally saying, "Daphne, Milicent, this is Harry Potter."   
  
Harry nods and greets them both, just as they greet him.   
  
"So what brings you here Potter," Greengrass asks.  
  
"Oh, just wondering around a bit, stretching my legs," a pause, "I didn't realize they would have such a cafe here."   
  
"Its pretty nice isn't it," Zabini says, "it was something the pureblood faction demanded when the train was first built."   
  
Nodding at that interested, Harry then realized that it was his turn. "Hmm, so many interesting options," he says as he looks at the menu. He then orders some hot chocolate and the magical equivalent of soda, plus what is called a party pack which contained a number of sandwich types.  
  
After that he spends another ten or so minutes talking to the small group before heading back towards his compartment. As he does that he stops and speaks to a number of people who are milling about in corridors. He didn't know it but through all these minute conversations he had met nearly two thirds of the new first years plus a whole host of those in the upper years.   
  
8888  
  
Arriving back in his compartment he hears the three talking about some of the different classes. Opening the door he says, "hey all," with a smile.  
  
"Hey Harry," Neville says with a smile, "hows it going."   
  
"Oh really good. So the train has a cafe in the middle carriage. I kind of went all out and bought a party sandwich pack and some drinks. Want to share." Harry says with a smile as he takes out the food he bought. He also moves to his bag and takes out the food he packed while saying, "I also premade some food before coming here. We can share those as well."   
  
Which is what they all did, they ate all the food all the while continuing their various topics of conversation.   
  
The next interruption was two hours later when there was a knock on the door and the candy cart lady came inside.   
  
"Any candy from the trolly children," she asks with a smile.   
  
Harry glances over the cart and all the food he doesn't know about and says, "do you have a package with them all, I don't know many of the candies."   
  
"Yes dear," she says with a smile, "just for these cases."   
  
"Perfect, thanks. So I will take two of those, its for all of us." Harry then pays her for the candy.   
  
When she leaves with the tip he gave Harry turned to the others who kind of looked in shock at his spending. Harry laughed while saying, "I don't normally do this, I'm rather thrifty you see, but I feel with this new adventure I'm undertaking I might as well do it right." He then smiles widely, "and since you are here with me, I'm dragging you along for this fun new adventure."   
  
They laugh in agreement at that, they each then raise a food or drink in his direction as a toast. They then spend the next few hours eating, talking, and enjoying themselves.   
  
8888  
  
While the group was playing Snap the door opened up and they heard, "so the rumors are true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he then holds out his hand.   
  
Ron snorts at that, which gets Draco to turn towards him. "No need to tell me who you are, red hair and hand me down clothes you must be a Weasley." He then turns towards Harry, "You will find that some wizards are better than others Potter, and you would do well to keep to the right snort." The hand extends again.   
  
Harry snorts, realizing that this Malfoy is the bully leader of the two brutes, "as I told your minions earlier when they insulted me at the station, I don't respond well to bullies and brutes and you three seem to have it all." A pause as he glances to the two standing behind Harry, "you may leave, this is a private compartment and you are not welcome."   
  
Malfoy, being deeply shocked by the whole situation, just turns around and walks away. His two brutes following him after giving Harry a sideways look.   
  
As soon as they are gone Harry turns to the three sitting around him. "I hate bullies, hate them with a passion. I will never tolerate bullying behavior, be it my enemies, my friends, or even myself. I had interacted with the two brutes before, they called me a nasty word and ordered me to let Malfoy go first. Hence my reaction to his presence now, since I could tell he considered them to be the right folk."   
  
In the silence after that Neville shakes his head which causes the others to turn to him, causing him to blush. "Sorry, I agree with you on the bullying. I was shaking my head because Malfoy's behavior is not exactly like him, he is usually polite even to those beneath him."   
  
"Maybe he was excited by the whole going to Hogwarts and meeting Harry Potter that he lost his cool," Hermione says with a thought.   
  
Ron just snorts and says, "don't know, don't care, he is just a slimy Slytherin."   
  
The others blink at that as Harry clears his throat, "um, he is not Slytherin yet, none of us have been sorted into a House."   
  
Ron blinks at that then frowns, "well he will be, that's for sure."   
  
Harry just shakes his head at that while Hermione goes, "so what are all the positions in Quidditch again, I forgot."   
  
Ron sits up and a smile comes on his face as he begins explaining, again, the amazingness that is Quidditch.   
  
Harry, meanwhile hides his smile and when Hermione raises her eyes to meet his, he nods at her and mouths "thanks." Which she returns right before they all fully focus on talking, which continues pretty much till they reach Hogwarts.   
  
~~~


	6. Sorting Time

  
**Sorting Time**  
\-------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall called out as a hush fell upon the hall.  
  
Shaking his head at how everyone seemed so interested in his sorting haft walked over to the Hat and put it on his head.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter, I have been looking forward to seeing your mind," the Sorting Hat thinks to him.  
  
"I hope for a good reason," Harry asks.  
  
"Of course, only the best of reasons."  
  
"Nice to hear," Harry thinks deadpan. "Do you have a name by the way, or should I just call you Mr Sorting Hat."  
  
Harry can feel the hat laugh at that question, though he does answer. "You are the first student in a long time to ask about my name. Gaius is, by the way, the name that my creators gave to me over a thousand years ago."  
  
"Well nice to meet you Gaius. Now I don't figure you need to start sorting me, but one last question. Can I talk to you later, I would like to ask you questions of history."  
  
"Sure," Gaius the Hat says, "though let's sort you now. While time is faster in your mind the truth is that it's starting to become noticeable. Sooo," the hat then starts to hum as he scans the personal pattern that is Harry Potter.  
  
"As a random note are you able to tell anyone what you see in my head," Harry asks.  
  
"Nope. It's part of my ancient enchantment, even if you were thinking bloody murder I couldn't say anything. Though maybe the Heirs of the Founders working with the Crown might get able to change it since they have ward access."  
  
"Interesting to know, and sorry for the interruption, do go on." Harry thinks with a smile.  
  
"Right," which is thought with amusement. "Well you are loyal to those who show you kindness and honor. You are hardworking, neither physical nor mental toil will cause you to stop working on your goals. You are intelligent, seek knowledge, and are always learning. You are cunning and can be sneaky, and you understand human nature. Finally you are courageous, protective, and are willing to act when necessary." Gaius says firmly.  
  
With humor Harry thinks, "so what your saying is that I could be all four Houses."  
  
"Brat," the Hat says though the emotion felt is respect. Plus Harry could tell Gaius is enjoying the sorting. "So what are your thoughts on the Houses.  
  
"I can't really see Hufflepuff. Yes I'm loyal and hardworking but neither traits are what I focus on." A pause. "I could see Ravenclaw, but I don't want to learn for learnings sake. I learn to do." Here he stops. "Same with Slytherin, its traits are useful and I of course practice them but it's more out of necessity than want. On Gryffindor, well it's all about action, on going out and doing. That is me, at least it's the me not constrained by the Dursley's." Harry hesitates as a thought comes to him, "plus selfishly it's the house that my parents and their friends were in and I don't know much about them but I want to."  
  
"Okay. You could do well in any house, but your reasons are sound, and so I agree, it better be -."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Right before he took the hat off Harry smiles and says, "thanks Gaius, talk to you later." With that said, Harry stands up and hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall.  
  
He then heads for the Gryffindor table while hearing the Weasley Twins shouting, "we got Potter, we got Potter," much to his amusement.  
  
Eyeing the empty spot between Neville and one of the twins, Harry heads over there. He smiles at Neville, who shyly smiles back, before turning his attention back to the sorting.  
  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is it for right now. I wanted to get Harry's pre-Hogwarts time done in one swoop as its not the point. But now he is at Hogwarts and the real adventurers can all begin. 
> 
> I look forward to hearing your thoughts, feedback, ideas and such. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.


	7. First Classes

  
**First Classes**  
\-------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
"Hey guys," Harry said to his classmates as they ate breakfast in the great hall. "So we have Transfiguration first and I for one don't want to be late. So I was thinking of heading out pretty soon."   
  
Nods from many in his year at that point.   
  
Seamus then says, "well I am almost done eating so if you give me maybe five or so minutes I will join you for the walk."   
  
"Sounds good," Harry says, "after all I am still finishing my fruit bowl."   
  
Which gets a bit of smiles from the rest of the class.   
  
Percy then speaks up from where he is sitting nearby. "First Years if you wanted I could show you the Transfiguration classroom as my first period is free."   
  
Harry grins, "oh really, cool. Thanks. That would be quite helpful."   
  
Percy gives a regal nod towards them, quite happy to be thanked.   
  
With Percy escorting them they didn't just head to the class directly, rather they were shown around to some of the more common hallways. Even with that they made it to class with ten minutes of time to spare, which pleased Professor McGonagall when she arrived.   
  
The lecture itself was interesting and informative as they learned about the basics of both magic and the art of Transfiguration. Seeing both the animagus transformation and what an advanced practitioner of the art could do filled many of them with a drive to get better.   
  
It also lead to Harry raising his hand and asking, "professor how do you draw upon the magic."   
  
McGonnagall smiled slightly at that question before going into an immediate lecture on the ways a witch or wizard can connect with both their personal and peripheral magics.   
  
As she watched the class take in what she said she began to notice they were more successful in the casting of the spell than most of other other first years. To the point that by the end of the class half could successfully transfigure the matchstick, which was up from the quarter that was normal.   
  
As the class was heading out she figured that by the next class those who didn't pick it up now would also know it, and she was right.   
  
8888  
  
Harry stopped after his first attempt at casting the levitation spell on the feather, since it didn't work. That was when he looked over and heard Hermione correct Ron's pronunciation.   
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry asked a moment later. He waited as she turned to him before saying, "I'm not sure on the difference can you repeat it."   
  
"There is no need to be mean," she says with a huff frustrated with Ron not believing her. And now Harry mocking her.    
  
"What, no, I'm not being mean, I'm serious. Professor McGonagall mentioned that focusing on the word matters so I want to make sure I fully hear the difference."   
  
She looks at him for a moment before blushing slightly, "sorry." Then she clears her throat and says the word again, a few more times actually at Harry's prompting.   
  
"So like this," Harry says as he pronounces it, quite accurate in fact.   
  
"Exactly, Mr Potter. Five points to Gryffindor for the way you both realized that the way you say the word matters. Now please attempt to cast it again."   
  
Harry nods at that, closes his eyes for a second, feels for the magic he knows exists around him, and then says the spell with the proper movement of his wand.   
  
The feather rises up and moves about exactly as Harry wished for it to do.   
  
He canceled the spell then grinned and attempted it again, it floated just like it did before.   
  
Professor Flitwick claps his hands on that, "great job, great job. Five points to Gryffindor for being the first in the class to cast it successfully." A pause. "Please explain your process Mr Potter."   
  
"Sure. Well first I worked on how to say the spell, I realized from Transfiguration that it matters. Then I focused on the proper wand movements. Finally I reached for my magic, let it flow, and cast the spell." Harry says with a smile.   
  
Flitwick nods at that and beams in approval before turning to the rest of the class. "What Mr Potter says is exactly what you need to do. Break up spell into steps, learn them all, and then when you feel you can do it put them together. It should help you cast the spell a bit easier."   
  
Nods and focused looks come upon the class as they begin practicing again. By the end of class two thirds are able to cast it and by the next class that is all.   
  
8888  
  
The Defense class was not what Harry expected, not at all. Which is the first thing he said when the class got out. "I don't honestly know what to think of that class."   
  
A bunch of nods were directed his way by those of both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.   
  
"Yes," Terry Boot from Ravenclaw said. "The practice went well but the lecture was difficult to follow."   
  
Hermione nodded at that. "I agree. His stutter came and went, especially in lecture, but never in spellcasting."   
  
"We will learn things, that's for sure," Harry says in agreement.  
  
Ron sighs, "though we will have to read a lot since his lectures will be hard to follow."   
  
Which gets a bunch of laughter.  
  
As it goes on Neville turns to Harry and says, "I meant to ask, but are you okay. At one point you seemed to gasp in pain."   
  
Before Harry could say anything the others nod in wonder, for many in both houses noticed his gasp and then hand to forehead.   
  
A nod, "yes, I'm fine. I don't know what it was but my head suddenly hurt. It was similar to what happened during the opening feast. A sharp instant pain in my forehead." A shrug. "It doesn't often happen and I have yet to see a common cause."   
  
"But you will look into it," Seamus says for while he might not be as close to Harry as the others he already can peg him as one to not let such things lie.   
  
The grin on Harry's face is answer enough. "Oh very much so."   
  
Which gets some laughter, a few groans, and then a change of subject.   
  
8888  
  
As Harry sat down to his first Potions class he was both excited and worried. Excited because potions were similar to cooking, and he had longed enjoyed that subject. Worried because he had heard a lot of bad things about the Professor from his upper years and so he didn't know what to expect.   
  
The start seemed to be what he feared, Professor Snape questioned the students in a somewhat bullying manner. He seemed to take special delight in insulting the Gryffindors.   
  
Which is why Harry wasn't surprised when he turned towards him and began asking him questions. When Harry got the first question right more and more came, rapid fire. It was when Harry didn't know the answer to the fifteenth question that Snape stopped.   
  
Silence.   
  
Then he drawled, "so it seems you studied Mr Potter. Why."   
  
"I like cooking, Professor, so when I heard about this subject I looked further into it." A slight pause. "Hagrid helped when he suggested 'Potions for Beginners', 'A Thousand and One Potions,' and 'The Art of Potions.' They were fascinating to read."   
  
No response. Then a slight nod is directed towards Harry for his response. Snape then takes his wand out and waves it towards the blackboard, which soon gets covered in the questions and answers that were just said.   
  
He then turns towards the rest of the class and says with a glare, "well why aren't you writing down what we just talked about.   
  
Which causes scrambling from the students of both houses as they work to write down everything that was just said.   
  
Snape then says, "those books Mr Potter named are quite useful for those who wish to truly learn the art of Potions. You would do well to get your hands on them."   
  
So said he then begins the actual lecture and potions brewing that he uses to introduce the first years to Potions.   
  
A little while later Snape was was walking around monitoring the students when he noticed that Longbottom had started getting nervous and uncomfortable. At this point he mentally sighed to himself as he began to realize that Longbottom was going to be one of those he would have to monitor.   
  
As he got into position to be there just in case failure happened he heard Potter speak, much to his shock.   
  
"Hey Neville, so whats the use of rosewood, I can't remember."   
  
Longbottom gave Potter a look but then shrugged and began speaking about the uses, all fifteen of them. Which caused Snape's eyes to widen as he noticed that the boy's hands stopped shaking as his nervousness faded away.   
  
Blinking slightly at the scene Snape continued moving around the room, monitoring others. It was a little later when he realized what Potter had done - he had distracted Longbottom by getting him to talk about a subject he seemed to like.   
  
'How interesting,' he thought. He knew he would have to keep his eyes on Potter, not that he wasn't going to already, but now it was going to be for other reasons.   
  
'So like his mother,' Snape couldn't help but think, with a pang of sadness he always felt when he thought about his best friend's loss.   
  
As the class was heading out Harry walked near to where Snape was standing and so clearly heard his, "one point to Gryffindor, Mr Potter. Keep up the good work."   
  
Harry stopped at that, carefully held back his grin, nodded slightly, before continuing to leave. As soon as he was out the door and in the hallway he let the grin he was feeling out.   
  
"What," Neville asked as Harry began walking next to his friend.   
  
"Snape gave me a point as I was leaving," Harry says feeling triumphant. "It seems I won't be having as much trouble as I feared in that class."   
  
"Good," Neville says with a sideways grin of his own. He then shakes his head and says, "oh, thanks for what you did by the way. I know you were working to distract me and, well, it worked."   
  
"No problem Neville, glad to help and glad to make that class not as bad as we all worried."   
  
Neville nods at that as the two then speed up to meet up with Ron and Hermione who were a few steps ahead.   
  
8888  
  
As the group of first years were gathering their books in order to study Seamus commented with humor in his voice, "you know Harry you should rotate who you work with."   
  
Harry laughed slightly then said, "ah Seamus, I already do."   
  
"Not in Potions or Herbology you don't, you always partner with Neville here," Ron jumps up to answer.   
  
Giving him a sideways look Harry replies, "but in five classes I do." A shake of the head. "Anyway, nope, I'm good where I am."   
  
"So am I," Neville comments with a smile. "He helps me in Potions."   
  
"While Neville helps me in Herbology," Harry adds.   
  
"Don't you do the twin thing," Ron says with a shudder, "I hate that."   
  
Which gets the group to laugh a bit.   
  
"But your grades are great Harry," Hermione questions, "you know Herbology."   
  
"Yes, because of Neville," Harry says. He pauses for a moment before explaining further, as he can tell the others don't get it. "I don't naturally have an interest in Herbology."   
  
He stops as Neville says, "while I don't have an interest in Potions."   
  
Which causes Ron to shiver at how it sounds like twin speak.   
  
"Exactly. So we help each other in those two classes."   
  
"Well I guess not even you can be perfect at everything," Dean says from where he is sitting nearby to the laughter of many.   
  
~~~


	8. Intro Books

**Intro Books**  
\-----------  
    Date: First Year  
  
Harry looked up from the couch he was sitting on to see his roommate Dean walk into a shelf which resulted in him spilling the books in his bag all over the floor. Jumping from where he was sitting Harry went over to help him pick everything up.   
  
As he was picking up the books he paused as he read the title of one, 'A Muggleborn's Guide to the Magical World.' Then he saw others that intrigued him, including Magical Society and Culture, Intro to Wizarding Government, Basics of Magical Disciplines, Understanding Magical Careers, Outline of Magical History. Harry blinked at them all as he continued to pick up books for Dean.   
  
When all the books were gathered on the nearby desk Dean turned to Harry and said. "Thanks mate, I appreciate the help. I guess I should put some of these books away since I don't need them for classes anymore."   
  
"Its no problem, glad to help." Then Harry pauses before saying. "So I was wondering, these introductory books you got, can I borrow them."   
  
Dean tilts his head before saying, "why would you need them, didn't you grow up in the magical world. That's what all the books say anyway."   
  
Harry shakes his head before saying, "sadly, no. I was raised in the muggle world with my mother's sister Petunia. I only learned about the magical world when my Hogwarts letter arrived."   
  
"Oh," Dean says blinking, "so does that mean you never got these books."   
  
"I was never informed about them. It seems that as my name was put down for Hogwarts upon my birth nobody thought to update my status to need an introduction." Harry then smiles, "so you can understand why I was asking if I could borrow them. At least for a time, till I can get my own copies."   
  
Nodding at that Dean then says, "sure, no problem. I don't really need them as much anymore, as I said, so letting you read them is fine. I guess if I do need them I will ask for them back or something."   
  
"Thanks Dean, I appreciate that. I think this will help me figure out some of what I know I am missing about the magical world."   
  
"It will," Dean says positively, "it sure helped me know what I am doing." He stops as he looks around and begins moving his books around. "You can borrow these six books plus I will let you read my copy of Hogwarts a History, its pretty dry but its useful as well."   
  
"I know I said it before, but thanks Dean. I really appreciate it."   
  
"No problem Harry," Dean says as he directs a smile his way, "and lets go bring these upstairs."   
  
"Sure. After that, we should head to dinner, its that time." So said the two began heading first to the dorm and then to dinner.   
  
Harry knew that he was probably going to spend some time before bed tonight reading the books, and then hours over the coming weekend as well. He was fine with it of course as he knew in the end it would benefit greatly.   
  
~~~


	9. Changing Lives

**Changing Lives**  
\-------------—  
    Date: First Year  
  
While sitting on a comfortable chair in the common room Harry murmurs out loud, “I need to remember to look up the details of Potter, it comes up to often to simply refer to me or my parents.”  
  
Neville sits up at that and carefully clears his throat and asks. "Do you not know of your status."   
  
"What status?" Harry asks surprised. "I know my family was a bit well to do, but nothing more than that."   
  
Opening his mouth in shock Neville says a bit hesitantly, "So you do not know you are the scion of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Potter, among other titles and honorifics you probably also have."   
  
"No." One word, one damning word. "Nobody has ever told me of my history, of my ancestry. As I told you before, I didn't even know of magic till I got my Hogwarts letter and Hagrid came to speak to me."   
  
Neville nods his head, “I know you told me that but its just hard to believe. I mean this is not what was expected, Harry Potter not knowing of our world.”   
  
Giving him a nod and then a sigh Harry says, “if it feels off to you imagine how I am feeling. In Merlin’s name it wasn’t until a like a week ago that I  realized that there was a whole sort of muggle-born information that I should have gotten but didn't. I have since accessed some copies and read through it, but it is a lot of material to go through. So I decided to focus on learning about magic as a phenomena rather than  magical geography or society. I figured I had some time for that, I am only eleven after all."   
  
Nodding at that Neville smiles at Harry and looks at him with an even greater level of respect. "Okay I can see how that would work for right now." A pause. "That said, it did leave you missing the fact you are not just a well off, as you put it, but actually noble and, more to the point, the potential lord of the oldest of the Great Houses."   
  
Thinking about it for a moment Harry then says. "So much to think about." A pause then, "so not all purebloods are noble, right, some are commoner?"   
  
"Yes," Neville answers, "most magicals are commoners while a small percentage are considered nobility. But even more, out of those that are nobility only a few hundred are actually titled lords."   
  
"Oh. Okay. I missed that discovery." Harry says shaking his head. "I'm going to have to read up a bit more on it." A stop than a shake and a smile, "So, I'm noble," Harry asks.   
  
Neville nods. "Yes you are." A pause on his own. "So am I, as are the Weasleys and even the Malfoys. There are a lot of noble scions here at Hogwarts actually." A stop as the ponders that thought. "But yes, you are noble and a very high placed one in fact. I know you have at least one ducal title though you might have more or even some lesser titles as well. On that I cannot answer as nobody but those in your House would have the true facts."   
  
Harry gives a sad look, then a frown. "If I am the only Potter then who will teach me those facts, or is the ancient history of my House gone?"   
  
"Oh no, the history is not lost and you can very much learn about your past. At minimum there are the noble rings you will wear, they provide some knowledge and protections. At higher levels there are family journals, grimoires, portraits, even ancestor avatars." Neville says with a smile. "It may be long and difficult but if you are willing and work hard then by the time you are a full adult you will know all that there is to know of your family, lineage, and House."   
  
Harry smiles fully at that, a true resonating smile one which reaches his eyes. They sit a bit longer in the quiet before all three decide its time for bed.   
  
~~~


	10. New Alliances

**New Alliances**  
\--------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
"Oh! Blast it!" Harry says suddenly as he sat upon a chair in the corner of his house's common room.   
  
Neville, startled, sits up from where he was lounging to look at Harry. "What happened?"   
  
Giving a frown Harry looks up at Neville from the book he is reading. "I just realized that I hadn't even made it to Hogwarts and I began a noble feud."   
  
Raising his eyes in confusion Neville asks. "What do you mean?"   
  
A sigh from Harry. "The way I provoked Malfoy has basically created a major issue between us." A slight shrug. "It would be fine if I wasn't, well, the future Potter Lord but as I am I don't really want that."   
  
Nodding at him, Neville goes. "Well, I'm not sure if there is anything you can do to change it. I mean insults are already being thrown about."  
  
"Maybe," then Harry gives a sly grin, "though from reading about it I think I might be able to change things."   
  
Neville shakes his head at that. "I look forward to hearing what you do Harry." With the other boy just giving him a grin.  
  
8888  
  
"So Potter, what did you want." Malfoy says with a sneer as he stares at the other boy in the abandoned classroom they met in.  
  
"I wanted to apologize to you for the way our first interaction went." Harry says with sincerity in his voice.  
  
"What!" Is the shocked response from Malfoy as he looks at Harry as if he lost his head.   
  
"Yeah, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't realize how it would be taken."   
  
"What do you mean you didn't know! You’re the bloody Boy-Who-Lived." Malfoy basically screeches.   
  
A slight shrug from Harry. "Despite my ancestry I wasn't aware of the wizarding world till I got my Hogwarts letter."  
  
A stutter of shock. "But what do you mean?"   
  
"My first interaction was when I met Hagrid and he took me to Diagon Alley to get my school items. I lived with Muggles. I didn't know I had magic let alone I was the Heir to the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Potter." Harry says calmly.   
  
Malfoy just looks at him, blinking a bit. "Sooooooo," he then trails off still shocked.   
  
"So when I told you off I didn't realize I was going against ancient custom and tradition." A pause as Harry shakes his head. "Malfoy, I know nothing about what it means to be a pureblood."   
  
Gasp of disbelief. "But your history!"   
  
"I'm fixing that lack of knowledge, but its slow going as I don't have an adult I trust here yet." Harry says matter of factly.   
  
Malfoy seems to come to his senses. "So you didn't realize what it meant when you snubbed me."   
  
Nodding at him Harry says. "Exactly. I thought it was a simple thing between two people, not something much vaster, something potentially world shattering considering who we are."   
  
"I get that." A pause. "You really didn't know anything about our world?" He knows he is repeating himself, but he just needs to make sure, its so different from what he thought.   
  
"No." A slight shrug. "I am pureblood by status but muggleborn by knowledge." Then a grunt. "Hell, the muggleborns know more than me, they were given orientation and introductions to the magical world. I wasn't."   
  
As Malfoy ponders what was said he seems to get angry. "You are being kept in the dark about your status in the world."   
  
"Yes I am, but I don’t think it was intentional though. More everyone just assumed because of who my parents were that I would know. That said, I am fixing it. Slowly, and right now secretly, just in case." Harry says with a smirk.   
  
Malfoy sees that smirk and nods, he gets it. "Right," he then says, "so what does that mean for us?"   
  
"Well that depends. We have options." He pauses but after Malfoy gives him a go ahead gesture he continues. "Well, first option is nothing changes, we continue to feud."   
  
Seeing the glare that basically says unacceptable, Harry pauses then smiles, "Hey, I didn't say it was a good option, just that it was an option. Personally, I don't see a reason for us to do that, not if we don't have to."   
  
He then stops again for a moment before continuing. "So that was the first option, the second one is I blatantly apologize to you in the Great Hall one of these days. I say I didn't realize what it meant and I'm sorry." A slight shrug. "You are free to accept or decline as you wish of course."   
  
"Its interesting. A very Gryffindor thing to do." Then Malfoy smirks. "I would probably decline it since that would boost my Slytherin respect." Then he tilts his head. "What is the third option?"  
  
"One nobody would ever think I would do." Harry then gets a big grin, one quite sly. "We keep up the feud," a quick pause, "publically. While privately we become allies, maybe in time even friends, working together to make it so nobody knows we are both benefiting."   
  
Malfoy's eyes get wide, as the ramifications come over to him. "We would rule the school! The light and some of the grey are yours, while the other half of the grey and the dark are mine." A shake of his head. "That is not something I have heard ever done." He gives a look. "Are you sure you are Gryffindor."   
  
Harry laughs, "Well, the hat wanted to sort me in Slytherin, but I fought it, so it sorted me in Gryffindor."   
  
Shaking his head at that bit of information, Malfoy says. "This is perfect, nobody would ever suspect you of doing it." He stops though as he begins thinking of who they are. "But I'm a Malfoy and you are a Potter?"   
  
Harry shrugs at that. "I have no clue what it means to be a Potter, so I am learning as I go. As for you being a Malfoy, I don't know what that means either, so you have a good chance to help me learn what that means." Malfoy opens his mouth but before he can say anything Harry gives him a look. "Two things though. I am also learning from a pureblood of the light, so don't think you can manipulate me."   
  
Malfoy nods at that, thinking it sounds good. He also can't help but think its probably Longbottom, though he won't say anything. "And the second?"   
  
"I will never ever support Voldemort!" Ignoring Malfoy's jump of shock. "He killed my parents, my family, and is personally responsible for my current state. Other dark wizards, possibly for I have no personal problem with them yet, but him, never." A pause. "If you can put aside the fact that on that front we are on different sides then I think there is great potential for us both to benefit from this!"   
  
Malfoy just nods then grins. "I am not against that." Then a pause as he seems to debate on whether he wants to say the next thing but finally decides to. "As for the matter of the Dark Lord, let us just agree that that will be a topic for a much later time, when we get to know each other better."   
  
Harry firmly nods at that. Then he takes a deep breath and steps forward to where Malfoy is standing. He reaches out his hand while saying. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter, but you can call me Harry. Its nice to meet you."   
  
Malfoy with a wide smile coming on his face, looks at the outstretched hand and then at Harry's face before taking a deep breath himself and reaches for it. "Hello Harry, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and you can call me Draco."   
  
Harry smiles widely, "Nice to meet you Draco. So, do you like Quidditch?"   
  
Which sets the two off into conversation for the next hour. Needless to say it was quite a productive meeting.   
  
8888  
  
“I think we need to change the plan,” Harry says to Draco a little while later.   
  
“If you mean our pretending to feud but really being friends, then yes, so do I.” A pause. “You are making friends with everyone and if we continue publicly arguing I will loose out rather than benefit.” Another stop. “Why must you be so nice to everyone Potter.”   
  
Harry laughs at that, “I am just being me and honestly it kind of comes natural. But yes, while I thought division was going to be the way it worked it seemed that our year group is already coming together and so us hiding our friendship is not really going to work.”   
  
“Right, I agree.” A pause then a shrug, “I guess we will need to wait and see if something big comes up that will let us put aside our differences in a public way otherwise people will be suspicious.”   
  
“Good thinking Draco, good thinking. Till then I guess we continue as we are.”   
  
“Okay. Oh, before you head out, I wanted to get your thoughts on what we went over in Defense.”   
  
Which led to a thirty minute conversation about the pros and cons of the magic that Quiriil talked about.   
  
~~~


	11. Flying Lessons

  
**Flying Lessons**  
\--------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
Harry was quite looking forward to flying lessons, though it was clearly not an interest shared by everyone.   
  
"Come on Neville, its going to be fine," Harry found himself saying for the umpteenth time.   
  
"You say that but I don't think it means what you think it means," is Neville's response.   
  
Which, unexpectedly, gets a laugh from Harry, Hermione, and Dean. The three then look at each other and at the same moment say "Princess Bride."   
  
"What," Ron asks while Seamus raises his eyes at them.   
  
"Its a muggle movie, and what is funny is that what Neville just said is basically a line right from it," is Hermione's response.   
  
While Harry is still chuckling Dean nods and says, "I wish I could find a way to show you, its such a good move."   
  
Its Harry who is now nodding before he says, "but seriously Neville don't panic. From what I read confidence is important to this." He then pauses. "You have been on a broom before, right."   
  
A sigh, "yes, not that I wanted to, but yes, I have flown before."   
  
"See, if you did it then then you can do it here. Don't panic, don't dwell on it, nobody here is going to belittle you. You can do it." Harry says with conviction.   
  
He then looks up and notices the sneer on Draco Malfoy's face. This causes Harry to glare back, which leads to Draco closing his mouth with a snap. When he opens it again he says, "yeah Longbottom, you can do it." There is some sarcasm in his tone but its hidden enough that Neville doesn't pick it up.   
  
Which is a good thing because Neville beams at the complement and calls, "up," and the broom comes to his hand without issue.   
  
"Cool, Neville," Harry says with a smile.   
  
"It wasn't as smooth as yours Harry," Neville says.   
  
A shrug, "it feels natural, right even," Harry says as he holds the broom which had flown to his hands the moment he thought up, let alone said it.   
  
For the next ten minutes there was some gentle flying around the pitch. Nothing stressful, even for those who had no interest in being up in the sky - like Hermione.   
  
Everything was going peaceful and well and then suddenly it wasn't. What caused the chaos wasn't exactly clear but soon Seamus was rocketing back and forth like a pingball. Unfortunately the first to be taken out was that of Madam Hootch, who was hit by a suddenly spiraling Hermione and knocked to the ground.   
  
Harry, seeing the chaos that was going on, suddenly shot into the sky. High up over the others Harry took the moment to study what was going on before flying down. He then began coordinating with those who knew how to fly so that order could be restored.   
  
"Malfoy, try and get ahead of Parvati and get her to the ground. Ron, fly to Neville, he needs some help to land. Goyle, Parkinson is flailing about, balance her broom. Crabbe, the broom Davies is on is bucking wildly, stop it."   
  
He gets nods and grunts of acceptance and watches as those he called out began working to help those he ordered. Soon after he sees a few other people that he thinks he could help.   
  
"Zabini, help Lavender to shift her broom's flight path. Greengrass, please assist Sally with staying on her broom. Nott, I need you to work steadying Dean. Bulstrode, Runcorn needs help, her broom is bucking widely. Others, get to the ground."   
  
So said he makes a beeline for where Seamus is still flying around without any control. Making a split second decision he speeds up on his broom so he can get past Seamus by quite a lot and then he slows down so he gets next to him. He then works to match speed and pattern of movement of whatever is going on to Seamus. When he feels he is locked on just enough he reaches over and works to take control over the other's broom. All the time he is flying about having to move around or above or even under obstacles.   
  
He sees Nott on the pitch standing next to Dean and shouts out, "Nott, Dean, go get teachers." They nod at that and run off.   
  
With that coordinated Harry then pushes more effort into taking control of Seamus broom. He finds the fact that the broom is fighting him frustrating so he turns and says, "Seamus, you fly right, get on my broom."   
  
Seamus nods and then begins moving so he can get behind Harry on his broom, which has remained fully in control. With them both on the same broom Harry let go of the other and headed to the ground. He used a controlled dive as he wanted to get away from the crazy broom as fast as was possible.  
  
Touching the ground Harry looked around and noticed that most of the students were arrayed around him. Only Ron was missing and a quick glance up saw he was on his way down, a bit unsteady but still in control. A glance over he saw a shaky Hermione standing by Madam Hootch, who seemed a little out of it still.   
  
After all the excitement Harry just sat down on the grass, which was followed suit by those around him - of both houses.   
  
The timing was perfect for it wasn't even a second later that Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey all come running out. Snape and Pomfrey head towards Hermione while McGonagall moves towards the now sitting students.   
  
"What happened," she says shocked at what she saw, and the thing is she doesn't even know who to yell at.   
  
"We don't know," Neville says shakily.  
  
"One minute all was fine and the next the brooms went crazy," comments Bulstrode.   
  
"Its thanks to Potter we didn't all die," says Zabini with a nod to him.  
  
Sophie Roper shakes her head in shock, "yeah, he flew up and then when he came back down started issuing orders."   
  
"Which we followed," Nott says in an even tone that hides his emotions, "since it seemed to work."  
  
She gave a tight nod at that, "well, its good that none of you were injured. I don't know exactly what caused this but we will get to the bottom of it. Good work to all of you."   
  
At that point Snape comes up to the students and looks over them all. He then says, "100 points to Gryffindor for protecting everyone."   
  
McGonagall nods at that and says, "100 points to Slytherin for working with others."   
  
By this point Madam Pomfrey comes back and starts waving her wand around the students, seeing if any are injured. "You are all fine," she says, "so no need to go to the medical wing."   
  
Harry then speaks up, "how is Madam Hootch and Hermione."   
  
"They are fine Mr Potter, just a bit dazed," is the answer from the healer.   
  
As soon as she finishes speaking Snape says, "The rest of the class is cancelled. I will not have any of you on a broom till we know what happened."   
  
Everyone nods at that and begins standing up to head out. Professor McGonagall then speaks, "Mr Potter please come with me."   
  
Giving a look of surprise Harry nods at the professor and moves to her side, he can feel Snape's eyes on his back.   
  
"What's going on Professor," Harry asks as the enter into a corridor leading to the Charms class.   
  
"Your flying was reckless but efficient and so I find myself doing something I normally don't do." At that point she reaches the charms door, knocks on it, and peaks in. "Pardon me Filius, may I speak to Wood a moment."   
  
8888  
  
A little while later Harry walks into the great hall and heads towards the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Where did you go, we started getting worried," Dean says with a smile.   
  
Harry smiles then turns to Hermione, "how you doing Hermione."   
  
"Good actually, it seems our magic protected us from the fall. Its interesting." Hermione says with a smile of thanks for asking.   
  
Harry nods and then says, "good to hear. As for me, well, it seems you are looking at Gryffindor's newest, and from what I hear, youngest seeker. The tricks I pulled and the way I flew made them realize I could do it."   
  
This leads to a lot of claps on the back and congratulations, which continues when the other players of Gryffindor appear at dinner. Though still a bit shocked he was definitely enjoying the praise directed at him, mostly because it was for him actually doing something.   
  
~~~


	12. Running Traditions

  
**Running Traditions**  
\------------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
It was a little before six in the morning and Harry was walking through the quiet stone walls of Hogwarts. As he came around the corner he all but ran into a third year Hufflepuff who he knew was Cedric Diggery. "Pardon," Harry said after practically running into him. "Didn't realize anyone else was up and about at this time in the morning.   
  
Cedric blinks surprised as well, "its my fault to, wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." He then peers at Harry, "so why are you up at this time in the morning, breakfast doesn't even start for another hour."   
  
"I could say the same thing to you," Harry says with a smile and a tiny laugh. "That said, for me I'm going for my morning run."   
  
"You run as well," Cedric says with a smile and some laughter, "funny enough so do I. Its actually where I was going as well."   
  
"Really," Harry says interestingly, "that's actually pretty cool. Do you mind some company, I've been running for years now so I figure I can keep up." He gives a grin at the end on the last part.   
  
Cedric smiles back, "sure, it could be fun. At home I ran with some neighbors but here, well, nobody else was interested so I've been alone."   
  
Harry nods at that, "I tried asking around but even Dean, who runs sometimes, laughed at me when I suggested early morning runs. I planned on starting earlier in the semester but there are a lot of things to get used to. So I pushed it till now."   
  
"Make sense," Cedric says, "I do the same. In my first year I didn't start till a month in, and the last two years about a week and a half in. As you said, too much stuff goes on at the beginning to focus enough on running."   
  
By this point they had reached the great doors and began heading onto the grounds of the school. As they were walking they continued talking, sharing their athletic histories. Soon they began exercising, first with a stretch then the running around before ending it with a slow walk.   
  
Most of the run was done quietly, though every once and a while they would speak. Most of what each said were random thoughts that came to mind as they ran circles around portions of the castle and grounds. Random thoughts about life, school, friends, the world, and such were talked about.   
  
In the end, as they slowed down to a calming walk, Cedric says, "I run every day but Sunday and if you want you are welcome to join me."   
  
Nodding with a smile Harry says, "that sounds great, so expect to see me. I guess we can meet around the same time as today near the great hall."  
  
"Sounds good," Cedric says with a smile, "its always nice to run with someone else as they can keep you motivated." Which leads to some laughter as they finish the walk and head back inside. They split up where the path to their common rooms divide as they both had the same idea - to take a shower before heading to breakfast.   
  
Little did either know that this would start a tradition that would last the whole time that Cedric and Harry would be together at Hogwarts. Overtime others might join for a day or two - or even a few months - but in the end it would remain mostly the two of them.   
  
~~~


	13. Heads Meeting

**Heads Meeting**  
\---------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
"Okay everyone let's begin," the Headmaster says to the heads of houses gathered around him. "As we do every year let us discuss the students, both new and returning. Let's start with those who are new." A pause as he gets out his sheets. "Any homesick students."  
  
"I have one," says Sprout, "Lily Moon. She is a bit sad she cannot bring her dog. It has all the signs of being away from a familiar so I'm having Poppy look over her. If the dog is her familiar then I will see about bringing her here as is protocol. Other than her, the rest of my new first years are adopting well."  
  
Flitwick then speaks, "Oliver Rivers is finding it difficult to life in a stone castle. It seems his family live in close contact with nature, including living in a giant tree. I have Hagrid assisting him with that by walking him through the open portions of the Forest. It's slow going but he is adapting well. Nobody else with issues."  
  
"None of my students are homesick," Snape says.  
  
Giving him a sideways glance for brevity McGonagall then says, "Sophie Roper finds the pace and life here difficult but she also finds it wonderful. Her strive to enjoy it here will help her get over the homesickness. The other nine are fine."  
  
A nod and a smile, then it fades as he asks, "Now the hard question, anyone showing signs of abuse." It's a necessary but difficult question to ask.  
  
Sprout sadly nods, "I think Wayne Hopkins has an uncomfortable home life. I'm still looking into it but his willingness to please everyone around him is making me cautious."  
  
"I'm not seeing signs among my Ravenclaws," Flitwick answers.  
  
"It's the same with my Gryffindors," McGonagall says.  
  
Snape then comments, all emotion gone, "my Slytherins have been raised under the standards of pureblood customs, so you know what that means." Everyone nods. "That said, I did notice a student in another house I wanted to mention. Though I didn't want to believe it he shows the signs of abuse, yet one overcome by professional help."  
  
The professors all blink at that, surprised. The Headmaster then gently asks, "who is other you suspect of that."  
  
Looking around Snape says, "Harry Potter."  
  
Shocked silence.  
  
McGonagall then says, "I'm not seeing it, he's well adjusted."  
  
While Flitwick comments, "that makes sense Severus, I can see it in his behavior and maturity." A nod.  
  
"Is there something we should do Severus," the Headmaster asks.  
  
"No, not really. He doesn't really know us yet so he won't talk to us. I do think he has been talking to someone which is why, as Minerva said, he is well adjusted." Here he pauses. "I see his maturity as based on not having adults in his life, which means he will not mindlessly obey just because we are adults. If we want trust we must earn it."  
  
"Thank you Severus, please keep us informed if you notice anything new." He gets a nod. "So socially, how is everyone doing."  
  
Sprout again goes first, "both my boys and girls fell into friendships fast, so we are good on that."  
  
Flitwick chuckles, "the boys are friends the girls are still figuring it out amongst themselves."  
  
Snape says, "there is some jockeying between the boys. It seems Blaise Zabini was not just willing to hand social leadership to Draco Malfoy. I'm not entirely sure why but I have an idea."  
  
McGonagall nods. "Well Harry Potter is clearly the social leader, there is no question on that. He talks to everyone and includes everyone, both male and female. He talks to those of higher years as well, I see him with the three older Weasley's lot. As he includes everyone I'm not seeing any social issues developing."  
  
"I do believe he is reaching out to his year mates in the other houses," Flitwick adds with some pride for what the boy is doing.  
  
"Quite interesting on that," the Headmaster comments with a twinkle in his eye. "I look forward to seeing what comes from this." A nod. "So, academics, do any students stand out, both good or bad."  
  
Snape snorts at that, "it seems the Potter luck strikes again for he is the best in his year. Even in potions he is capable and when I pressed how, he said he liked to cook and that Hagrid recommended a book I would have approved. I find myself not being able to complain as much as I wanted to about him."  
  
Sprout nods, "though Potter is undeniably skilled it is Neville Longbottom who I consider the prodigy in my subject."  
  
McGonagall then adds, "while Hermione Granger is that years theory master, even if sometimes on the practical she takes longer."  
  
"Honestly," Flitwick says, "this crop of first years is pretty much all capable. Plus, if they work together like I think they will, then in the end they will have the highest grades we have seen in a really long time. I expect to be asked lots of questions on numerous topics and I'm looking forward to it."  
  
Everyone nods at that, thy noticed a similar thing. Putting his fingers together, "okay then, so first years seem good to go. Let's discuss the returning students."  
  
It was hour later that the meeting broke up.   
  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all this was the next major update for the story. I hope you find it enjoyable to read. If you have any comments, thoughts, or potentials do not hesitate to share the ideas. The beauty of the style of writing I am using is that I can always fit in new sections between already existing ones. 
> 
> Talk to you later. :)


	14. Quidditch Play

**Quidditch Play**  
\--------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
As Harry was walking down the halls of Hogwarts he suddenly found the Weasley twins flanking him. Giving them both a grin he waited for them to say whatever it was they wanted to say.   
  
He wasn't disappointed when Fred said, "so Harrykins, we heard from Wood that you are now our seeker."   
  
George adds, "we are the beaters."  
  
"Yep," Harry said the smile not fading. "It seems that with my tricky flying during the lessons Professor McGonagall felt I'm worthy."   
  
"So we heard," George started saying with a grin.   
  
"But we came to get you to see for ourselves," Fred finished.   
  
Harry laughed at that, "okay sure. Are you guys free now."   
  
"Yep," the two say as one.   
  
"Cool, well if you don't mind me practicing on your broom I can show you." Here Harry stops. "After what happened I will not be using the school brooms, they are death traps."   
  
"Yeah we heard," the two say again as one.   
  
Then Fred continues with, "it seems that Professor's agree with that."   
  
"For after your lesson we heard they got rid of all those that acted up," George finishes.   
  
"Good," Harry says with a smile as the three started heading towards the front of the school for some basic Quidditch practice.   
  
When they stepped outside Harry was surprised to see Wood standing their grinning. "Well Potter, you're late, come on, let us practice."   
  
Harry glares at the twins, "you didn't say that Wood would be here." Which just gets a laugh at the two, seeing through Harry's pretend anger.   
  
"Come on, come on," Wood shouts, "no delay. Its flying time. Flying time I tell you."   
  
"Okay, okay," Harry says laughing. Then a shake of the head, "what have I gotten myself into."   
  
All he gets is a grin, which does not fill Harry with confidence.   
  
8888  
  
Two hours later and Harry felt as if he was about to pass out. They had only stopped because it was dinner time and the twins had started pelting Wood with balls till he got the message.   
  
"Why though, dinners go for hours more could still practice and have enough time to eat," Wood complained.   
  
"Not if we are going to have a shower first," George says.   
  
"Cause we stink and I want to eat while not feeling grimey," Fred finishes.   
  
"I agree," Harry says, "I am tired and hungry and I smell and ache. I want to feel human again and then have dinner in peace."   
  
"Fine," Wood says with a long drawn out childish sigh.   
  
Which causes the three to begin laughing.   
  
8888  
  
"Are you ready," Fred starts by saying a few weeks later.   
  
"Tomorrow is your first game," George finishes.   
  
"I am as ready as I can be," Harry says with a smile.   
  
"You don't seem nervous Harry," Neville asks from where he is sitting a few people down.   
  
"I'm not, not really. Though this is my first Quidditch game you guys know I played sports at primary. I once played a game with a thousand people in the stands." A pause. "Now that was weird and unexpected and a bit nerve wracking." Harry then smiles.   
  
A bunch of ah's and ooh's come from that.   
  
"Yeah," Harry says with a it of a laugh. "That said this is new and brilliant and I am looking forward to putting the hours and hours," he gets cut off.   
  
"And hours and hours and hours," the Twins start saying.   
  
Giving them a grin Harry finishes, "and hours of practice and coaching. So I think I am as ready as I can possibly be without actually playing."   
  
8888  
  
"I'm telling you, Snape was cursing your broom Harry," Ron was saying to Harry as they sat in the corner of the common room.   
  
"Why would he be trying to curse me, we respect each other," is Harry's response.   
  
"I don't know," Hermione says thinking, "but I know that when he got distracted your broom regained control."   
  
"Neville," Harry says, "what are your thoughts."   
  
"Someone was cursing your broom, Harry," Neville starts by saying. Then a pause, "But I am not sure if it was Snape as his actions could also be seen as a counter curse."   
  
"Hmm," Harry says, "so any other thoughts."   
  
"I still think it was Snape," Ron says, "but yes his actions could have been counter curse." He then sighs strongly for having to accept that.  
  
"If it wasn't him we need to figure out who else was there that could have done it," Hermione comments.   
  
"So an adult or upper year, there is no way it a younger student could curse an official Quiddich broom, they are warded," Harry notes. He then says, "well, no point on us dwelling right now, let us think about it."   
  
"I agree," Ron says and then pauses as he gets a big grin. "Lets talk about HOW WICKED YOU WERE PLAYING." A laugh. "So wicked."   
  
Which leads the group to discussing the game and how great Harry was. Especially when he dropped off his broom but still caught the snitch before touching the ground.   
  
~~~


	15. Book Lists

  
**Book Lists**  
\------------------  
Date: First Year  
  
Knocking on the teacher's room door Harry waits to be answered. As soon as he hears, "come in," he does so, opening the door and walking inside.  
  
He sees Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra as well as the teachers he recognizes as teaching Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Runic Studies.  
  
Harry greets them politely before saying, "pardon the interruption but I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time."  
  
The teachers look at each other curious as to what Harry might want. It is Flitwick that answers, "of course, how may we assist you Mr Potter."  
  
"Well, I was recently made aware that due to my muggle upbringing I am lacking certain necessary information about magic and the wizarding world. So I wanted to ask if you were willing to provide me with a list of books that you would individually or as a whole recommend."  
  
The professors look at each other for a moment while Professor Sprout asks curiously, "were you not given the muggleborn orientation packet and book list."   
  
"Unfortunately not. It seems that because my parents were magical I was put down as already knowing it all. While I don't blame anyone here I would like to correct the ignorance. Though I have already gotten my hands on the beginner books, I borrowed them from some friends, it made me wonder if there might be others I could get."  
  
"Hence your question to us," says Professor Vector the Arithmancy professor.  
  
"Yes," Harry says with a smile. "It's not just intro books I would like but, well, anything that further explains magic and this new world I find myself in. From society, to culture, to government, and everything around and in between." He then looks at the professors that teach the advanced classes. "Even beginner facts on your various fields would be useful as well, so I can begin trying to understand where it all leads to."  
  
"Are out sure your Gryffindor, Mr Potter. This sounds like a Ravenclaw request." Flitwick says with a smile.  
  
"Well the Sorting Hat did say I would do extremely well in all Houses, though it picked Gryffindor due to my willingness to DO rather than just know." Harry says with a smile and a bit of a sideways laugh.  
  
Smiling back at the lad, Flitwick then glances at the other professors as they all silently communicate by eye contact. After what felt like a long time but was no longer than a minute, two tops, it's Professor McGonagall that speaks. "I do apologize for that oversight Mr Potter, so yes, we will be more than happy to provide a list of books we feel would be helpful to you."  
  
Before Harry can say thank you Flitwick speaks. "As its not assigned reading, and you did ask for it, I want you to know I plan on making my list for you long. Of course you don't have to read everything now but I feel you having them will aid you, if you are willing to put some time into understanding."  
  
Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher says, "you might not be taking my subject right now but there are a few books related to it that I wish I had known about. I am giving you that chance."  
  
"Thank you professors, all of you. I appreciate any information you may provide. Please don't feel it necessary to restrict yourself to books the library has as I figure I can get others as time allows." He pauses as if a question comes to his mind. "What would be the easiest way for me to get your lists, and of course there is no rush as you are helping me and I know you are all very busy."  
  
Again the professors look at each other, though its Sprout who next speaks. "Those of us that have you in class will hand them to you then, those of us who don't will provide it to Professor McGonagall to give to you. As for time, by Friday should be good."  
  
"Thank you professors." Harry says with a smile.  
  
Right as he is about to head out Flitwick speaks, "oh, did you want us to ask Professor Snape and the other professors not here for you."  
  
"I would appreciate help on the others, though don't worry on asking Professor Snape." Seeing their confusion and growing upset that he will be ignoring the potions teacher, Harry explains to end the worry. "I figure he would respect it more if it came from me directly, so I plan on asking him personally. Please wish me luck." As he finishes a grin appears on his face.  
  
The teachers laugh a bit and bid him permission to depart. Though Harry  didn't realize what he started the group began talking about their favorite books for over the next hour.  
  
8888  
  
Staying after class one day Harry moves to the desk where Professor Snape is sitting and says. "Professor, may I have a moment of your time."  
  
"If you must Mr Potter, what do you need." Though his voice gives little emotions, in truth he is curious at what the boy wants.  
  
"I was wondering if you were willing to provide me with a list of books you find especially useful for potions specifically or magic, and the magical world, generally."  
  
"Now why would I do that," he smoothly says with a bit of a sneer.  
  
"It's just that while it seems everyone thought I grew up knowing about magic the truth is I didn't till I received my Hogwarts letter. Petunia, ah, that is Aunt Petunia, never told me about it." Harry pauses, the heavy glint of Professor Snape's eyes making it difficult to continue. But continue he did, as he made a promise to ask. "I aim to fix that lack of knowledge, which is why I'm asking you."  
  
Snape moves his eyes over the boy as he thinks. 'Just like his father,' but then even mentally he pauses, 'maybe in looks. But in personality, so much more like Lily.' Mind made up he speaks, "you will have a list by end of class Friday. But if I'm to do this I expect something from you, a 5-foot essay on the proper methods of brewing potions to be handed in by next Wednesday, or it will be detentions." The plural was very much included.  
  
"Of course Professor, thank you. I appreciate your assistance on this matter and will have the essay done as required."  
  
"Good. Dismissed." Snape says with no room to disagree with him, not that Harry would.  
  
Picking up his bag Harry gives one more nod and walks out. To be immediately set upon by his friends who had waited for him. Smiling at them Harry says, "what's up."  
  
"Shouldn't we be asking you that," says Ron.  
  
"Yeah, why did you stay late," wonders Dean.  
  
"Is everything okay," asks Neville.  
  
Harry laughs. "Yeah, everything is fine. I simply had a question I wanted to ask him." He says as they begin walking through the halls towards the great hall.  
  
"Did he answer you," Neville comments.  
  
"Yes, with the detail I wanted." Then Harry laughs, with get odd looks, so he quickly explains. "In exchange he ordered me to write a paper on potions brewing."  
  
As they move to sit down Dean asks, "do you still think it was worth it?"  
  
"Oh yes, very much so." Harry says with nod.  
  
Up at the high table Flitwick turns from watching Potter and his friends arrive to that of Snape. "So did Mr Potter speak to you after class."  
  
Giving him a sideways look Snape them responds. "He did. I agreed to give him a list by Friday."  
  
"What did you want in exchange," asked McGonagall.  
  
"A 5-foot essay on the proper methods of potion brewing." Was Snape's response.  
  
"You are testing to see if he reads the books on your list, aren't you." Vector says next to Flitwick.   
  
"Of course." Then he looks at his fellow teachers, his friends. "Plus, if he reads it and properly does the assignment then his brewing will be better. One less dunderhead would not be a bad thing. Especially as I will have to teach him for the next seven years."  
  
The teachers laugh as lunch continues.  
  
8888  
  
It's Friday night about an hour before curfew and Harry is heading towards Hagrid's hut. Though it's windy it's not as cold so it could be, which has Harry happily skipping along.  
  
Knocking at the door Harry hears, "back Fang, back." Then the door opens and Hagrid is looking at Harry. "Hey Harry, isn't it a bit late for you to visit."  
  
"Curfew is in an hour, so I'm still good. Anyway I doubt I will be here that long, but can I come in for a bit." Harry says with a smile.  
  
"Of course. Come in, come in. Whatcha need."  
  
"Well I got the lists from the professors and I wrote my own lists as well. So I was wondering if you would be willing to visit Diagon Alley and Gringotts for me tomorrow."  
  
Hagrid rubs his face in thought, as he goes over his plans. "Actually, sure, tomorrow is perfect for me. I have no plans."  
  
"Great Hagrid, thank you. This will help me a lot and I appreciate your willingness to assist me here."  
  
"It's no problem Harry, I'm glad to help."  
  
Harry smiles widely at that. "The top sheet is for you and the sealed package is for Gringotts. I don't object to you reading what's inside by the way, nothing is bad. In fact a lot of the books are recommendations from my professors, including you." Harry grins at that and gets an answering grin. "That said, I wouldn't mind keeping what I'm doing on the down low."  
  
With that out of the way the two begin talking on random stuff for the next half hour before Harry heads back up to the school.  
  
~~~


	16. Helpful Assistance

**Helpful Assistance**  
\-------------  
    Date: First Year, Two Months In  
  
"Next," was the word that Hagrid heard as he walked up to the teller station in Gringotts.   
  
Reaching forward he put a key looking object with a note on the counter while saying, "Here to visit my vault."   
  
The Goblin, quickly reading the note, sneers as they always do, then says. "Right. Come this way."  
  
If anyone was paying attention, though nobody was, they would see Hagrid being escorted down the traditional passageway to the vault car. What they wouldn't see is that the two turned a corner and went down a different hallway. Which soon led them down into a different portion of the bank, one much more opulent than the areas most visitors are used to.   
  
Instead of the natural stone of other areas this section had wood paneled walls and carpeted floors. They also passed a number of alcoves containing tapestries, paintings, portraits, and statues. Between the alcoves were doors, each labeled with the name of a particular noble house. They stopped when they reached the one saying 'Potter' on it. At that point the goblin escorting Hagrid knocked and opened the door when "Come in" was heard.   
  
Hagrid ducked into the room and saw behind the desk a goblin, one who looked shocked at the interruption. Before Hagrid could speak, though he was able to sit down in the chair before the goblin's desk, the clearly designated Potter account manager spoke. "What business do you have with the Potter accounts?"   
  
"Ah, pardon me." Hagrid says sounding a bit out of place in an account office. "I am here at Harry Potter's request. I have some letters for you from him." He waits for the nod and then reaches into his coat to take out a signed letter. He then hands it to Ragnok, a name he knows only as it says so on the nameplate on his desk.   
  
After taking the letter in his hand Ragnok reaches out with his own innate magic in order to scan it. He needed to make sure, after all, that the letter was from who it says it was from. The first thing he notices is that it is sealed using the traditional style of the Potters. This is very important as it clearly gives off the aura of magic that record and experience shows is that of Harry Potter. So knowing it was a legal letter Ragnok had no issue with opening it, especially since he knew that he could ignore as Mr Potter wasn't present.   
  
Giving Hagrid a look Ragnok says, "So do you know the contents of the letter."   
  
"Not word for word, though he did say their purpose." Is Hagrid's response.   
  
"Why did Mr Potter send you personally rather than message us through owl," Ragnok questioned Hagrid.   
  
"So I could explain some things to you. He didn't want it to be impersonal and as he is at school he couldn’t come himself." Hagrid explained to Ragnok.   
  
Nodding at that. "Its a nice gesture, one which wouldn't have had to happen if he spoke to us when he first visited."   
  
Scratching his head nervous on that issue Hagrid then says. "That be my fault. I showed him Diagon Alley and didn't think to mention his status. I forgot he didn't know."  
  
"Is that why you agreed to help him," Ragnok asks with a sly smile.   
  
"Yes. I want to do right by him." Hagrid states firmly.   
  
Ragnok nods at that while giving Hagrid a sharp tooth smile. "That is good to hear because you will be pretty busy today."  
  
"Its an honor to help Harry." Hagrid says without hesitation. "What do I do."   
  
"You will be bringing order sheets to various stores and then picking them up when they are ready. Most shops will be paid through deposit slips though I will give you a bag with some gold for the small purchases." Ragnok gives him a toothy smile. "As I said you will be busy as looking at his list its pretty much every store in Diagon and Horizont Alley, if nothing than its to pick up a owl order brochure so that Mr Potter can purchase stuff at his leisure later on."   
  
"Okay then, so when do you want me to start."   
  
"Soon, though there are some things you need to know before you begin. You will need to visit Gringotts again before you head back to Hogwarts, as there are some materials I need to gather for Mr Potter. That said, how long do you have before you need to head out."   
  
"Dinner time I guess, though even that isn't required."   
  
"So you have six hours to do all the shopping, that seems perfect for our needs." Ragnok says while looking at his schedule. "That said I doubt you will be shopping the whole time. In fact I know you won't, which is why Mr Potter authorized us to cover your tab today at the Leaky Cauldron. While waiting please feel free to enjoy your time there." Seeing that Hagrid was going to object to Harry paying for it Ragnok interjects with, "both Mr Potter and Gringotts insists on that, so you can't decline."   
  
Which leads Hagrid to nodding in acceptance, as there is little else he could do.    
  
After leaving Gringotts his first stop was Ollivander's wand shop, which was not something that Hagrid was looking forward to. As was expected the moment he entered Ollivander was 'there' and staring at him. The older man's eyes all but shouted 'what need do you have for a wand shop'.   
  
"Ah, I'm here at request." Hagrid then hands Ollivander the Gringotts sheet especially made for this particular situation. As even Gringotts knew Hagrid didn't exactly have wand rights.   
  
"I see. Let us gather the wand care kit, the wand holsters - arm, belt, and leg - and a wand holder of a cane variety. It seems Mr Potter feels the need to be equipped for all varieties of situations." Ollivander says with a smirk as he asks for payment.   
  
Which Hagrid was quite glad to do so he could leave the shop as soon as possible.   
  
He began wandering up and down the street, his presence not even causing raised eyebrows as he was a common sight. This amused Hagrid as it hid the fact that he was here on a somewhat secret shopping spree. Which led to another thought, he was happy that Gringotts charmed the letters so that the shop keepers could not share the identity of who they were assisting.   
  
Hagrid then walked up and down Diagon Alley, Horizont Alley, Vertica Alley and even the very beginning of Nocturn Alley which held acceptable shops. For most shops this simply saw him walking in and picking up an owl order sheet. If they were a shop which had a subscription service recommended by Gringotts then he would use some gold to sign up as well. Hagrid knew some of them would be canceled by Harry later on, but he figured the lad would enjoy picking and choosing what services he wanted to keep.   
  
The first major shop where Hagrid didn't just buy an owl subscription, though he does that as well, was the potions supply shop. Once he had the attention of the shopkeeper Hagrid handed him the Gringotts letter.   
  
Reading over the letter the shopkeeper says, "this is going to be a nice kit, I see the hands of Professor Snape in some of these choices. Having all of these, and in the numbers he wants, will let him experiment as he learns the art of potions. That said, while I have everything in stock its not pre-made so it will take some time to gather. If you wouldn't mind please come back in an hour or so and I will have all the ingredients collected."   
  
Nodding in both agreement and thanks Hagrid heads out of that store and decides to go to the trunk and bag store. After getting the owl order he also picked out a standard bottomless bag which Harry could use to carry his books and supplies to class. After that he heads to the counter with the list, which causes his eyes to go wide as he sees the job he is going to have to do.  
  
The shopkeeper looks at Hagrid while saying, "right, so the library trunk is something you can take away right now, its premade. The same cannot be said for the tent and school trunk projects for they are both unique constructions. A few weeks at best, a few months at worse, depending on what I come upon as I work on it."  
  
"That's fine. His only want is it be done before school ends." Hagrid says with a smile. "If you need his input you may owl him, he wants this perfect."   
  
The man nods at that, "that is good to hear. In fact I know I will have to take him up on that offer, I will have some questions as the process goes on. Other than that I have to begin, this is going to be quite fun to build."  
  
Nodding at that. "Gringotts authorized half payment now and half when its done. Here is the Gringotts note." Hagrid says with a smile to the shopkeeper while also paying for the bag and library trunk. He then heads out of the shop and down the street to the next  
  
The next shop Hagrid visited was the supply stop, which was a pretty easy one. Hagrid just bought a huge supply of paper, parchment, notebooks, journals, inkwells, and numerous quills with various features. Once paid for it all went into the bag for ease of transport.   
  
The next shop was the bookstore, which Hagrid knew was going to take a long time for everything to be gathered. He had glanced at the list given by Gringotts - he did have permission of course - and realized it contained enough to put even most Ravenclaws to shame. Every topic imaginable had at least one book, though most had a few. While there was a lot of books on various fields of magic the categories that seemed to have the most were those based on culture, society, economy, government, and law.   
  
Heading to the manager on duty Hagrid spoke to him briefly while handing him the Gringotts letter. The man's eyes turned wide, even bigger than the shopkeeper from the trunk store, at the nature of this upcoming sale.   
  
"For real," the man breathes out thinking that this might be too good to be true.   
  
"Yea," is Hagrid's answer, with a bit of a booming laugh.   
  
"I thought he was was sorted into Gryffindor," was the only thing the man could say as he gazed at the list.   
  
"Aye, that is true. It seems the lad wishes to make up for lost time studying what it means to a magical."   
  
"Ah," the man says, "interesting. Well its going to take an hour or so for me to gather all the books on the list. I figure you probably have some other shopping to do till then."   
  
"Yes." Then Hagrid stops and takes out the library trunk he had purchased. "Use this to store the books. No need to make it pretty though."   
  
Smiling at that the man nods. "Good to hear. Having the trunk will make life easier. By the way as a thank you I will be throwing in, free of charge, a lifetime subscription to our book service. The details will be included in the package you pick up." A pause. "On the matter of payment, I'm assuming a Gringots' bank note."   
  
Nodding in thanks Hagrid then says, "Yes. So no overflowing bags of gold." With nothing else to be said or done Hagrid gave a final nod and then headed out of the ship and back onto the streets. Though he sighed at how tiring it was to to back and forth he couldn't help but also be a bit proud. He was helping Harry to undo years of ignorance and make his way onto the path of a Potter.   
  
His next store was quick, it was the pet supply store. Inside there he picked up some more owl treats and other such supplies for Hedwig. After getting that Hagrid went and looked for an owl cage whose interior was larger than the outside and which came equipped with all necessary owl furnishings, including a door which was always passable by the owl even if barred. After that Hagrid began looking for a number of other special owl magic items, including a travel window and an owl collar. Adding an owl order sheet Hagrid left the store with everything he needed stored safely in the bag.   
  
After walking into a number of stores to pick up owl orders Hagrid made his way to Madam Malkin's store. Once inside he was quickly approached by her as she asked how could she help him.   
  
"Its not for me. I'm aiding another." So said Hagrid hands her the list associated with her shop. "You still have his measurements right?" He asks.   
  
She nods. "Yes I do. We keep them just in case." Then she looks back down at the list. "Well this is going to take some time, multiple days as its a pretty big order. Is that okay."   
  
"Yea, he thought so. Gringotts authorized half now and half later. I could return an hour or two for what is done, the rest can be owl shipped." Is Hagrid's response.   
  
"Sounds good. I am looking forward to designing and crafting his new wardrobe. He is going to look like a little prince when I am done." Madam Malkin says with a huge smile.   
  
Which Hagrid returns with a smile and a laugh of his own. "Well, I will be going. See you in an hour or so." With that said he turns and leaves the shop, heading for the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
Upon entering the bar the owner Tom gestures for Hagrid to come over. "Hey Hagrid, so Gringotts contacted me. Your food and drink are covered today, so what do you want. The special today is a shepard's pie just so you know."   
  
"Thanks," Hagrid says with a smile, amused that Gringotts made sure that he couldn't ignore that part. "Sounds good. I'll have a Caesar salad, lobster bisque soup, and a shepard's pie. I've been busy."   
  
Laughing a bit Tom says. "Sure not a problem. Enjoy. Oh, by the way, here is an owl order sheet. I take orders for food deliveries which might come in useful in the future." He says with a grin.   
  
Hagrid laughs at that as he finds it amusing that not even the Leaky Cauldron was immune to being a place where he had to collect material. Mentally shrugging Hagrid decided that it didn't matter and that he should enjoy the food and drink since it was on Harry.   
  
After an hour and a half of good food and good company Hagrid finishes and heads back out into the street. He soon found himself retracing his steps, revisiting the shops that had items for him to pick up. Neither the clothes, or the potions, or even the books were that difficult to pickup. Those shops that needed payment were given the other portion and so everyone felt as if the work was fairly handled. Though Hagrid didn't know it the fact that Harry Potter made such large purchases without any issues on proper payment did much to increase his standing among the business folk of Diagon Alley.   
  
After finishing the collection Hagrid made his way to Gringotts in order to speak with Ragnok again. As soon as Hagrid walked into the bank a goblin broke away from the wall in order to escort him to the office. He didn't even have to go to the teller station, an honor that few magicals could say they have experienced. Moments later Hagrid sat down in the visitor chair right across Ragnok's desk.   
  
Ragnok spoke first, "so how was your shopping trip."   
  
"Good," Hagrid answers pleased, "it went well. Harry will get all he wants."  
  
"That is good to know. I will say we have already processed most of the bank notes and the shops all seem pleased at what they did."   
  
"The lists helped for sure." A pause as Hagrid thought about things. "If I may ask, was this hard on Harry's account."   
  
"While we can't speak of an account holder's financial status, I will say that everything today was paid for by the Trust Vault. So it caused no hardship for him." The only reason Ragnok answered was because of how much assistance Hagrid provided this day. After a pause he continues, "now before you leave I want to give you the container and documents that I have been working on all day. You need to give this to Harry, and only Harry, as soon as you can." So said he passes the tin and the envelop with the instructions to Hagrid who puts it in the bag he has with him.   
  
"Of course, as soon as I get back to Hogwarts." Hagrid says and then looks at the clock on the wall. "I need to get back, is there anything else."   
  
"No, we are good. Have a good evening. Gringotts thanks you for your assistance in correcting some of the issues with one of our oldest clients." Is what Ragnok says as he dismisses Hagrid, who smiles back and heads out.   
  
Once at Hogwarts he runs into Harry, who is sitting in one of the covered bridges reading a book. With a smile and a heartfelt thank you Harry takes the package from Hagrid. They then spend a few minutes talking about Hagrid's day before they part ways to prepare for dinner.   
  
With his schedule packed Harry will wait till the next weekend to being going through the purchased items. It will take him a while to sort through it all but in the end all the material will enable him to become even a better student and person than he was before.   
  
~~~


	17. Halloween Troll

  
**Halloween Troll**  
\--------------  
    Date: First Year, Halloween Night  
  
As Ron entered the common room from the dorms he noticed Harry sitting in a corner chair reading a book. Moving over to him he said, "hey, heading down to dinner, we can both go together."   
  
"Nah, I'm not feeling it tonight," was Harry's somewhat sad response.   
  
Ron opened his mouth to say 'but it's Halloween,' but then he realized, of course, it was Halloween. So he nodded instead saying, "okay, I understand. Did you want me to stay with you, keep you company."   
  
Harry shakes his head firmly, "no, not at all. In fact do the opposite, go and have fun, relax and eat, and enjoy the evening."   
  
Looking at him for a moment Ron nods in acceptance, "sure, will do." A pause. "I will see if I can bring some food back for you."   
  
"Thanks Ron, I appreciate that," Harry says while only barely managing a smile, as he didn't much like this day.   
  
8888  
  
As Ron sits down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall he begins making his plate, as if it was a completely normal dinner.   
  
After a few minutes Hermione notices that Harry wasn't there. So she asks, "do you know where Harry is."   
  
Ron nods his head at that, while trying to downplay the nature of what he is about to say, as he knew Harry wouldn't want attention focused on it or him. "He was reading in the common room, said he wasn't feeling that great." A pause then, "not medical wing fixable."   
  
As Hermione opens her mouth to comment on that, Neville slaps his forehead and says, "duh." He then blushes as those nearby look at him, so he explains further, "what's tonight guys."   
  
"Halloween," Dean says, but then stops as both his and the other's around them eyes widen in understanding.   
  
"No wonder he isn't feeling well, I wouldn't either, not on this night," Seamus says.   
  
Everybody nods at that but then decides to take a page out of Ron's book and return to their plates, talking and eating as if nothing special is happening.  
  
That return to normalcy is interrupted when Hermione stands up, "I'm going to go get him." They look at her so she says, "not to get him to talk or celebrate but I know he needs to eat, he didn't eat much at breakfast or lunch but did a lot of magic in classes today."   
  
Neville stands up, "I will join you Hermione." Then he turns towards the others and says jokingly, "save us some of the good food guys."   
  
As they leave eyes turn to Ron as he continue to eats. Feeling them on him he responds by saying, "I'm not saying they are wrong but I also know what Harry asked of me. I plan on following what he said, I think he would appreciate that."   
  
They nod, this is Harry so of course he would.   
  
8888  
  
As Hermione and Neville are walking back to the Gryffindor common room they see Fred and George coming from another hallway.   
  
"What's up gents," the twins say, "dinner is the other way."   
  
"It's Halloween," Hermione says, "and Harry didn't want to eat."   
  
"So we decided to go get him, he needs food," Neville finishes.   
  
Fred and George look at each other in understanding of what not is being said then nod, "we will join you, I think we can help convince him to leave the common room."   
  
The group, now four strong, continue towards the common room.   
  
8888  
  
Harry looks up from where he was reading when the door opened, "hey guys, what's up."   
  
"We know why you don't want to go to the great hall," Neville says as a start, "and we understand."   
  
"But Harry," Hermione continues, "with all the magic you used today in class and study you need to eat, especially as you didn't have a good breakfast or lunch."   
  
"Yeah, Harry," Fred and George chime in, "food is necessary when a lot of magic is used."   
  
"I get that guys, and I could eat, but I'm not really feeling the whole great hall," is Harry's response.   
  
The twins nod at that, "which is what we figured when we heard about it, so we decided to come and share one of our secrets." They then stop and together they shout, "the Kitchens!"   
  
Laughing at the antics of the two Harry tilts his head, "the kitchens," he asks.   
  
"Yep, the kitchens. We can go there and get food without the hustle and bustle of the great hall."   
  
Harry nods at that, "okay sure, why not. Lets go all." A pause as he thinks things, then he says. "Thanks guys, I'm glad you decided to come and get me." Another pause. "Is Ron enjoying Halloween."   
  
Neville and Hermione nod at that, "yeah he is, said you wanted him to which is why he didn’t come."   
  
"I did and I'm glad he is, but yeah, lets head to the kitchens."   
  
8888  
  
As they walked down to where the twins said the kitchens were they were talking about simple random things. That peace was interrupted when they heard a boom, and the ground shook. Looking at each other in surprise they turned the corner as they needed to and saw a surprising sight - a troll.   
  
Harry couldn't help himself and so he snickered and said, "well, that's not something you see every day."   
  
Which was in many ways a bad thing to do as it drew attention to their presence from the troll which stopped and stared before roaring at the group.   
  
"Right," Harry said quickly, "this is not good. Does anyone know any spells we could use to deal with the troll."   
  
As they are speaking the troll starts heading in their direction, which sees them backing up and trying to move around it.   
  
Fred goes, "trolls are resistant to most spells that try and stun it."   
  
Harry nods, "okay, fine. Lets try and distract it so we can buy some time to figure out. Cast whatever spells you know, lets test things out."   
  
With a nod of acceptance the group starts moving, wands flash out as the group work to figure out what spells could work against the troll. It isn't long before Hermione begins calling out spell ideas, she is well read after all. At the same time Harry starts giving movement directions, like he would in a game of football.   
  
Eventually Neville called out, "levitation spell."  
  
Harry blinks at the idea and then grins, "good thought Neville. Guys at the same time let us all cast the levitation charm on the club with the image of having it float and then hit it on the head. Five of us should overclock the spell." They all nod, while ducking and moving, and getting into a safe location. "One ... two ... three ... go!"   
  
As Harry predicted five individuals all casting wingardium levoisa with intense focus caused the spell to grow in magnitude. The club flew into the air with a zoom and then, as the troll stared in shock at its empty hands, it hit the ceiling and came crashing back down with a thud.   
  
Which on its own would have been damaging, but it didn't just happen once - no the club flew up and down four more times due to the empowered casting. By the time it finished moving the troll was on the ground, dead or unconscious the students couldn't decide. Though in truth it was probably dead one never really knew with magic.   
  
"Okay folks, not what we expected," Harry says with a shake, "but par for the course I think." They nod at that.  
  
Neville then tilts his head as he says, "so are you willing to go to the great hall Harry."   
  
Harry just laughs.  
  
8888  
  
A few minutes before, Professor Quiriril walked into the great hall and says, "troll in the dungeons, troll in the dungeons, thought you should now," then fell to the floor in what seemed like a faint.   
  
Panic instantly erupted in the room as people started yelling while the teachers started trying to take back order. It took the Headmaster using is wand to blast a beam of light and sound before control was reestablished.   
  
"Prefects tend to your houses, bring everyone towards the common room."  
  
It is at that moment that the five students walk into the hall talking about the 'battle,' they just had.   
  
"Mr Potter, and where were you," said Professor McGonagall in the lull in conversation.   
  
Looking at the silent hall and then up at the head table he says, "tonight is Halloween and I didn't feel like partying so I was reading in the common room. But my friends decided that no matter how I felt I still needed to eat, and so they decided to come and get me. On our way to the kitchens, as I did not feel coming here at the time, we happened to meet a troll."   
  
Eruption of sound as the students began talking among themselves again. This time it was Professor Flitwick who launched a spell into the air to silence the school. It was he who also spoke, "by your celebratory demeanor I assume you were victorious."   
  
"Yes, there is either a knocked out or dead troll in the Hall of Portraits, we are not sure," Harry replies to the professor.   
  
"What were you thinking," Professor McGonagall says.   
  
"We were thinking on how to survive, since we met up the troll in a hallway that had no other exit," the twins replied to try and get some focus away from Harry. The three others nod in agreement with that statement.   
  
It is Neville that speaks, "we weren't going after the troll, it sort of just happened to be in our path as we were going to help a friend."   
  
The teachers look at each other and then the heads of houses speak.  
  
"Five points to each of you for loyalty to a friend," said Professor Sprout.   
  
"Five points to each for intelligently coming up with a solution to a problem," this is Flitwick.   
  
"Two points for being cunning in how you faced the best," says Professor Snape.    
  
"Five points each for having courage in the face of a monster stronger and bigger than you," says McGonagall.   
  
The Headmaster then says, with full twinkle in his eye, "well, it seems our call to head to the common rooms were a bit premature. You may all sit back and enjoy your dinner." Then a pause, "Professors Snape, Flitwick, and McGonagall please come with me, Madam Pomfrey, please check out Professor Quirill."  
  
So said movement begins as the students return to eating. Harry shrugs his shoulder and goes to a seat, so he can have some food. Amusingly enough as soon as he sits down all his favorites appear around him, "events travel fast, even the kitchens already know about it." Harry then pauses, and says, "to those in the kitchens, thank you."   
  
Those around him hear a faint, "yours welcome," which causes Harry to grow a big smile on his face as he begins eating.   
  
~~~


	18. Library Study

  
**Library Study**  
\-------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
As Harry was looking for books in the library he happened to notice the cut out of a door in the back of one of the shelving sections. Blinking in confusion as he knew he was nowhere near the restricted section he pushed open the door to see where it lead.   
  
And blinked at the room he found, which was clearly designed to be a study room for group projects. The center of the room was taken up by a round table containing twenty seats, though there was a bit of a shimmer that indicated it was enchanted. Though he didn't know he figured it probably meant it could be expanded if necessary. To the back was a fireplace that when lit probably made the room nice and cozy and comfortable. To the sides were empty bookshelves that looked like they were designed so that books could be put there why the students were working together.   
  
It was clearly a useful space but for some reason he had the feeling that the room hadn't been used for a while. Shrugging his shoulder at that he decided he didn't care why people had forgotten about it since it was so useful.   
  
Deciding that if there was one there was probably others Harry began looking around other portions fo the library. He was right, of course, there were other rooms. He found three other big rooms and six smaller rooms designed for no more than four people at a time.   
  
Heading to the main desk he stopped when he noticed that Madam Pince was talking to Professor Flitwick and Snape. Approaching the three he made his presence noted and waited for them to turn towards him. "Sorry to interrupt Madam Pince, Professors but there was something I wanted to show you."  
  
"Yes Mr Potter, what is it that you need," says Madam Pince as its her domain.   
  
"I was looking for books in the Geography section when I noticed a panel on the back wall." He stops and then coughs, "I well pushed the panel and discovered it opened to a study room."   
  
"Excuse me," Pince says blinking, "you found what."   
  
Nodding, "I know that is what I thought which is why I came to find you. I can show you all."   
  
They gesture for him to lead the way and that they would follow.   
  
It is Professor Snape who says, "as I know you are not lying I find the fact that we didn't know about such chambers to be interesting."   
  
By this point they reached the place the door was, which could clearly be seen. Harry then opened the door up and showed the three the room beyond.   
  
"I walked around the common portions of the library and discovered three other rooms this size plus six smaller four-person rooms," Harry states.   
  
"This is a great find Mr Potter," Flitwick says, "it will help students who wish to study together to do so in the library."   
  
Madam Pince nods, "they can take whatever books they want for by leaving them on these shelves they get resorted at the end of the day."   
  
"Plus," Professor Snape says, "the students can speak as they need without fear of others overhearing or being bothered by their talk."   
  
Harry nods at that, "I thought the same things Madam, Professors. I figured this would be a perfect place for the study sessions that my year has begun doing."   
  
"Do you wish for a boon Mr Potter," asks Madam Pince.  
  
Harry nods with a grin, "yes I do Madam. I would like it if my year had the room automatically signed out when we do our communal study sessions. The same for the Slytherin-Ravenclaw, Slytherin-Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff study sessions if they have them, which I don't know if they do."   
  
"Twenty points to Gryffindor Mr Potter," Madam Pince says, "not just for finding these great rooms but for also thinking of your yearmates when asking for a boon." A pause. "It shall be ask you ask, not just for this year but for all seven that you are at Hogwarts if possible."   
  
"Thank you Madam," Harry smiles in thanks, "well I will be heading out now, have a good day." So said he heads out.   
  
The three adults look at each other before giving a grin, or a turn of the eye for Snape, at the turn of events.  
  
8888  
  
At the staff meeting the next day Professor Flitwick was saying, "so Mr Potter just randomly found some of the old and lost study rooms in the Library."   
  
Raising an eyebrow at that McGonagall says, "what was he doing to find the rooms."   
  
"Reading books as one does in a library," is Snape's sly comment.  
  
Flitwick nods at that then says, "Its true, he was looking for books and noticed the nearby wall was a bit different, so looking into it found the room."  
  
Professor Vector, who teaches Arithmancy, nods at that. "From what I have seen of Mr Potter he does not seem like one to go about casting random spells in the library, of all places. So I am moved to trust his word on him not doing anything but being present." A pause before she continues, "yet something triggered the return of rooms which had been shrouded for decades."  
  
"Do you think we should be worried Septima," Sprout asks.   
  
A shake of the head, "no, not at all. Hogwarts is an old structure with over a thousand years of runes and arithmantic patterns underlying it. I don't think we should be concerned, rather I think we should pay attention."   
  
The staff all nod at that, in agreement.   
  
The Headmaster gains a twinkle in his eye, as if he knows something, "well paying attention is something we can do. I will say that there hasn't been any change to the wards, they are as secure now as they always have been so have no worries on that." He pauses at that before continuing. "Well, as interesting as that is let us return our focus on the topic of our students."   
  
~~~


	19. Communal Study Buddies

  
**Communal Study Buddies**  
\-------------------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
It was a few months into classes and Harry was feeling exhausted, but loving it. Oh things were hard and he was constantly busy, but the subjects were interesting and the people around him were fun.  
  
If he had a problem it was him not yet getting into the full groove of studying, but he had an idea.  
  
Walking into the common room he looked around to see if he could find any of his friends and what he saw proved what he decided. The three of them were in different corners trying to organize their work, but not entirely succeeding. Which was the same boat he found himself in.   
  
So he approached and got there attention, "hey all, so I was thinking of going to the library, getting a table, and then organizing how I'm doing the work. Any of you want to join."  
  
Hermione looked ecstatic at the invite, Neville worried and shy, and Dean grateful, but all said yes. Packing their bags the four made their way to the library for a two hour study and work session, which was the most successful that any of them had so far at Hogwarts.  
  
8888  
  
As the Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws got out Harry stopped a bit in the hallway. Pitching his voice so both groups could here him he said, "as we have a free period right now I plan on going to the library to work both the Transfiguration and Charms work we were just assigned. Any of you who are free or interested are welcome to join me."  
  
The Ravenclaws look at each other and they Terry Boot says, "we're interested and will join you. Thanks for the offer."  
  
"No problem, company is always welcomed. Gryffindor's what about you," Harry asks.  
  
"I'm in," Hermione says.  
  
"Same with me," is said by Neville.  
  
Dean and Seamus shrug and nod as well, Ron sighs but agrees, and the other girls say "sure."  
  
With a general agreement made the larger group begins heading to the library. It's Hermione who says, "we discovered that though the writing is unique to each of us the books we need are the same."  
  
Neville nods in agreement with that and continues, "so we often separate to get the various books we would need and then pile then up on the table for our communal use."  
  
Harry nods and smiles before saying, "with teamwork we actually get the work done faster but also smarter, and that gives us more time to work on other projects we may have, including fun ones."  
  
An hour and a half later, as the group of first years were leaving the library, Anthony Goldstein of the Ravenclaws stopped Harry before they could split. "We found this to be really helpful and were wondering if maybe we could make it a thing we do after Transfiguration."  
  
Harry nods, "sure, I'm in. I think it worked out quite well." Hermione nods in agreement as the group splits up and goes on their different ways.  
  
8888  
  
A few days later the Gryffindor first years were leaving Herbology with the Hufflepuffs when Harry was stopped before the group could separate.  
  
As always they appointed one person to speak, and that was Justin Finch-Fletchly. "Hey Harry how's it going."  
  
"It's going good Justin, how about you," was Harry's response.  
  
"I'm good to," a pause then, "um, actually we were wondering if you were planning on going to the library."  
  
Amused since Harry knew where this was going he said, "yep, we have a free period right now so most of us were going there."  
  
"Ah, cool. So we heard what you had set up with the Ravenclaws and were wondering if we could do something similar after our Herbology class."  
  
Harry nodded, "sure, sounds good to me. It was highly helpful last time and I figure doing it again would be really great."  
  
Which was how Harry found himself once again in the library after class with two houses doing homework. Needless to say it was a quite productive use of an hour and a half.  
  
8888  
  
Harry was waiting outside of the Potions classroom waiting for Snape to arrive and open up. Surrounding him were the Gryffindor's all talking about various random things.  
  
He had just finished talking to Ron about Quidditch when motion caught his attention. Looking up he saw Blaise Zabini moving in his direction.  
  
"Hey Zabini," Harry said, "what's up."  
  
"So news has spread about the after doubles study sessions in the library. Were you planning on having one after potions."  
  
Nodding firmly Harry says, "yep, and if you want you can join me. Either by sitting at the same table we are at or one right over so we don't contaminate you with our Gryffindorness." The joking tone is clearly present.  
  
"We might, we might indeed. Talk to you after class Potter." They then head inside the class as Snape had arrived.  
  
Before Harry went inside he turns to the other Gryffindors. "You are welcome to come if you want, but a warning the study session is to study and I won't accept interruption of that. On anyone's part, theirs or yours. Okay."  
  
He then glares at Ron as he was about to open his mouth, probably to say "slimy Slytherin." Instead Ron closes his mouth and walks inside the classroom, deciding it wasn't worth it.  
  
Harry turns to Hermione and Dean and says, "please trust me that if you come in won't tolerate anyone saying negatives on your blood status."  
  
They nod in acceptance, give a smile, and then the group all heads inside the classroom.   
  
8888  
  
Class was over and Harry comfortably stood by the wall across the door to the Potions room. Standing around him were Hermione, Neville, Dean, and the girls of his year. Ron and Seamus had decided thanks but no thanks and headed off, in different directions actually.  
  
The group of Slytherin first years moved towards Harry. Draco opened his mouth, probably about to say an insulting comment about Ron but got poked in his side by Zabini and thus closed it.  
  
Zabini took the moment to say, "we discussed it Potter and decided if you are offering we are accepting. So lets head to the library."  
  
Harry nods and smiles at them, "sounds good all, let's head out. I expect this to both be helpful and news worthy." Everyone grins at that.  
  
Minutes after the group of students depart a shadow moves revealing the pleased face of Professor Snape.  
  
~~~


	20. Wands Choose the Wizard

  
**Wands Choose the Wizard**  
\-------------------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
As the group of first years were gathered around in a corner of the common room Harry was telling a story. "So the day i went to Diagon Alley was a festival day, almost a thousand people were about." He then laughed. "I was lucky though as it took me over an hour at Ollivander's by the time I got out the crowed had lessened a bit." A shutter. "That man is creepy."  
  
Seamus nods, "I know, he went on and on about wands and magic attunement. He even told me a story about my grandmother blowing upon a cauldron with her wand."  
  
"The wand chooses the wizard," Hermione says trying to mimic his voice. "I think he enjoyed the fact I was muggleborn as he gave me a huge speech about it."  
  
Dean nods at that, "same with me, though he seemed confused about something. Kept on muttering about senses being off. We left as soon as we could."  
  
Harry nods with a laugh for all the stuff Ollivander does. He turns to Ron and Neville, who had hadn't spoken, and says. "What about you two, what did Ollivander say to you."  
  
Ron rubs the back of his head shyly, "I never visited him, I'm using my older brother Charlie's first wand."  
  
Tilting his head, Harry asks, "so what caused your brother to get a new wand," as if that was the important thing.  
  
Ron grinned, "he decided he wanted a custom wand and so used his savings to buy one. From what I was told it was in his sixth year. Because we had his original I got it."  
  
"Ah," Harry says with a smile, "that's very cool. How about you Neville."  
  
Neville nods at that, suddenly not feeling as bad, "same with me, though I'm using my father's wand."  
  
Harry doesn't know what to say to that, so he just nods. He can tell their reasons are embarrassing and embarrass them is the last thing he wants to do.  
  
Hermione though says, "but I thought it was important that every witch and wizard has their own wand. That the wand chooses the magical, like I said, and that one will never gets as good a result with another person's wand as one does with one's own."  
  
Seamus, Dean, even Harry nod in agreement with that, it's what they had all heard and been taught after all.  
  
Neville sighs but nods, "I know and you are all right. It's just that my Gran wants me to show honor to my parents by using my father's wand, since he can't."  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss Neville," Harry says, "and I might not know what I'm talking about, but I would think your parents would be more proud if you had your own wand."  
  
Hermione nods in agreement on that, "I remember what my parents said to me when I got my Hogwarts letter. They said they would be proud of me no matter what I did and that I needed to be true to who I am."  
  
Neville nods at that and gives a half smile, "thanks guys. I guess maybe I could go and speak to Professor McGonagall tomorrow. To see if she can do anything about it."  
  
"I think you should go and speak to Professor McGonagall as well Ron," Harry says matter of factly.  
  
"Ah, on that, well I don't exactly have the money," Ron says with hesitation.  
  
Harry nods at that but then says, "well maybe Hogwarts has some sort of special fund for that. Worst is she says no and then you have to wait for it." Harry then smiles, "but she might say yes and if so you will be better off than if you didn't ask at all."  
  
The others not at that, with Seamus adding. "You both will then have two wands to use, backup wands are never bad to have."  
  
At that point Dean then changes the subject, to Quidditch.  
  
8888  
  
"Professors," Harry says as he stands in the archway of the open door to the teachers lounge, "may I talk to you for a moment."  
  
"Of course Mr Potter," Professor Sprout says, "what is it that you need."  
  
"Well I was wondering if Hogwarts had fund for those students who couldn't purchase their own wand or were using second hand wands." Is Harry's response.   
  
"Unfortunately, Mr Potter, the school does not," says Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Ah, I see," is Harry's response to that.  
  
"Mr Potter," Professor Flitwick says, "I know that this doesn't apply to you so may I ask your interest."  
  
Harry nods, "sure. Yesterday I learned that both Ron and Neville were using old wants, Charlie's for Ron and his father's for Neville. They plan on asking you, Professor McGonagall, about getting a new one. Neville has no issue with buying it himself, he just needs an escort. Ron, well, Ron doesn't have the money."  
  
"So you wondered if Hogwarts had a fund for such things," Sprout asked.  
  
"Yes, but that wasn't it. It made me think about the potential of others not having a wand that was good for them. So I wanted to see if it could be fixed." Harry says with a firm voice.  
  
The teachers look at each other, then Flitwick says. "It's true that there are some students whose wands aren't aspected to then properly. We usually correct it by fifth year at the latest by one means or another."  
  
Nodding at that Harry then asks, "is it possible for you to give me the rough number of students right now with old wands."  
  
McGonagall starts to speak, "I'm sorry Mr Potter but such information is restricted."   
  
Flitwick gives her a 'are you serious' look and then says, as Sprout nods in agreement with him, "not including the current crop of first years 23. Them included it's many thirty students tops."  
  
McGonagall then frowns at Flitwick for giving such information while he just beems happily, waiting for Harry to respond.  
  
He is not disappointed.  
  
Harry nods with a smile as he reaches into the bag at his side and roots around it for a while. Humming a bit he pulls out what he was looking for, his Gringotts money pouch.  
  
"Hagrid," Harry says with a smile, "you were with me when I went to Gringotts and saw my trust vault, right. I'm not lacking for gold am I."  
  
Hagrid nods confused, "yeah, I mean, I don't know how much was there but it was a lot. Enough to raise a family comfortably I would say."  
  
Harry responds with, "thank you Hagrid. Now I'm not saying that to brag, rather it's to prove that what I'm about to do won't remove my ability to care for my needs, okay."  
  
As the professors and Hagrid nod at that Flitwick asks, "so what are you planning."  
  
"Well here is some gold, I want to create a fund to allow those students who can't, for whatever reason, buy their own wand to be able to get a new wand. Pureblood, muggleborn, halfblood, whatever. I also don't care about house, a Slytherin pureblood is as much deserving of this as a Hufflepuff muggleborn. I also do not want my name attached to this, at all." Harry says this firmly in an authoritarian manner.  
  
"Are you sure, Mr Potter," asks Professor Sprout.  
  
"Yes, very. I want it to be new wands as well, either escort the students to Ollivander's or invite him to Hogwarts. If he needs an incentive give him some money. Be as circumspect as you want, though I'm pretty sure Ollivander would see the benefit of it all if he could bring wand repair kits and wand holsters for students to buy." A pause then, “I know I am only eleven but from everything I have heard so far an attuned wand is a very important thing, I can help so I want to.”   
  
Professor McGonagall nods in agreement at that before saying, "well if your sure we can definitely make use of the fund, I know a lot if students will benefit from this."  
  
Professor Flitwick nods at that, "now please give us a week to set everything up before you start panicking about us taking the money and running." Which gets a grin from Harry on that.  
  
Professor Sprout nods, "I'm pretty sure that Ollivander will have no issue with coming to Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank you professors. Now I'm not going to say anything so you will probably still have Neville and Ron asks you. Leave my help out of it please, but otherwise say whatever you need to." He pauses as they nod before he excusing himself with a thanks.  
  
As soon as he is gone Flitwick turned to McGonagall and said, "that is why I told him how many students. I got the feeling he was going to try and help."  
  
"He shouldn't be using that sort of money," is McGonagall's a answer.   
  
"Why not, he knows what he is doing," is Flitwick's response. "I saw the Gringotts bag he had with him, it means he is working with an account manager. They don’t give that to just anyone, it means both trust and monitoring."  
  
Whatever else was going to be said is interrupted by the appearance of a house elf with some important questions.  
  
8888  
  
"Did you ask," Harry says as soon as they sit next to him at the dinner table in the great hall.  
  
"Yep," Ron says with a grin. "It seems the budget does have room for replacement wands. In fact Professor McGonagall was enthralled with the whole idea and is working to get Ollivander to visit Hogwarts with his supplies."  
  
"Nice," Harry says with a smile. "I glad to here they have the budget for it."  
  
"Yeah," Neville says with a half grin, "it's really great they found the budget surplus."  
  
Harry just grins back but nothing else is said on that.  
  
Well, except for Neville saying, on the day Ollivander stopped by, "thanks Harry," with a grin. Harry just grinned back.  
  
~~~


	21. Rethinking Grades

  
  
**Rethinking Grades**  
\-----------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
Walking into the library Harry realized it must be a busy day as every one of the tables are occupied. Gazing around he sees a table in the back occupied by Fred and George. Walking in their direction he is happy when they notice him and then gesture for him to come over.   
  
"Hey Harry," Fred says as soon as Harry was close by, "pull up a chair, join us."   
  
"Thanks guys, I tried finding a seat but it seems they are all occupied. Do you know what is going on."   
  
George nods, "we asked. It seems the upper years are scrambling to finish a combined assignment given to them by Professors McGonnagall, Flitwick, and Snape.   
  
Nodding at that, Harry then looks at the other tables. "I see, interesting." Then he laughs. "Well I guess that is something I have to look forward to later on, combined assignments."   
  
Which get a quiet laugh from the two twins.   
  
"Its going to be sooner for us then it is for you, that's for sure," Fred says.   
  
"Yeah, not really looking forward to all the work," George comments.   
  
Harry nods at that, "yeah its going to be difficult, but couldn't you think of it as prep for pranks."  
  
The twins tilt their head at that thought, "what do you mean," Fred asks.   
  
"Yeah, homework isn't prank study," George adds.  
  
"Well why not," Harry asks curiously. "I mean if you need to study a spell or field of magic for class why not do it with an eye towards eventually using the material learned for pranks or joke items."   
  
"Brother dear I do think Harrykins is onto something here," George says after a thought.   
  
"Oh yeah brother mine, I must say I concur," Fred adds.   
  
Harry just grins, "do more research, write out a report based on your needs for pranks then take that report and modify it so it is just what the class assignment calls for. Hand in the modified and keep the original and when you need ideas for how to do a prank look up your research."   
  
Fred then reaches over to pat Harry on the head, like one might a pet. Harry moves his head with a laugh and a say of "get off." They laugh at that and then get down to working on projects.   
  
8888  
  
"You called Irma," Flitwick says to his friend about a week later as soon as he stepped into the library.   
  
She nods and hands him a bundle of papers, "I found this while cleaning up. It looks like charms homework." Here she pauses. "Now I could give it to the Weasleys as I know it was theirs, but I think you might want to read though it."   
  
Flitwick nods in agreement for he knows that if she thinks he should read it then he should read it. So without hesitation he takes the paper before heading out. When he gets back to the office he took out the homework and began reading.   
  
To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He knew the twins were smart, and he knew they didn't exactly focus themselves on classwork, but he never realized what they could actually do. This was proof, though, that when they put their attention to something they could be genius.   
  
Reaching into his desk he looked for the actual assignment they handed in. After flipping through some of them he found theirs and began reading it. The assignment itself asked for a three foot essay on the potential use of cleaning charms in non-household situations. Their official paper was each three feet and in no way a copy. But the essay that Irma gave to him was ten feet long and way more detailed.   
  
He could tell that they had taken the information they written up and then split it between them both, with a lot of good information left over. Reading their expanded essay he couldn't help but smile at the nature of the work. It was quite brilliant actually, O+ in truth, but even more it truly showed they understood the lesson.   
  
His continued pondering was interrupted when he heard a knock at his door. Looking up Flitwick saw his fellow teachers McGonagall and Snape.   
  
"So Filius did you forget our plans to meet," McGonagall asks.   
  
A shake of his head, "no and in fact I was about to head over but something interesting came up and I wanted to double check it."   
  
"Oh," Snape says with a slight eye raise.   
  
"Yes. Question first, have you noticed anything different about the Weasley Twins recently," Flitwick asks.   
  
Two nods at that and then McGonagall speaks, "actually yes. There work has improved dramatically, so much that if I didn't know better I would have said they cheated."  
  
Flitwick nods at that, "well Irma found a ten foot essay they wrote on a topic I demanded three feet. Its their work, I can clearly see their style all over it."   
  
Snape smirks at that, "so it seems something, or someone has lit a fire under them. Good, now there grades will equal the ability we all know they have. Whoever or whatever pushed them, I say we say thank you and move on." A pause. "Now, put that away and come with us."   
  
Flitwick gives a laugh and does exactly that.   
  
8888  
  
As Flitwick was about to turn the corner near the library the next day he heard voices, it was the Weasley twins. Intrigued he stopped and listened.   
  
"So where did you put the expanded work we did for charms," the one twin asked.   
  
The other replied, "not sure, but I know its somewhere. Why, do you need it."   
  
"Yes, I wanted to review what I wrote about the one spell, I think it would solve the issue we are having with creating the item."   
  
He was just about to move when the first one said, "well lets find Harry, he might know. He was there with us when we began looking into it."   
  
"Only at the beginning, remember, he had to leave to go to transfiguration. Anyway, I don't want to ask him as he will just smirk since it was his idea for us to study this way." A pause then, "and I don't want to give him any more to gloat about."   
  
The other twin then laughs at his brother's whining, which leads the two to shove at each other before leaving the library.   
  
Flitwick couldn't have been more proud of the two and so the next day when they got their charms assignment back, with an O++, he tacked onto the back their extended work. With a note from him saying great job and that he was giving both some extra credit for the work they did.   
  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story as it develops and grows. 
> 
> If you have any ideas on potential scenes don't hesitate to give the idea, I might expand upon it if they fit the story. 
> 
> As always feedback, comments, and thoughts are always welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> Till next time!


	22. Message Journal

**Message Journal**  
\----------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
When Harry opened up the message journal he accidentally did so to an already written page. The one that occurred after Harry spent money for the wand program. As he read over it again he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had an account manager who was quite attentive.   
  
Ragnok : I received notification that seven hundred gold was withdrawn from your money bag. As your account manager may I ask what that was used for.   
  
Harold : Sure. The money was used to establish a 'fund' to both pay for Ollivander to come to Hogwarts and to provide those students without the means to purchase a wand the ability to have their own wand. The amount was based on the number of students that do not currently have their own wand.  
  
Ragnok : May I ask what made you decide this particular act of charity.   
  
Harold : A few of my classmates were making use of old wands that did not bond to them. As I had a means of correcting that I decided to put it into effect.   
  
Ragnok : That is a quite nice gesture on your part. Were you thinking of making it an actual program.   
  
Harold : What do you mean?  
  
Ragnok : If you wanted I could establish a small fund whose profits would go towards establishing a permanent fund. By working with both Ollivander and the Hogwarts Board of Governors we could make it quite efficient.   
  
Harold : That does sound interesting, how would we go about it.   
  
Ragnok : I take some money - a thousand gold to start - and we use it to support various profit organizations. As the principle investor you would receive the profits till you gained twice (or more) the money you initially put in. At that point all additional profits would go to expand the operations of the account.   
  
Harold : Would I continue to get a return on my investment even after I get paid back. Also what staff would handle this new project.   
  
Ragnok : I would handle the initial set up before turning it over to assistants. As to continuing profit, yes, that is something we could add to the charter if you wanted us to.  
  
Harold : I think it sounds nifty and if you see it as viable let us do it. The same with additional profits, if it is something that is done we can do it as well - I figure any profits made can be used to support whatever other initiatives we establish.   
  
Ragnok : Sounds good, will work on the paperwork after developing it. For the record the initial proceeds are from your trust vault which is why you have the ability to know the details.   
  
Harold : Understood. Thank you Ragnok, please keep me informed.   
  
As he finished reading that he decided to flip the pages back a bit, to where he and Ragnok first began talking about his finances. Now that was an interesting talk, especially as it was his first.   
  
Harold : Ragnok, would you explain my financial situation, I don't entirely understand the details of it.   
  
Ragnok : There are restrictions on what I can say about the accounts, as you haven't magically proven who you are. That said, I can answer some of your general questions.   
  
Harold : Understood. Please tell me if what I am asking is outside of your capabilities to explain at this time.   
  
Harold : So first question. Is the account I used my only one.   
  
Ragnok : No, this I can say firmly. What you have unrestricted access to is your personal Trust Vault. It was set up by your parents upon your birth, as is standard for the House of Potter. Gold is added to it every year as decreed in the charter that set up the account. There are no restrictions on how much gold you can take out from this vault, nor what you could use it for.   
  
Ragnok : For example, if you wanted to take ten thousand gold and buy your own ice cream factory all I could do is raise my eyebrow and ask 'are you sure'. If you said yes then its a done deal, the money would be approved as required.   
  
Ragnok : Our records show two moments of personal access. The first is when you came for your school supplies. The second is when your agent visited Gringotts to represent you, you gained this message journal as a result. I should note that not all purchases made on that day were paid by your trust vault.   
  
Ragnok : In addition there are two automated access moments. The first is our monthly refilling of your personal money bag, an event which will occur up to the designated account total. The second is our processing of all monthly, seasonal, and bank note purchases of which we have an itemized check list for.   
  
Ragnok : Now, to answer your original question more directly, though the House of Potter has a number of additional vaults, of various types, your trust vault is the only one you have full access too. At this time these vaults can only be accessed by a number of restricted individuals and operations using certain protocols. Principally it is from these accounts that the officers of the House of Potter draw their funds from. The other major account is the Family Vault, which is where the accumulated wealth of the Potters are stored for use. It is from this account that your trust vault gets refilled and certain other vaults are topped off as needed.   
  
Harold : So is that why there was no issue with my want of a wizarding tent and specialized trunk.   
  
Ragnok : Yes, exactly. That said, it should be noted that the wizarding tent was paid for by the main Potter accounts rather than your trust vault. I felt, and was supported by Gringotts senior management in this, that the benefits of such a structure would aid your House for years to come. It could be used to much more easily travel, rather than packing and unpacking you bring all your belongings in the tent.   
  
Harold : While I hadn't thought that far, it is a good idea. It means no matter what I will never lack a home to live.   
  
Harold : Second question. Does Gringotts just handle my money or is there more to it.   
  
Ragnok : Gringotts provides many services to its clients, more than I can simply go over here. To aid you in learning all that we can do I will provide you a copy of a book which details them. As you read the operations feel free to ask any questions you might have.   
  
Harold : Will do, and thank you. I guess that is it for now since most of my questions related to what you do for me.   
  
Ragnok : To aid you in learning of my importance I will provide notes that detail how those general operations have been implemented in the accounts of House Potter.   
  
Harold : That sounds perfect thank you. Don't feel as if you need to rush as what is a few days or even a week considering I have all my life.   
  
The fact that Ragnok did not respond to that last point was amusing to Harry. Mostly as it showed to Harry that Ragnok was not a person who took to idle commentary.   
  
And that brought to the present and the newest message written by Ragnok in the message journal.   
  
Ragnok : Finished making my notes. You should find the book in the tin any minute now.   
  
Smiling at the words he saw Harry took out a quill and wrote his response.   
  
Harold : Thank you. I will begin reading over it and get back to you with any questions.   
  
Just as he finished writing the last word the pass tin binged with sound which let Harry know the book had arrived. Opening the tin he took out the book and opened it to the table of contents.   
  
"Well isn't that interesting," he murmered out loud as he was amused despite himself. For he could tell that Gringotts was able to perform many hundreds of different tasks that he was going to have to read through.   
  
As he closed the book and put it aside, he had actual school tasks to do, he knew what his next project was going to be.   
  
~~~


	23. Mind Arts Beginning

  
**Mind Arts Beginning**  
\-------------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
"What's occlumency," Harry mutters out loud one day while sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor common room reading his pureblood standards book.  
  
As he was not really expecting an answer he jumped slightly when a voice said, "it's the mind arts."  
  
Looking up he sees the amused face of fifth year Zebadiah Priest.  
  
"Oh, okay, thanks. So what does it do," Harry asks curiously  
  
"It's a skill to manage and protect ones mind, though variants also exist to do the same with one's spiritual and magical patterns. It's a difficult art whose heights are not for everyone, but the basics are taught to pretty much every noble in the magical world." Priest lectures after getting comfortable near to Harry.  
  
"Ah, I see," a pause, "is mind reading something that happens so much that a defense is needed as a standard."  
  
"Yes, especially by the more powerful among our world. I know the Headmaster and Professor Snape are legimens, the active reading portion of the mind arts." Priest then stops, tilts his head and then says. "You aren't wearing you're heir ring. You should you know they protect against others reading or effecting you mind."  
  
Harry nods, it's after all something he read in the paperwork Gringotts sent him. "I plan to visit Gringotts over the summer, to get that among other things." Seeing the unspoken question of why not before he explains, "I didn't know I was magical, or that the magical world existed till I got my Hogwarts letter. I'm correcting my lack of knowledge as fast as I can."  
  
Priest nods at that, saying "well you are doing a wonderful job so far. I have already seen much improvement as compared to the start of the year." Stopping as to think about things he then says, "you won't find any occlumency books in the library. At least not in the general portion, there might be some in the restricted section. That said, I have a few I can let you borrow till you get access to your House library. I say read them and practice the meditation within them, but don't expect instant results."  
  
Nodding at that, "thanks for the help, it's welcome." Harry then smiles, one Priest returns before standing up and heading off to get the books promised.   
  
8888  
  
"Watcha doing Harry," asks Ron upon coming into their dorm and seeing him cross-legged on the bed.  
  
It's Neville that answers, moving up and then past Ron. "He's meditating obviously."  
  
"Why is he meditating," Dean then asks.  
  
By this point Harry had removed himself from the meditative trance and so could answer. "Hey guys. Well I find it helps me concentrate and focus better so I've been meditating for the last month now. It's slow going but I'm enjoying it."  
  
Ron shrugs after hearing about it, "it's cool actually, I just didn't know you did that." Seeing their looks he goes on, "my brothers Bill, Charlie, and Percy all meditate. I tried but it's not for me really."  
  
Seamus nods on that as well. "I could never do it either for all some of my family do it."  
  
"I often meditate as I work in the greenhouse," Neville says with a smile when the others looked at him.  
  
Stretching a bit Harry moves from his position as he smiles and gets his books, like the others are doing, as they head to Astronomy.  
  
8888  
  
As Harry was meditating one night a while later he felt a tug he wasn't used to. Mentally blinking he reached out towards the feeling and grabbed on, following it deep into himself.  
  
He found himself flying over what looked like a forested island. A big one as well, much bigger than he could entirely know and understand at this time. The star shaped mountains in the center were an intriguing sight, though he knew they were beyond his capability to venture upon at this point.  
  
So he picked a site by the coast, a beach which he felt he fully understood. Landing upon it he enjoyed the feel of the sand on his feet, the wind flowing around his body, and the sun on his face.  
  
"Hmm," Harry says, "I think I need a nice beach front cabin here." As he says that he begins thinking about it. Imagining it's stone foundations rooted deep into the earth. The wooden walls enchanted by magic to resist the wear and tear of weather, vermin, human activity, and even time. A balcony to sit and watch, a sitting room for peace, a kitchen for health, an office to do work, and a bedroom to rest.  
  
He knew it wasn't going to be a permanent structure, but for now while figured it would be perfect.  
  
As he thought of the structure he wanted in front of him he blinked as the building he designed began forming. It was as if a shadow of his design formed around him and then became more and more solid till it manifested fully.  
  
Looking around he could tell there was much more work to be done but that it was good enough from now. He knew, without any doubt, that he could easily get back here whenever he wanted.  
  
With that thought he headed to his mind office in order to begin making plans on what he would do to the place in the future.  
  
8888  
  
“Hey Harry,” Neville says the next day, “I was wondering how the meditation went.”   
  
“Amazing Neville,” is the response with a big grin. “I found himself in a, well, realm. It was glorious.”   
  
Neville’s eyes go wide at that before he says, “really, already.” A quick grin, “though I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”   
  
“Oh now, what did I do,” Harry asks worried.   
  
“Nothing, especially nothing bad.” A rub to the back of the head then, “just put this firmly in the category of Potter luck.”   
  
“Ah, I see,” Harry says and really does. “So I what, did something quicker and easier than most people would.”   
  
“Yes, especially one without access to an Heir or Head Ring.” Neville then says, “its not bad, but what it means is that you must have a deep knowledge of yourself and your magic.”   
  
Harry nods firmly, “that makes sense and well, honestly, for reasons I’d rather not say yet, I do.” A pause then, “so let me guess it will become even stronger when I do get the noble rings right.”   
  
“Yep. Foolproof basically. If you are having a realized realm now, with probably a single building,” he stops for Harry to nod then continues, “then when you get the ring you will have the ability to make a castle or city on a realm the size of a world.”   
  
“Oh, wow.” Harry then goes silent as he thinks about things before grinning. “Honestly, that sounds wicked.”   
  
Neville laughs with his own grin, “only you and good luck.” Which is the end of that conversation.    
  
~~~


	24. Self-Study : History

**Self-Study: History**  
\------------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
Harry was sitting in one of the study rooms in the library with a number of books situated around him. They were all clearly history books, if one was to look at what he was doing. His eyes kept on darting between a folio full of sheets with descriptive outlines, his notebook, and the books situated around him.  
  
He was doing something that not a lot of people bothered to do - he was self-studying for the History of Magic course.   
  
He had been doing it for months now, when he realized that the ghost who taught the class was useless as a method of learning what needed to be learned. He had decided, after a long amount of thought, to personally do something about it.   
  
So he wrote to one Griselda Marchbanks, Madam Professor and Governor of the Wizarding Educational Authority. It was a letter that the good madam was quite shocked to get, for in all the years she had been leading the educational testing system no one had ever written to her. Well, as her response would say, nobody had written to her without need to complain, yell, or request a retest for one reason or another.   
  
But that wasn’t as important as what the letter contained. See, the letter was simple, it contained a request from Harry to see if he could get a listing of general topics that were covered by the OWL, NEWT, and WOMBAT tests. Even more, he had asked if she had access to the syllabi of History of Magic teachers past and present. With the later being especially important for Harry had wondered if other wizarding schools might have taught the class differently. He made note that he wasn't looking for the questions on any tests, nor the appropriate answers, just a list of topics to research in order for him to gain a complete education.   
  
Her response was as helpful as it was long, for she was more than happy to provide him with the information he requested. In fact she went above and beyond what he had expected her to send him, which prompted him to send her a thank you message with an acceptable gift - a gift certificate for Amanuensis Quills. (He sent the certificate rather than the quill itself so that she could be sure it wasn’t tampered with.) He now had in his possession the previous dozen generations of tests, which was unrestricted as it no longer had any official use for all that it was useful to Harry. But even more was the ten different syllabi that she sent him, each considered a paragon of teaching and each useful in their own way.   
  
It was at this point that Harry had found himself at, for he was attempting to combine the ten syllabi into a single comprehensive one. He was almost done with the preparatory design of his new History of Magic syllabus, one which covered seven years worth of school learning plus the best ways to prepare for an OWL and a NEWT in the subject.   
  
It was at the moment he was feeling most accomplished that a shadow, or two actually, fell over him. Looking up from where he was writing he met the eyes of the Weasley twins, silently asking them "what's up."   
  
The two grinned at Harry before speaking, switching back and forth every sentence or so and sometimes even within a sentence. "We couldn't help but notice you seem to be doing some sort of comprehensive study on History of Magic. The question is why."   
  
Smiling at the fact they came right up and asked him rather than hiding it Harry decides to be honest. "History of Magic as it is taught now is a joke, we will not learn anything. This bothers me as I enjoyed history in my pre-Hogwarts schooling, so I decided to rectify it."   
  
"So what did you do?"   
  
"Well, I wrote to the WEA and asked them if they could provide me with a general list of topics and themes that would come in handy. Madam Marchbanks, the head, did that and even went further - she sent me the syllabus from ten expert History of Magic teachers." A smile as Harry looks down at his notes. "I decided to see if I could combine all ten into one, lets call it, master syllabus."   
  
"Which you just finished tonight."   
  
"Yes," Harry says as he notices the twins looking at all the books in horror, there are so many. Harry then laughs. "Don't worry, its not all these books, I just needed them for clarification and option picking. In truth I will only need to add two books outside of the required texts that Hogwarts requires over the years." Here he pauses before adding, “it seems that for all of Binns dead status the books he assigned come highly recommended.”   
  
"Really, well wicked,” Fred says.   
  
“Yeah, its also not a bad thing,” George adds.   
  
While Fred finishes with, “as it could have been worse."   
  
"Yes it could have." Harry then takes out his wand and waves it over the parchment, copying it to a dozen other sheets he had prepared specially for this. As soon as that is done he picks up two of them, handing it to the twins. "If you want you can have a copy of what I did. You might need to restudy your first through third year material, but you might find it interesting. Plus it will aid you in getting high scores in History of Magic OWL and NEWT, no matter what happens in the class."   
  
"Yes dear Harry I think that this might be useful for us. More productive then what we learn in the actual class that is for sure." A slight pause. "Is this something we should keep secret or can we tell some of our friends."   
  
"Tell away. None of the material is secret and with the exception of me doing the combination I cannot say I hold any authority over the material." Harry smiles. "I know I will be making heavy use of it over the next seven years and probably will be telling Neville and others about it."  
  
At that point the twins then sit down, not so much to study history but rather to inform Harry of some of their less secret plans. This change of topic was something Harry was completely fine with, for he knew he had done enough studying for the day.   
  
~~~


	25. Holiday Shopping

  
**Holiday Shopping**  
\-----------------  
    Date: First Year, Winter Holidays  
  
It was the second day of the winter holidays and Harry left the portion of his table to go to where the teachers ate, since there wasn't enough people to have five different tables. Looking around for Professor McGonagall, Harry was a little disappointed that she had already left - with the Headmaster it seems.   
  
"Is there something amiss Mr Potter, you look bothered," says Professor Sprout.   
  
Giving her a smile, "no professor. I was just looking for Professor McGonagall, I had a question for her you see."   
  
"Unfortunately both her and Professor Dumbledore have left for the day on urgent business, but is there anything that we could help with," says Professor Flitwick.   
  
Giving it a thought Harry then nodded. "Sure. I was wondering if there was any possible way for me to go to Hogsmede sometime before Christmas. I have need to visit a few shops and their postal center."   
  
The teachers look at each other, discussing with their eye if anyone volunteers. Its a few moments later when Flitwick gives a firm nod. "Yes Mr Potter there is a way. Would you find it acceptable for me to escort you to and around Hogsmede."  
  
"That is not at all a problem, professor." Is Harry's relieved answer. "I never thought that I would just be allowed to go on my own so your offer is more then welcome."   
  
Giving his student a big smile Flitwick nods, "okay then Mr Potter. How about we meet here at three PM today, with a goal to get back by dinner."   
  
"Of course Professor, that sounds good to me, see you then." Harry says with a smile then nods respectfully at the others before heading out to work on the next project on his list.   
  
8888  
  
Both Professor Flitwick and Harry met up at the chosen time and began heading down towards Hogsmede. They were walking at a sedate and comfortable pace, as neither were in any rush.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you need to get," Flitwick asks after a bit of silence descended over the two.   
  
"I don't mind at all," Harry says with a smile. "As for what I need there are a number of stores here in Hogsmede where I want to get either coupons or some small items. I have a large number of people I am getting gifts for."   
  
"You know you don't have to, right, nobody would feel bad if you didn't," is Flitwick's answer.  
  
"Oh I know, I'm not being forced to do this. Even when I was in the muggle world I got my team mates and teachers gifts. Small things usually, but the point was I thought of them." Is Harry's response.   
  
"That is very nice of you Harry, and I know your mother would have been proud of that," is all that Flitwick had as an answer.  
  
"Thank you," Harry says with a grateful smile on his face. "I hope they like it as well and appreciate the gesture."   
  
"So, if I may ask, who is part of this large group."   
  
"Obviously my dormmates, they get personalized gifts. Same with Hermione, Fred, George, Percy, Cedric, Draco, Blaise, and Ragnok. Additionally, I'm giving a five galleon gift note wrapped around a feather quill to all those in my year, no matter their house." Here he stops and then gives a sly group. "Then there are the teachers, but pardon me if I don't say what it is I am giving you all."   
  
Flitwick smiles at the last one before saying, "you won't listen will you if I said you didn't have to get us anything would you."   
  
"Nope," Harry says firmly with a little pop to the 'p' on the word.   
  
"Didn't think so, so I will just say thank you, and leave it at that till the Holiday comes." Flitwick says and then waits for Harry's nod, which comes. "As for the others, I find it only right that those you care about the most get more personalized gifts. But the fact that want to give everyone in your year something says a lot about who you are as a person." He then pauses for a second before saying, “I assume that Ragnok is your account manager.” At Harry’s nod he quickly continues, “on that I think its wonderful that you would even think of him, not many wizards would gift a goblin.”   
  
"Thank you professor, I appreciate the complement," Harry says with a smile. "I figure we spend hours with each other each day and even more now that there is the whole group study sessions going on. I might not be the greatest of friends with them all but there is at least some connection." He pauses as well, “and on Ragnok, well, I think it only makes sense considering all he does for me, some of which I know is outside of his specified duties.”   
  
"Makes sense," Flitwick says with a nod. “Your consideration of others, even those of different species, and your willingness to ignore house boundaries is considered a shining example of what others should strive for. It is also a feat of great accomplishment among the teachers. Plus, even though you haven't been doing it long, the grades of your year are higher than what it was in the previous years."   
  
"Glad to help, though I have to admit that it wasn't my plan it sort of just happened." Harry says.   
  
Flitwick laughs at that. "Oh, I remember hearing something similar said by your father years ago. He had done something and was being thanked and as he walked away he said to his friends he had not meant to do the good thing."  
  
Harry smiled at that, a full smile, though a little bit bittersweet. "I thank you professor for telling me that. I don't know much about my parents and so even the little thing."   
  
"I understand Mr Potter, I too have some issues with knowledge of my family. There is nothing wrong with wanting to know and being happy when someone tells you something." A pause as Flitwick thinks on things. "That said, Mr Potter, I would recommend that you do not do things based on what people tell you your family would do. You need to be your own person, your own man." He then chuckles at his seriousness. "Look at me giving a lecture, even during the holidays, I guess one never stops being a teacher do they."   
  
Harry smiles at the diminutive professor walking next to him. "It is a little amusing, professor. But I understand where you are coming from and I thank you for the advice."   
  
So said the two continue walking, discussing various little things.   
  
8888  
  
When they eventually walked into the chocolate store it was to the display cases they went. Looking around at all the interesting variety of treats Harry found it difficult to decide what to get.   
  
"First time here, hun," was the shopkeepers response.  
  
A nod, "yes. I recently returned to the magical world after a ten year absence."   
  
"Well then you might want to consider the sampler pack we have. It has a few of each of the type of treats we sell and a booklet describing them. We also have owl order sheets if you want to get any more food without having to come here." She continues explaining.   
  
A happy nod. "Okay, I will get two of the samplers as that sounds really good. I will also get twenty chocolate covered pretzels, an equal mix of white, general, and dark chocolate. I always enjoyed them. Hmm." Harry stops as he thinks about the other varieties. "I think that is it for now. Though I will also take the owl order sheet, I think that would come in handy."   
  
"Sounds great sir," the shopkeeper says then turns towards Flitwick and adds. "And you professor, what would you like."   
  
"Well," Flitwick says with a smile, "I wasn't going to get anything but after seeing all the great options I think I will have to get a sampler myself. That and a bag of the licorice sticks, they are quite tasty."   
  
"Okay then sirs, let me get everything and then ring it up." Which gets a smile from both wizards as she goes about that.   
  
8888  
  
Heading into Zonko's joke shop was quite a treat for sure. Turning to the Flitwick, Harry says, "I won't be long here. Its mostly owl order form pickup but I did want to see if there was anything interesting I could buy."   
  
Giving Harry a slight frown, "now Harry as a professor I can't condone the performance of pranks."   
  
Grinning at the professor, for Harry can tell he is trying to hide his amusement, Harry then says. "That is not my intention actually." He then turns towards the attandant who had come by. "Do you have anything that would create a nice display over the Hogwarts Great Hall on Christmas Day."  
  
After a quick smile at the professor the shopkeeper asks, "what sort of display were you thinking. I ask as we have a number of different types."   
  
"Something awe-inspiring and beautiful, respectful and honorable. A showcase of not just Christmas but also that of Yule as is celebrated by many in the magical world." A pause. "I know this is a complex order, one you probably don't get a lot of. But I figured why not try."   
  
The shopkeeper nods. "We can definitely do what you are asking. It is not something we have in the shop so if you give us a few days we can have it ready." Here he pauses before turning to Professor Flitwick. "As a Professor of Hogwarts and Head of House I just want to make sure you don't object to what Mr Potter here requests."   
  
Flitwick nods, glad to be asked on whether Hogwarts would be fine with it. "Thank you Mr Lawson for double checking. I find no issue with the display that Mr Potter described, it is both respectful and fun. In fact, I find the idea of honoring all our religions to be a great thing."   
  
A firm nod by the shopkeeper Lawson, "sounds good Professor, Mr Potter. I will place the order and get it worked on. It will be done at least two days before Christmas morning and delivered in a nondescript package."   
  
"Sounds good," Harry says, "I'm quite glad there won't be any issues." A slight pause, then "beyond that there are a few other items I would like to get." Which sees him going around and picking up a few other prank items while talking to the shopkeeper about their functions and use.   
  
8888  
  
"Mr Potter, if you don't mind let us head into the bookstore. There are some new books I would like to get." Professor Flitwick says with a smile and a nod towards the store.   
  
"Sure professor, I don't often say no to a good bookstore," Harry says with a smile as they head into the store.  
  
"Good to hear," Flitwick laughs a bit before the two split up to do some of their own looking around.   
  
A little while later Flitwick comes upon Harry looking up books on wizarding religions. While next to him he had a number of books on different topics. A quick glance showed to him that they were the sequels of some of the books the teachers had put on his list.   
  
"Interesting reading choices," Flitwick says as he comes upon Harry and gets his attention.   
  
A quick laugh, "yeah I know. I read the basics earlier but after the meeting at Zonko's I couldn't help but realize there was much I still didn't know." A pause. "The culture books you all listed for me helped a lot, I get so much more about the magical world then I did even two months ago."   
  
"I see that some of the books you have are sequels to the ones we listed for you. So you already read through them," Flitwick asked.   
  
"Mostly, just a flip through read of many though a few I have read from beginning to end. Some are dry but they are interesting and all have been very helpful."   
  
"Good to hear that Mr Potter," Flitwick pauses and then grins a bit, "I will admit to overdoing it on my books. Some I wanted you to get for future reference rather than immediate reading."   
  
"I noticed that," Harry says with a laugh, "and I appreciated it. I took all the suggested books and made a brief list on the order I should read them." Here he gives a sly smile. "I put some of Professor Snape's books as priority for safety sake."   
  
Which gets a laugh from the shopkeeper nearby, and when the two turn to him he blushes. "Sorry, didn't mean to listen in."  
  
Flitwick laughs himself, "not a problem Mr Collins, it has been only a few years since you were at Hogwarts yourselves after all." He then turns towards Harry and says, "well your logic is sound on that. I know he assigned a paper in response to him giving you the list in the first place."   
  
"Oh yes, he did," Harry then gives a slight laugh. "Its funny because it was supposed to be a 'punishment,' but it actually helped me a lot. I didn't know that all those things mattered before."  
  
Mr Collins nods at that before explaining when the two look at him. "He did the same to me, he often makes his lessons seem like punishments but if you think about it after the fact they were really helpful. I was able to pass my NEWTs in Potions because of his aid."   
  
Flitwick nods, "Professor Snape is an incredibly intelligent and capable man, for all that he sometimes comes off as less than pleasant. If you pay attention to him and pick up what he is not saying as much as what he does say then you will go far in his classes." A quick time check has him saying, "well I think we should pay for the books we want or will be late with our errands."  
  
Which gets a nod from Harry, who then stands up with the books he is interested in buying as they head to the front desk.  
  
8888  
  
"Time to visit the postal shop," Harry says to Flitwick as they are walking through the streets of Hogsmede.  
  
"Sounds good Mr Potter, as I do believe its getting a bit late."   
  
A nod at that as they walk into the postal shop. "Hello," Harry says to the desk attendant, "Mr Pollux, I'm Harry Potter, and I do believe we have been speaking."  
  
"Ah, yes Mr Potter, welcome. We have set up everything as needed up to you providing the actual items themselves." As he says this he is reaching into a desk drawer and getting some paperwork.   
  
Harry at the same time takes out his bag and pulls out a box. Putting the box on the desk he opens it to reveal forty-nine smaller boxes in a seven by seven pattern. "The gift for each person is in the box which has the proper label as your office told me to do."   
  
Blinking at the work already done, "oh nice. Thank you Mr Potter, we had expected to need to fill out the slips ourselves. I, we, appreciate the fact that you were willing to do it yourself."   
  
"Not a problem," Harry says with a smile, "you do still have a lot of work to do, I just tried to share the burden where I could." At this he then hands over a Gringotts bank slip, "this is what we said in message, so it should cover it."   
  
Taking the slip the man compares it to the the total that he has on his own documents, they match. Well mostly, there is a bit more on the slip. "There seems to be a mistake Mr Potter, the slip has more on it then we discussed."   
  
"Not a mistake Mr Pollux," Harry says. "Consider it a bit of a bonus. Split it evenly between all the workers."   
  
The man blinks and then a big smile appears on his face. "Thank you sir, I appreciate that, and I know the others will as well. I hope you have a great holiday yourself and may the Divinities smile down upon you." So said he finishes up the paperwork and takes the packages for later shipment out.   
  
As the two wizards leave the store Flitwick says, "that was a nice thing your did Mr Potter, you are a good person." A pause then, "I would have been worried you were over spending but you used a Gringotts bank note, which means your account manager is in the know."   
  
"Oh yes he very much is. Ragnok is efficient in how he double checks my purchases, for audit reasons he puts it. The best was after my wand donation, he quickly made sure it was I who authorized that, while asking why I did.” Which gets a bit of a smile before Harry continues by saying, “for all that I haven't physically met him yet our exchanges have been quite informative." After a moment of pause Harry says, "between us I don't lack for money so such purchases are not even making a dent in my trust vault let alone the Potter vaults." A sigh, "especially since for the last ten years nothing had been drawn from the family vault as I'm the last Potter."  
  
"It seems a small prize to have Mr Potter, all this money but no family to spend it on. I know I have said it before, but I am sorry for your loss. The Potters, all of them, have been good people. By your actions and generosity you do your ancestors proud."   
  
"Thank you Professor," Harry says solemnly. He then sighs, "anyway, lets not dwell on that." A pause. "Well, I think to Hogwarts we can go, between the few larger shops and the dozen smaller ones I have gotten everything on my rather extensive list."   
  
"I agree Mr Potter, and so have I. This was quite a pleasing afternoon, much more fun than sitting at my office grading papers." He says with a laugh as they head back towards Hogwarts. The conversation remaining quite light.   
  
~~~


	26. Christmas Morning

  
**Christmas Morning**  
\-----------------  
    Date: First Year, Christmas Time  
  
Harry woke up Christmas morning feeling warm and content and quite willing to simply lay in bed for a while. Which he did for a good half an hour before reaching for his watch and realizing it was a good time to get up. Which he did, shuffling his way into the bathroom for a nice hot, long, shower. After almost a forty-five minute shower - which he felt was only possible as it was Christmas morning - he returned to his room and a recently woken up Ron.   
  
"Hey mate," Ron said in greeting, "Merry Christmas."   
  
"Merry Christmas to you as well Ron," Harry says with a smile. "The shower is available if you want it."   
  
"Thanks but not yet," Ron says with a smile. "Its present opening time, then shower, then breakfast, then whatever." The last is said with an exaggerated hand motion.   
  
Harry laughs, "good to know, though I hope its okay that I reversed the order of the first two."   
  
"Its fine, you are forgiven," Ron says in a fake tone of poshness. Which leads the two friends laughing for a bit.   
  
They are interrupted a few minutes later by a knock on their door, which they quickly say ‘enter’ to.  
  
"Happy Yule," Percy says with a smile as soon as he walked in.   
  
“Happy Yule to you too,” Harry says firmly with a smile which Ron repeats.   
  
The smile doesn’t fade as Percy says, “so you should gather your gifts and bring them downstairs as everyone still here has gathered."   
  
Ron nods happily at that, "wicked. We will be down in just a moment."   
  
Percy nods in agreement while saying, "see you soon, don't be long,” right before he walks out.   
  
"Lets get our gifts and then head to the common room," Ron says as he turns towards the section at the foot of his bed.   
  
Harry nods and moves towards his own bed, and then stops as he gazes at the sheer mountain of presents that lie upon it.   
  
"Ah, that might be a bit difficult Ron," Harry says with a slight shrug.   
  
"What do you mean," Ron says as he turns to fully gaze at what Harry is talking about. His mouth drops as he says, "oh wow, wicked, you have a lot of gifts."   
  
Harry scratches the back of his head as he gazes upon them all. "Yeah," he says, "it's a bit of a shock."   
  
Ron laughs at that, "really, why. You did after all get pretty much everyone something, most just returned the gesture." A shrug, "I kind of expected it to be honest." Not said is how he had thought long and hard on the nature of his friend and the wealth he had. Then a big smile as he puts the thought aside, "anyway lets collect it all and bring it downstairs. Come on, come on."   
  
Harry laughs at that in good humor while moving towards his bed. He grins over at Ron, "we're lucky, it seems Hogwarts provides. The packages are in a basket." He then reaches over and picks it up, "a basket lighter and bigger than its size and weight would indicate."   
  
"Wicked. Isn't magic awesome," is Ron's response to that as he gathers his own not exactly super small collection of gifts as the two head downstairs.   
  
When they got to the common room they noticed Fred, George, and Percy were surrounded by a few others. All and all a little over twenty people from both genders and all seven years were gathered about, most seemingly still a bit sleepy for all that they were full of smiles.   
  
"Good morning all," Harry said with a smile of greeting to those gathered. "Merry Christmas and Happy Yule to all." Which got him similar statements back.   
  
"Enough chatter," Fred says.   
  
"Its time for the traditional opening of presents," George continues.   
  
Nods and smiles from all around on that.   
  
Percy smiles before saying, "now traditionally we open in order but with how many of us are here we should probably just open at once."   
  
With that little more is said as the group begins tearing through the gifts they got. As they did so they talked loudly and happily about everything they got and what it meant for them.   
  
For Harry it was an interesting experience, and a very fun one. Though he had been given gifts before, both from his teachers, coaches, and fellow players, this felt different, more magical somehow. As he opened the gifts he found himself getting books, items, candies, and vouchers from so many people. In the end he got something from everyone in his year from all four houses, many of his house mates, the people he knew from other houses and years, and some of the teachers.   
  
As he wrote down all the names, so he could keep track of who to write thank you messages to, he was struck on how accurate his decisions had been. It seems that those who he had given more personalized gifts also gave him personalized gifts. While those who he gave more common gifts to, such as Crabbe and Goyle, gave him something common as well.   
  
A fact that he was fully in approval of.   
  
There were a few gifts that brought him a feeling of great joy, though he would not even think about ranking them. The Weasley jumper knitted for him by Mrs Weasley was one of them, with its giant H. While the brothers were teasing Ron about his, Harry was putting his own on without any delay. Percy gave him a knowing smile, one quite gentle that Harry found himself returning.   
  
The stone carved castle from Ragnok was not just beautiful and decorative, but also gave off a feeling of ancient magic. He knew he would have to study it later, maybe even ask Professor Flitwick, because he could tell that it had some secret abilities. That said, Harry realized, even if it didn’t the fact that Ragnok had taken the time to carve him something was breathtaking in and of itself. It did make him glad that his own gift to Ragnok was equally as personalized.   
  
The customs and traditions book from Draco looked at first to be a general gift. That is until Harry looked at its description and realized that not only was it first edition, it was written by King Arthur himself, and was self-updating using Royal magic. It was, in many ways, a sign from Draco that he supported Harry in becoming the best he could possibly be.   
  
Neville had given him a plant and an exotic book with the instructions on how to tend to it. After a quick read through Harry realized how incredible the gift was, for the plant was a rare exotic species that used his magic to create soothing smells and delicious fruits.   
  
Hermione gave him a book on the writings of Dragoon the Great she found at a random fair she visited that she indicated spoke to him. Considering that once he touched it the 'muggle' book activated and he saw certain chapters which had been long hidden. The fact that it was a grimoire from Merlin himself (under an assumed name) intrigued Harry quite a bit.   
  
At one point he found a mysterious package that when unwrapped revealed a cloak. Not just any regular cloak but, as he discovered when he put it on, it was an invisibility cloak. The unsigned letter saying 'your father left this in my hands, I'm returning it to its rightful authority' made him hum in thought.   
  
What amused him, and made him think deeper on things, was when Percy happened to look at the note and then said. "Oh, that's from the Headmaster, I know that writing."  
  
Giving him a grateful look Harry said, "thanks Percy, its good to know who it was." A pause then a tilt of the head before saying, "though I find it interesting that as a Christmas present he sent me something that was already mine."   
  
There is a bit of laughter at that, though also knowing looks that basically say that yes, they agree, something weird is going on.   
  
That all said, truth be told, the gift that touched him the most was also the simplest in design. It was a photo album full of pictures of his parents, his family, and their friends. Hundreds of pictures, from clearly dozens of different sources, were in the album. He only spent a few moments glancing through it before he put it aside for now. Which he got a knowing look from the Weasleys for that, cause even they could see how it effected it.   
  
Though it took over an hour it was quite a fun experience, one which was just the start of what would turn into an amazing day.   
  
8888  
  
As Harry was eating his launch on Christmas Day he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Looking towards it he saw Peeves gesturing from the side of the room. In response Harry gave him a nod to indicate his acceptance.   
  
Harry then turned towards the head table and make direct eye contact with Professor Flitwick. A slight nod and then a mouthed "its time" was sent to the Professor who responded with a nod of his own.   
  
When Harry turned his attention back to his table he saw the curious eyes of the nearby twins. In answer he just gave a sly grin, and a slight shrug of his shoulders, but he refused to say anything about.   
  
Back at the head table Flitwick met the eyes of Minerva who gave him a look. "Something is going to happen isn't it."   
  
Flitwick just gives her a smile, not a moment to soon as a second after they hear a giant boom and the great hall shakes. Before either student or staff could act glitter reigns down from the ceiling between the tables as giant words begin form. 'Head Outside For Holiday Cheer!!!.'   
  
The Headmaster stands up and with a smile on his face says, "well, as I enjoy some holiday cheer just as much as the next person let us go outside."   
  
As the student body begin getting up, starting with the Gryfindors, the Headmaster turns towards Flitwick and raises his eyebrow in question.   
  
Flitwick gives him his own twinkle eyed look before responding, "its fine."   
  
The teachers around him nod at that with full acceptance. If he knows and is fine with what is going on they they have nothing to worry about. Which is why everyone heads outside to see what sort of thing is going to happen.   
  
Needless to say they are not disappointed. Not with the imagery. Not with the music. Not with the narration. And most especially not with the story that was told. A story which paid respectful homage to the beliefs espoused by both Christianity (both Roman and British versions) and the Pantheonic religion. It was both respectful and entertaining, which meant that everyone got something out of it.   
  
Which is exactly what Harry was trying to do when he purchased the program from Zonko's joke shop.   
  
8888  
  
"Well that explains why you weren't bothered by the prank," Minerva says to Flitwick later on as they are sitting in her lounge relaxing.  
  
Filius nods with a smile before answering. "Zonko's communicated with me to make sure the display wasn't going to be a problem. After seeing the design I knew it wasn't and so gave approval."   
  
"It was stunning," Severus said from where he was sitting drinking tea. "A beautiful display. An honor to magic. Lily would be proud."   
  
While the others give a smile at that Filius says, "what makes you think Mr Potter did it."   
  
A snort is Severus answer to that. "Who else could it be. While not outlandish it was a bit of an expense, he has money. It honors both the old and new ways, and who else seems to be working to balance them." A pause. "No, it was him."   
  
At that Pomona gives her fellow professor a sly smile while saying, "so you have changed your opinion on the boy."   
  
A deep sigh, "his mother would be proud of who he has become." That is all that Severus would say on that.   
  
With a knowing smile on her face Minerva changes the subject onto something else.   
  
8888  
  
Later that night, as he laid in bed, he made the decision he had been thinking about and contacted Ragnok through the journal.   
  
Harold : Sorry for the late message, but there are two things I wanted to share. First, thank you for the incredible gift, its beautiful and magical and I look forward to looking into its magic.   
  
Harold : Second, as a Christmas present I received an interesting gift from an 'unknown' source. It was the Potter invisibility cloak with a note that my father had left it with him before the event. From speaking to one of my older friends he believes, and I agree, that it was the Headmaster.   
  
Not even a minute later a written response appeared in his journal.   
  
Ragnok : That is interesting. Also its never to late for a message if you feel its important. Will investigate this in a way that attention is not drawn. Gringots will look into what, if any, Potter properties might also have been borrowed.   
  
Ragnok : Also, you are welcome, I am glad you enjoyed it and I wish you fun as you look into its magic. The only thing I will say on the topic is that it has seven magical effects. Also, thank you for the gift as well, it lays upon the mantle in my personal hall for all visitors to see.  
  
Harold : Thank you Ragnok, I look forward to hearing what gets discovered.   
  
After he wrote that he shut his light off and went to bed quite happy for the day was quite a spectacular one.   
  
8888  
  
It was a couple days later that he got a response from Ragnok.   
  
Ragnok : Opened up an investigation. Slightly restricted as you have not officially claimed either the Heir or Head Rings. Still, as there is zero doubt you are the Potter Heir there was little resistance to my attempt. Most Potter items are held within Potter holdings, nothing else is at Hogwarts, three are at the Ministry, six are being held by various Great Houses, two are held illegally. Working on getting the illegal items back right now while leaving the rest alone for now. None of this causes you, or your holdings, any danger.   
  
Harry nods, not that anyone else can see it, as he read the message. Without delay he responds by writing.   
  
Harold : That is very good to hear, thank you. I agree that keeping the actions invisible right now is for the best. Though I do say feel free to be less than nice about taking back the stolen goods. All in all sounds good for now, but we can discuss it further at a later time.  
  
Nodding firmly at that he puts the journal away, its time for his run and he has a Cedric to meet up with.   
  
~~~


	27. Intro to Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit I enjoyed this section, its awesome when Harry talks to certain people for the first time! :)

  
**Intro to Remus**  
\---------------  
    Date: First Year, Post Holiday  
  
To say Remus Lupin was utterly shocked when one morning in early January he woke up to an owl knocking on his window was putting it mildly. Even more was when he took the letter from the owl and opened it up. His shock and surprise was only equaled by the size of the grin that came up on his face.   
  
Dear Mr. Lupin,  
    My name is Harry Potter and for this past Christmas I received from Hagrid a beautiful photo album. Upon giving him my thanks he happily informed me that many of the pictures were in fact from you. I wanted to thank you personally for providing me with those images. To be able to see my parents and the lives they had before made me feel connected to them.   
    This leads to my next question - would you be willing to talk to me about them. I know it might be difficult, especially if you were as close to them as Hagrid made it seem. But I would be interesting in hearing about your adventurers with them. At the same time Hagrid was telling me you had traveled the continent, how was that. I bet it was quite fascinating and fun.   
    In closing, I hope that this letter finds you well and in good health. All in all I look forward to hearing from you.   
        Harry Potter.  
  
Even after he read it once he found himself rereading it a second, then third, then for a fourth time. At first when Hagrid had written him asking for pictures he wasn't so sure about it, but now he was quite glad he had given in.   
  
It had the potential for bringing Harry back in his life. He stopped, no, there was no potential in it, Harry had directly asked for contact, for stories. All he had to do was respond and in time he could get his cub back.   
  
Reaching over to his parchment and quill he sat down to write.   
  
8888  
  
"Whatcha reading Harry," Ron asked one day as they sat in one of the study rooms in the back of the library.  
  
"Hmm, oh a letter from one of my parents best friends," is Harry's slightly distracted response.   
  
"Oh that's nice, how did you meet then," Neville asks from where he is sitting nearby.   
  
Harry looks up and smiles. "I haven't actually," he says with a laugh, "but this is my fifth letter from him."   
  
"Really, so what brought you to each other's attention," Hermione asks.   
  
"It was an accident, a pleasant one but still an accident." Harry says still smiling. "I told you about the photo album that Hagrid got me for Christmas right. Well after I got it I asked Hagrid if I could get the names of those he asked so I could send them a thank you card. I got a few you're welcomes back but Remus was one of the few who actually started up a conversation."   
  
"And thus his fifth letter to you," Neville says which Harry nods in agreement with.   
  
Hermione gets a tight look on her face, which her next question soon explains. "So why did it take him so long to contact you."   
  
Harry gives her an understanding smile and then says, "its a good question, one that I asked." He then stopped, trying to find the non invasive answer. "At the same moment he lost both my parents, their third friend, and his mate. His world shattered," Harry stops.   
  
"He ran, didn't he," Neville asks gently.   
  
"Yes, yes he did, he left Briton and traveled the continent for a few years only coming back to Britain recently." Harry looks at his three friends for a moment before speaking. "I wanted to be angry at him for that but," he trails off like he did before.   
  
"I understand a little," Neville says, "in the aftermath of the last war my Uncle Tidus left. He just packed his belongings and for ten years he staid away. His leaving note, which I have since seen, said he couldn't do it, couldn't handle it. He lost friends, family, a brother, it was just too much. He came back when he felt he could see us without breaking into tears."   
  
Hermione nods at that. "From what I heard from one of my teachers its not uncommon in the aftermath of wars. She mentioned a study on how the worst thing to do is to blame the person for how they coped."   
  
Harry nods at that. "Yeah I heard the same thing, which is why I decided after some meditation to let the pain of why he wasn't around go." A pause. "Its not easy guys, I have to tell you, its not easy."   
  
"I wouldn't assume it would be," Hermione comments. She then stops and says, "I don't know him Harry, but if he was in such a bad place do you think him raising you would have been that great."   
  
Harry blinks at that while frowning. "I hadn't thought of it that way, but yes, I could see how being raised by a depressed person who feels lost might not be the best thing." A pause. "Even considering my less than pleasant home life." A shake of the head. "Anyway it is pointless to wonder about since not only didn't it happen but even if he had staid they wouldn't have put me with him anyway."   
  
"Why," Neville asks.   
  
"Not sure but he was adamant in his second letter that the Headmaster would not have agreed to let him stay. In fact he even said that the Headmaster asked him to not contact me, that it would hurt us more than help."   
  
"That seems stupid," Ron says, "how would talking to someone who knew your parents be a bad thing." A pause. "Unless he didn't want to talk about it, then I guess that would cause problems. But he seems like he wants to talk."   
  
A grin. "Oh yes very much so. All together his letters to me have equaled about twenty feet long of writing. Its really cool with the only annoying thing being how long it takes for us to message back and forth."   
  
"What do you guys talk about," Neville asks, "if you don't mind me asking."   
  
"Oh no not at all, the concept isn't secret though I won't be sharing the letters themselves." A grin. "Anyway, he seems to be swapping between his early years at Hogwarts and the last few years where he traveled around the mainland."  
  
"That sounds pretty wicked," Ron says with a smile. They then get distracted when Dean comes by and starts talking to them about something he read.  
  
8888  
  
"That's a pretty thick letter Harry," Neville says in greeting as he comes upon Harry in a hallway of Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey Neville," Harry says with a smile. He then looks down at the package in his hand and gives a snort of amusement. "Oh its not just a letter, I also added a bit of a gift to it. One which should make our writing a bit quicker and easier."  
  
"Really, nifty. So what is it, if you don't mind me asking," Neville says.   
  
Harry does not sigh, he very carefully does not sigh. He knows that the part of Neville making sure he is not being a bother is a defense measure. It is one that Harry hopes to get him to stop since he is honestly liked and its not necessary.   
  
"Not a problem at all Neville." Harry then laughs pleasantly, "if I wanted to keep it super secret I wouldn't be walking around with the package in my hand."   
  
Neville grins at that, "unless that is what you wanted us to think, so you made it visible so we would think about it."   
  
Chuckle, "you caught me, I am a secret agent and by this time tomorrow I will have to leave."   
  
The two share a laugh at the silly talk.   
  
Harry then smiles and says, "its a Gringotts message journal actually."   
  
"Oh really, wicked," Neville says with a smile having experience with them. "I didn't realize they gave them out for personal use."   
  
"They don't normally no, but they made a slight exception for me."   
  
Neville tilts his head slightly, "something tells me its not because you are the Boy Who Lived."   
  
Harry grins widely at that then singsongs, "nope, and that makes me quite happy. No what they cared more about was the immense amount of business potential I will have. So them giving me a second journal wasn't even blink worthy."   
  
"Sounds great. And now you and he can keep in touch a lot more often than was possible before."   
  
As Harry nods in agreement they continue heading towards the owlry while talking about other things.   
  
8888  
  
Later in the day Harry reached into his bag and took out his copy of the message journal that was linked to the one he had sent to Remus. As he looked over it he couldn't help but grin widely. Remus had written.   
  
Harold : Hi Remus. If you are reading this then I assume you got the package. The message journal was provided to me by Gringotts at no cost. It seems they consider me a very valuable customer and so were happy to provide it for me. Anyway I hope that this finds you well and that the lunch meeting you had with Victor Mercer went well for you.   
  
Remus : Hello Harry. So I admit to being a little shocked when I opened up the package and found a Gringotts sanctioned message journal. I believe you when you say that they gave it to you. That is such a James thing, to be handed something as expensive as a message journal without even having to think about it. Of course the fact that you did it to make another person's life easier is such a Lily thing to do. ... If this little story didn't show I approve of it, well, then I am not sure what will.   
  
Remus : As for the meeting, it went as well as a business luncheon could I would say. Especially as I walked out of it with a short-term research contract. In fact the timing of the message journal arriving was perfect for otherwise I would have had to delay our letters.   
  
Remus : That said, how is class going, any interesting stories to tell.  
  
Harold : I just left dinner which is why I didn't answer earlier. I am glad that you received the package and like it as I really do think it will our talking easier. I'm grinning at the thought that even without realizing it I am doing similar things to my parents. Its pretty cool to hear, thanks for sharing that story.   
  
Harold : Also, congrats! That is pretty wicked that you didn't even leave the lunch and he had already hired you. You deserve it as I remember you saying you enjoy the task of research. I look forward to hearing about your work, if you can talk about it that is. I am not sure if they require you to undertake a secrecy spell.   
  
Harold : Class was interesting though not exactly fun in story worthy way. In Charms we are learning the Thor Class of spells which I find especially interesting as it shows how charms and transfiguration aren't that different. I mean its a charm but it enhances the body like a transfiguration. Actually, thinking about it, there is a humorous event to mention. Ron overcast the strength charm and then proceeded to forget the increased strength it gave him. So he broke over ten quills and broke parts of the table as he moved around.   
  
Harold : PS. I find it funny how the Gringotts message journal insists on labeling me as Harold and there is nothing I can do about it.   
  
Just as Harry finished writing his message he noticed some new writing appear. Which caused him to grin, it meant Remus was reading it live, as it were.   
  
Remus : Hey Harry, so I don't have much time but I wanted to say I see the message and that I will respond when I can. I also wanted to have a reminder to to tell you the story of when something similar happened in my charms class.   
  
Remus : Oh, and I am not surprised that Ragnok made sure it says Harold. They are big on official wording and for all that even your parents called you Harry technically Harold is your name. Anyway I have to go, so talk to you later.   
  
Harold : Bye Remus, have fun or good luck or enjoy or whatever statement best applies to whatever you are doing.   
  
Remus : Thanks, its research related so I guess good luck works.   
  
With that said Harry closed the journal with a smile. 'Well,' he thought, 'this will make the messaging a bit easier to do.' With that said he began gathering his supplies for the book club meeting and then the Astronomy class.   
  
~~~


	28. 'Football' Comes to Hogwarts

  
**'Football' Comes to Hogwarts**  
\---------------------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
"Hey Dean," Harry said spontaneously one day at lunch, "what to play some football."  
  
Dean blinks at that and then gets a wide grin on his face. "Oh yes, yes I do. Very much so."  
  
Harry grins as well, "I thought so, I'm in the same boat. Quidditch is amazing, don't get me wrong. Flying is without compare but so is the fun I have had with football."  
  
"What's football," Ron asks.  
  
"It's a muggle sport. It's also called soccer by the Americans." Harry laughs while adding that bit of info. "Two teams, a goal on each side, players work to kick a ball into the opposing teams net while stopping it from going into theirs. It's fun and athletic and enjoyable at all levels of play."  
  
Dean nods at that, obviously simplistic, description. "There are other rules and such but that is what it is at its core. The nifty thing about it is it doesn't require much equipment and so can even be easily set up here."  
  
Harry nods, "you have a ball right, I thought I saw it."  
  
"Oh yes, I haven't really used it since the new year started but I always hoped I could."  
  
Harry smiles in understanding before saying, "sounds cool. We can go outside after lunch, kick the ball around a few times. We probably could have a higher student duplicate it if we need more."  
  
"Sounds good," a pause, "let's not advertise it to the other houses yet. I want some time to play it before make it a production, it was my stress relief method before Hogwarts."  
  
A nod and a smile from Harry answers that. In the end, besides Dean and Harry, the twins and their friend Lee Jordan, Neville, plus Ron trailing behind, all joined them. Hermione comes too, mostly though so she can sit outside and read a novel. Needless to say it was an extremely fun afternoon for the group.  
  
8888  
  
The next day as lunch was winding down Harry got up and approached the head table. This raised some curious eyes but by this point people weren't really shocked when Harry did something unique.  
  
Which was why when he stepped away they weren't concerned when the Headmaster gently tapped a glass near his seat asking for attention. The subsequent question on whether anyone was interested in some football playing had the muggle born and raised grinning and clapping in glee. Harry smiled before sitting down.  
  
Those who knew about football turned to those who didn't and began explaining it. In an unspoken agreement nobody said it was better than Quidditch, just fun in a different way. But it did cause some excitement and interest and so when lunch ended almost three quarters of the school went outside to see what it all was about.  
  
The teachers provided some spellcraft when the students didn't have the abilities, such as conjuring balls and some goal nets. That said for the most part they stood aside to let the students do it themselves. The students didn't disappoint them for almost immediately those who knew or played stepped forward and took charge.  
  
As people started little games throughout the grounds a half a dozen students from all four houses and multiple years got together to figure out a way of organize bigger games.  
  
Surprisingly enough the Slytherin representative was Vincent Crabbe, who had said when asked that near his family manor was a magical village which had adopted the nearby muggle towns love of football. Thus he grew up with the sport and loving it, especially when he couldn't fly. That all said it still surprised everyone when he was the first to speak. "We could always go the house team route."  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchly from Hufflepuff says, "why, I mean everything else is so focused on that let's make it different."  
  
Michael Corner nods, "I agree with Justin on that. Maybe we could put names of interested players in a hat and then randomly call out names till everyone gets a team."  
  
Harry laughs and as they look at him he shakes his head and says with a smile, "sorry, I agree with the whole random pick. I was laughing because it made me think of the sorting and then I thought why not see if we could use the sorting hat."  
  
Everyone grins at that while murmuring at how it's a brilliant idea.  
  
Dean then says, "I do think that maybe we should restrict those who already play Quidditch. No offense Harry."  
  
A smile, "none taken. Also I am too busy to play on a team in a consistent way anyway, though I plan on playing for fun whenever I can."  
  
Justin goes, "you know we could always have a single Quidditch player team, containing interesting players from all houses."  
  
Michael says, "sporting unity and all such things."  
  
Crabbe comments, "could be fun. Potter should ask the hat, teachers listen to him."  
  
They look at Harry who laughs and nods, "sure why not. Though not yet. Let us see how successful this and a few other such days are and them how much interest we have. If we have enough people who want it then we can go." A pause. "So I'm in it for the exercise and the fun but I'm really busy with my other projects so while I will help I think you all should take point."  
  
They nod at that, fully understanding as they have seen the complexity of his personal projects.  
  
At this point they go and join the rest in the fun of playing football. Four hours later and the collective student body begin heading back inside to get ready for dinner. It was a good time, filled with much more than just the game. Such as students sitting in circles talking and laughing as they watch their friends.  
  
Needless to say with the level of success it had it wasn't that long between teams were created via names called out by a very happy sorting hat. He even came up with a nifty little song before he started the picking.  
  
Harry, to his happiness, was given a coaching role. This gave him leave to come and go and watch and practice with any of the teams or groups. He considered it a perfect position to be in, one which left him with a big smile.  
  
~~~


	29. Scheduling Friendships

  
**Scheduling Friendships**  
\----------------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
"Being friendly is exhausting," Harry says with a sigh as he sits down on the comfy chair in the side room of the library the twins were working in.  
  
Fred just laughs, "well you have nobody to blame but yourself as nobody forced you into making friends with everyone."  
  
Sigh and a shake of the head, "not everyone just a lot of people."  
  
George laughs at that most unlike Harry sound, and then says, "so what's really the issue."  
  
"That I have different groups who don't want to mix and it's frustrating." Is Harry's deadpan answer.  
  
"So what did you do to make the issue easier to handle," Fred interjects with.  
  
Looking at them both Harry sighs again before saying, "strategic time management for now while planning on finding a space other than the library or house commons we can hag out in." They look at him so he says, "the school is big and old and I know there are abandoned classrooms and such that I can take over and redecorate."  
  
"Interesting," George says, "so what is this whole scheduling going to look like."  
  
"I'm going to take my friends and place them into lists and then take those lists and say with some exceptions that is when you get to see me." Harry says logically.  
  
"So nobody gets left out, very Hufflepuff of you," Fred says.  
  
"But he is doing it logically so that is like a Ravenclaw," George comments.  
  
"I'm going to ignore it if I need to, which is such a Gryffindor thing," Harry adds with a grin.  
  
"I assume you will build in lots of single special private times so you won't be found when you don't want to, like a Slytherin," Fred finishes with.  
  
Harry grins at full Cheshire like grin, "of course, you know me too well."  
  
Which causes the three to laugh.  
  
8888  
  
"Hey Harry, you wanna play some chess," Ron asks.  
  
Giving him an apologetic look Harry says, "I can't Ron, sorry. I'm hanging out with Dean, we plan on playing some football." Harry tilts his head in thought. "You know you could ask Henry, he's a second year who likes chess.  
  
Nodding at Harry, as he knows how busy he gets, Ron says, "sounds good. Do you know where he is."  
  
"Last I checked he was still in the great hall so he should be easy to find."  
  
8888  
  
"Hows it going Harry," Neville says as he sees Harry gathering some books in their dorm.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all." Harry gives a grin. "Its book club time."   
  
"Ah," Neville says with a smile, "sounds good and have fun. So what book are you reading."   
  
"We choose a muggle book this time, the Hobbit, since our last book was magical. Its going really well and its very fun." A pause. "You should come to a meeting, you never know, you might like it."   
  
"Maybe someday, but I'm good for now. I don't really read for pleasure you know, just for studies. Anyway, have fun."   
  
Harry nods at that gathers his books and heads out with a smile and a wave.   
  
8888  
  
"So Harry want to go to the library," Hermione asks as she sees him walk through the common room.   
  
"Sorry Hermione, I'm going to have to pass I have plans."   
  
Hermione tilts her head in thought then she nods with a smile. "Right, sorry. I forgot that today you meet with the nobles your age."   
  
Harry laughs, "please don't tell me you know my schedule. Cause if you do I will have to switch things around.   
  
Laughing with him, "no, of course not. I guessed cause of what you are wearing, it screams 'nobility' to me."   
  
Looking down at his clothing choice, he laughs, "so it does, so it does. Well see you later."   
  
"Bye Harry have fun."   
  
8888  
  
"Hey Harry," Oliver Wood says, "are you free to join us for a mini quidditch game."   
  
"Sorry Oliver," Harry says with a smile, "but I have a meeting with the other muggle born and raised in my year. Its important to me as it helps me learn more about the magical world."   
  
Sighing loudly, Oliver moans the loss of victory since Harry won't practice. Then he looks around to see if anyone else is present. He then smiles, "its okay Harry, I understand. What you are doing is useful to everyone and I'm glad you are doing it."   
  
"Thanks Oliver, and your secret is safe, I won't tell anyone you are a good guy."   
  
"Go away," Oliver says with a smile.   
  
8888  
  
"Hey Harry a group of us are going to play football, want to join," Dean asks coming upon Harry in the halls.   
  
"Sorry Dean, I wish I could but I am meeting up with Neville in the greenhouses."   
  
"Sounds good Harry, have fun. Say hi to Neville for me, not that I won't be seeing him in a few hours at dinner."   
  
They laugh at that.   
  
"Will do, have fun playing, hope your team wins." Harry says with a smile.  
  
8888  
  
"So Potter you free to join us for some discussions on events going on," Draco Malfoy asks Harry as they pass in the hall.   
  
"Sorry Malfoy," Harry says with a grin at the use of the last names, "but I'm meeting Percy to go over some of the administrative histories he discovered."   
  
"Sounds boring to me, but I have seen how excited he gets on it, so good luck and have fun."   
  
Giving a humorous grin, Harry says, "its not as much pure data as it seems like it would be. Especially as he calls me when he sums things up rather than giving me the raw data."   
  
"Sounds good then, see you later."   
  
Harry nods as he continues on his way.  
  
8888  
  
"Sorry Terry," Harry says as the two run into each other in the hallway, "I didn't meant to run you over."   
  
"Its not biggie. So where are you running off too in such a hurry. Some studying."   
  
Harry laughs, "no actually, I'm heading back to Gryffindor commons to spend the new few hours hanging out with Ron, probably playing chess and stuff."   
  
"Oh cool, have fun with that. You should tell Ron that Anthony is a really good chess player."   
  
"Really, wicked. I will have to tell him that. I'm okay at the game but not as good as he is." Harry says with a laugh and a wave as he heads off.   
  
8888  
  
"Hey Harrykins so we were wondering if you wanted to join us in some funtime studying."   
  
"Ooh, I wish I could. But I'm meeting Hermione at the library. She asked some interesting questions earlier and we decided to answer them ourselves."   
  
"Understood. Have fun with that," the twins say with a grin, "see ya later."   
  
"You too. Have fun with your own studying," Harry says with a laugh.  
  
~~~


	30. Private Commons

  
**Private Commons**  
\----------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
As Harry was walking one of the generally unused corridors of Hogwarts he stopped upon finding a unique sight. It was an alcove which had at its end a large stone door inlaid with wrought iron latticework and carved with images of animals and plants. Happy at the find Harry reached for the door and after opening it he stepped inside.   
  
He found himself in a somewhat long arched hallway with wood paneling on the walls, a carved stone floor, and chiseled titles on the roof. All along the path there were many stained glass images, but not a single animated painting or statue. Continuing onward he found another door one that was just as ornate as the first one.   
  
Upon entering that he found himself in a circular three story chamber with a domed roof. It was quite beautiful as he saw the light of the sun come cascading into it. The floor was carved stone and the walls were paneled in wood. In the center there was a circular fountain that had a tree carved out of a single monolith of stone. As with everything it was quite a beautiful sight.   
  
Looking about he noticed six doors, each carved with a different mosaic pattern. Deciding to go clockwise Harry then began looking into the various rooms.   
  
The first door led into what had all the features of an office. You entered into an open room that seemed to had once been divided into a sitting area, kitchen nook, and circular meeting space. In the back there were four doors, each led to a nice size office that was clearly a product of wizard space. Each office was a circular open space two stories tall with domed roof and segmented into functions through the use of a slightly raised platform as compared to a little lower walkway area. What amused Harry the most was that one of the window areas looked out towards the inner hallway, another the greater hallway of the school, and a few others to the outside - views which should have been impossible.   
  
Walking back into what he was calling the courtyard Harry went into the second room. Which to his eyes was a set up like a potions lab, for all that it didn't have any of the equipment. It contained a number of brewing tables, a washing area in the back, and a storage room for supplies.   
  
The third room was clearly a library for all that it had no visible books. Arrayed around were bookshelves of various shapes and sizes, all empty as said, but still present. In various corners were some open spaces, though the room didn't seem designed for one to sit and read.   
  
"I wonder if there are any hidden spaces where books forgotten could be found," Harry wonders out loud.   
  
Shrugging his shoulders at that he heads out of that room and into the next one. Walking inside he realizes its the largest of the spaces, a vast lounge and gathering space. The room was clearly designed - for all that it was missing most of its decour - to serve as a lounge, game, and study room. One corner even seemed to have a kitchen and bar area where food could be made and put out. While one side had a door leading to a storage room the better find was an alcove that had two doors, each leading to an opulent restroom. One male and one female and these two rooms were clearly still furnished.   
  
Harry laughed at the fact that nobody wanted to take out the furnishings for the bathroom.   
  
Leaving that room Harry found himself in what was clearly a spell practice chamber. He could tell this for the room contained a standard dueling platform and a wall designed for spell blasting practice. Harry could even feel the wards, and how strong they were, which meant they were reinforced heavily.   
  
Walking out of that room Harry went into the final room, where he found a workshop space. He could tell this for most of the furnishings remained, and they included the tools and medieval style though enchanted machines of woodworking, stonecarving, smithing, engraving, glassblowing, sewing, and a few others that Harry both recognized and did not. For those who liked to craft this place was a treasure trove, and that brought a smile to Harry's face.   
  
Walking out of it Harry just stood for a second and circled around. He knew there was going to be some work involved but he really looked forward to making this entire space useful for him and his friends. As he thought about it he could even see expanding it to cover his whole year, their own private space within Hogwarts.   
  
That is when he stopped and laughed as the realization set in. There was nothing in the whole space for a magical portrait or animated statues to visit or monitor. The entire place was secured against eavesdropping, and that caused him to gain a smile as wide as possible.  
  
8888  
  
"Hello Madam Pince, how are you doing today," Harry said to her the next day."  
  
"Hello Mr Potter, and I am doing quite fine. How may I help you," is her pleasant response. Ever since he had asked her for recommendations on some books to read, and whatever topic she thought was useful, she had warmed to him.   
  
Giving her a grin, he says, "well I was wondering what books you would recommend if I wanted to read up on home cleaning and repair magics."   
  
Madam Pince nods at that, "well Mr Potter I would say some really good examples can be found in '1001 Household Charms', 'Homesteading and You,' and 'Getting More Use With Magic'. The library has all three of them and I know they aren't checked out right now so you can read them."   
  
"Thank you Madam Pince, I appreciate the help," Harry says sincerely.   
  
After getting the books he sits in a one of the reading rooms and starts reading over them. He didn't plan on casting the spells yet, but he was interested in seeing how the magic flowed.   
  
8888  
  
Staying after class one day Harry turned to Professor Flitwick and asked, "Professor may I have a moment of your time."   
  
"Sure Mr Potter, how can I help you," the professor answers quickly for he is always happy to assist Harry in his projects.   
  
Giving a quick smile Harry then says, "so I was reading a book on household charms and I noticed some of them had casting requirements that were just a bit beyond first year. I was curious if there are any sources I could read to aid me on the ones just slightly above my level."   
  
Nodding at that, "of course there is material I can give you Mr Potter. I do wonder why it is that you are researching such a topic."   
  
"I found an unused classroom that would like to turn it into a place I can gather with some friends, even those of other houses. The area is structurally sound of course but it seems everything of use was removed when the room was abandoned. Its not even clean, there is dust and cobwebs everywhere."   
  
Nodding at that, "I would like to assume its not near the third floor corridor."   
  
"The one the Headmaster told us not to go, no, its not." A pause, "I did accidentally go there once though as the castle changed doors and stairs on me."   
  
Flitwick raises his eyes at that, "what do you mean."   
  
"I was on the first floor by the Transfiguration classroom and went up a single bout of stairs, so I thought I was on the second floor. Turns out it skipped a floor that day and put me two hallways off from the corridor we weren't supposed to go. The door with Fluffy on the third floor is exactly in the same place as the door on the second that leads to the long corridor which serves as a common shortcut heading to the library." A shake of the head. "That wasn't fun."   
  
"Right," Flitwick frowns at that slightly, "I will have to talk to Albus about changing the wards on the stairs so that one cannot accidentally - and I do believe you that this was an accident Mr Potter - arrive on a floor they do not want to be at." He coughs slightly. "Right, back on topic. So you want to work out how to cast the spells that help with some home maintenance."   
  
"Yes professor, though I don't want to keep you busy if you have other things to do so some books would suffice."   
  
"Don't worry about that Mr Potter," Flitwick says with a smile. "Teaching students is what I do after all, and I do not believe it will require much effort for you to learn the effects."   
  
Nodding at the Professor, Harry then says, "so what can you tell me about the effects."   
  
"Well, we don't directly teach them as most household charms are subtypes of the witcher class and the hedge class." Flitwick says as he starts the ad hoc lecture and then practice which continues for the next half an hour.   
  
8888  
  
"Hey guys," Harry says as he comes upon the Weasley twins.  
  
"Hello Harrykins, how are you this fine wonderful day," Fred says.   
  
"I hope this beautiful amazing day is finding you well," George comments.   
  
Harry gives a smile and a nod at that, "of course, especially now that I see you both."   
  
"Oooh someone is a charmer," Fred says.   
  
"Me thinks George that someone wishes to get something from us," George says with a bit of change to his name.   
  
"I do agree Fred dear," Fred responds with a grin, "so what does our friend little Harrykins want."   
  
Laughing at the antics Harry shakes his head before saying, "well I was wondering if you had knowledge if where I could get some old furniture."   
  
"Well Harrykins it all depends on why you want such a thing," Fred says.  
  
"Simple, I found a room I would like to use but when it was abandoned everything not bolted down was taken." Is Harry's answer.   
  
"Oh really," is the response from George. "So is the room a single classroom or is your luck holding out and its something special."   
  
Harry just gives a sideways grin, "it depends."   
  
"We can show you a room where you can find old furniture and supplies if you show us the room you discovered," the twins say together.   
  
"Hmm," Harry says as he ponders the offer. Of course he already knew he was going to say yes, the fact that the office area he found had four rooms meant they could have one with little hassle to him. But he didn't want them to know that fact, so he dragged the decision process on. "Okay, sure. I can show you the section if you show me the storage."   
  
"Sounds good, lets do that now, come with us," the two say.   
  
They were good on their word, not that Harry had any doubts as to that. The room they showed Harry was vast and it was overflowing with old furniture and related supplies. Harry's eyes got huge as he saw a treasure trove of equipment to outfit all of its rooms.   
  
As Harry was glancing about he blinked at one corner, "is that books."   
  
"Yes," Fred says, "we often use them but we didn't want to take them."  
  
"Though if you have a room you are outfitting then we could always put such things there," George continues.   
  
"Yes, yes we will. Oh this great, you guys are awesome. So many things we can pick and choose from here. Its going to be awesome." Harry exclaims in joy. He then gestures to the two, "come with me, I want to show you the room."   
  
They head out of the storage room and begin going down a few hallways, then up a stairwell, and then down another one. Its not the path they would have to take with the supplies for the Twins would find a shortcut, but it worked for now.   
  
As they entered into the grand corridor that the alcove door was the twins looked around surprised that this would be where it is.   
  
"You picked a classroom here, but why, there are so many other spots better," the Twins said surprised.   
  
Harry didn't answer as he took them to the alcove and stopped near to it. "Its through here," Harry says to them.   
  
The two look around but don't seem to see anything usable. "What do you mean its here, there is nothing in the alcove but a statue."   
  
"Wait what," Harry says confused, "what do you mean there is just a statue. I clearly see an ornate door in the middle of the alcove, it leads to a hallway with an indoor courtyard.'   
  
They look at him and then at the alcove, and then suddenly they could see it. Where they had just seen a statue they now saw a door, and it was just as ornate as Harry had said it was.   
  
Blinking they turned to Harry, "there was a secrecy spell on the door Harry. For some reason it didn't work on you, hmm, any idea why."   
  
A shake of his head, "no not at all. I also didn't do anything to let me see it. I was just walking down the corridor, saw the alcove, glanced in it, and then opened the door. No blood sacrifice or wand waving involved."   
  
The two get a look of concentration on their face as they take out their wand and wave it about. Though Harry didn't know what it was he could tell they were trying to see if anything was detectable.   
  
"Nothing separate," Fred says.   
  
"Yes, whatever caused it is linked to the actual castle wards themselves. So its old magic," George confirms.   
  
Harry nods at that and then says. "Which is good right guys, I mean its something that is a part of the school rather than something some random person did for bad reasons." He then shakes his head, "anyway, we can study that later on. I want to show you what I found." He then pauses. "You can open the door right, I didn't have any issues but I want to make sure."   
  
Fred nods and reaches over to the door, and it opens at his pull. "Yep, no issue with opening it."   
  
"Glad to hear that, so lets head inside," is Harry's pleased response.   
  
As they walk about they are in just as much awe at the utter perfection of the space as Harry was. As they walked through the rooms they begin expressing ideas and thoughts on what they want to set up. Harry smiled as they talked, though he made many comments as well.   
  
8888  
  
A few days later the Twins, with Harry following, had dragged their friend Lee Jordan to the corridor that held the door to their new base of operations.   
  
"Can you see anything here Lee," Fred comments.   
  
A shake of the head as Lee says, "its just an alcove with a statue standing in the middle."   
  
George adds, "can you feel around the alcove."   
  
"Sure guys," Lee says as he nods and then begins moving around. He walks behind the statue and begins putting his hands up against the wall.   
  
The three others see him put his hand on the door and then they watch as he seems to glide over it without making contact.   
  
The two look at Harry and then Fred says, "within the alcove there is a door it leads to a hallway."   
  
"You say that but I still can't see it guys," Lee says with a shrug.   
  
"Really," George says with a hum, "do you think it has to be Harrykins who makes the comment."   
  
Harry shakes his head, "but why would I be special in this particular case. I didn't even do anything but walk down the corridor and see the alcove." He sighs and then turns to Lee saying, "what Fred said is true."  
  
As Lee turns to stare at the alcove he blinks his eyes as the illusion fades from his sight and he sees the door. "I see the door now."   
  
The three nod at that and then Fred says, "its interesting as he didn't say the words he just confirmed what I said. That is an interesting bit of secrecy magic."   
  
"Hey Harry," Lee says with a thought, "if you can give can you take away access."   
  
"I don't know, let me try." Harry then pauses as he thinks, "George, there is no door in the alcove."   
  
George opens his mouth to say it didn't work when he realizes the alcove is empty again, there is the statue but no door. "I can't see it, the door is gone." A shake of his head. "I know there should be a door, I haven't forgotten that but its not there for me."   
  
"This is weird guys," Harry says, "why would I have the ability to randomly control the wards of a section of Hogwarts." He pauses. "Oh, George, the door is there."   
  
George blinks as the door comes back into focus and then he grins saying, "I don't know but its a great security feature. You don't want someone to know, you tell them there is no door. I doubt it stops the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall but it would stop other random people."   
  
They nod at that and then head into the corridor as there is no point in talking about it in the open hallway.   
  
It was a little bit later when Harry brought Ron, Neville, and Hermione to the hallway as well and introduced them to the door only Harry could see at first. From that point it would be there that they could be found if they weren't in the common room, library, or outside in the green.   
  
~~~


	31. History and Politics

  
**History and Politics**  
\-------------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
"So human society did not start separating till the middle of King Arthur's reign," Harry asks while holding up a history book in gesture towards his friends as they gathered in a corner of the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"Well technically it began in the former Roman Empire, which had already begun collapsing by that time," Ron says without issue. "But yes, in the growing Empire of Albion the split didn't occur till the middle of his reign." Ron stops, tilts his head in thought, flips the page of the magazine randomly, and then continues. "We know it was his middle while muggles, if they think of it at all, think it happened at the end."  
  
Nodding at that Harry then asks, "so what made the King think to separate his kingdoms into mundane even and magical."  
  
"A war, a dark dark war. One not against a dark wizard but rather a shadowy force from beyond time and space. At least that is what the myths and legends say it was. Weasley records do go that far back." A pause. "Though Potter's will." Ron stops and looks up, blinking in confusion as the others stare at him. "What," he asks.  
  
Neville giggles but says, "well you normally don't know such detail on things."  
  
"I like history okay. Real history, not the goblin stuff Binns talks about." Is Ron's answer.  
  
Harry gives him a grin and then asks, "so what, King Arthur took over Britain and Ireland, the Roman Empire and periphery territories and all was good for decades. Then something happened, the war you mentioned, and so he began separating the the kingdom into a magical and muggle version."  
  
"Yes, sounds about right. He took the magical side and gave the muggle one to a son, a squib son I should mention. Said son had lots of children and so upon his death the once united kingdom fell apart. The magical one continued and though it's without a ruling monarch right now it still does exist to this day."  
  
Now Harry tilts his head, "so does that mean Arthur had magic."  
  
"Yes, quite a lot of it actually though it was bound away till the year he became King of Camelot. See, his mother died in childbirth due to his magic so King Uther had his court sorcerers bind him. The King’s anger at magic led to a backlash that caused the Great Purge of magic users, though most magicals secured themselves and rode it out. When Prince Arthur became the King he removed the ban as his first action to create Albion." Ron explains thoroughly enjoying the ability to use his knowledge. He didn't care much about noble rites but history, well that he liked.  
  
Hermione then asks, "so how did Albion get such territories as India and the Americas."  
  
"Oh that's simple, we helped the muggle British Empire either colonize, as in the Americas, or conquer, as in India, those regions. In exchange we got any portions we found interesting or useful. It was the same deal with the muggle versions of our other European possessions, so Spain and France for example. Amusingly enough even when the muggle American Colonies broke away from British rule, the wizards did not. They are still part of Albion, albeit under their own version of the Ministry, the Magical Congress of the United States."  
  
"This is highly interesting to me," Harry says with a smile and nod. "So what are the actual independent magical nations."  
  
"Well," Ron says with a pause as he thinks. "Albion, of course, which is the largest and greatest empire, even without a ruling monarch. It contains all of Britain, Ireland, Europe, Russia, the Middle East, most of Africa especially the coastal regions, India and the parts of Asia around that, Australia and the region around that, all of North America, some of Central America, and vast portions of South America." A slight stop before he continues. "In Europe there is the Kingdom of Scandia a nation which controls all of its peninsula plus Denmark, parts of Germany, and parts of Russia. It is an ancient ally of Albion, one of the greatest in fact. There is also the Japanese Empire of the Rising Sun which includes all of Japan, China, the parts of Asia not Albion, and some of what is in the Russian region. It is also one of the principle allies of Albion, with relations going almost all the way back to its rise."  
  
Ron stops to take a drink of water, which Harry uses to ask a question. "So I thought I read Egypt was it's own kingdom."  
  
It's actually Neville that answers this one. "It's a client tribute state of Albion, instead of a Ministry it is governed by a Pharaoh of the Ptolemy Dynasty, one of our twelve Most Ancient Houses. Amusingly, sometimes it's treated as a separate nation while other times its just another part of Albion."  
  
Nodding at his answer Ron once again takes up the narration. "In the Americas the magical nations of the Aztecs, Incas, and Mayas all still exist. Their territories border each other, and of course Albion as well, but are magically kept separate. And no Hermione," Ron says suddenly, "they do not practice human sacrifice like their muggle counterparts did, that's not a feature of any magical society which has pure magic, and they do."  
  
Everyone laughs because of course Hermione was going to ask about that. Though Harry, as an admittance to himself, was also curious on that and probably would have asked as well.  
  
Ron then finishes it up, "and that's that. There are some all magic islands and territories that call themselves nations but in the grand scheme of things they are part of one of the above nations. In fact its mostly Albion in truth, we just sort of swallowed up magic lands that didn't have the power to stop us."  
  
After a pause Hermione asks, "Why hasn't Albion split up like the muggle nations have, especially as there hasn't been a ruling monarch in a few centuries."   
  
Neville takes in answering this. "Because they can't, the wards of Albion prohibit it as does the magic inherent in the oaths of nobility. It's such a complicated mess that many Great Houses, even the likes of say the Malfoys, want a Monarch back."  
  
"Hmm," Harry asks at that bit of information. "So I'm assuming those same oaths and wards prohibit the Great Houses from nominating a successor."  
  
"Yes, it wouldn't be possible and everyone knows it. Magic must personally choose and then approve the monarch, humanity cannot do it." Neville explains further.  
  
"But what about those Houses which existed before Albion, why can't they leave it." A pause as Hermione thinks, "like the Potters for example. Books I have read indicate it's the oldest of the oldest magical house in the world."  
  
Harry gives a half smile on that as Neville then speaks. "I guess given enough push one such as they could break away, but it would be a crime against Magic, which is the source of their very power."  
  
Everyone looks at Harry, who shrugs, before saying. "Don't look at me, though I'm a Potter I haven't the foggiest notion of my past." A pause before a very firm, "Yet," comes out.  
  
Nods and smiles and grins come from that response.  
  
Dean then asks, though he has been silent most of the time, "so what of the International Confederation of Magic. Where does it stand."  
  
Ron answers this one, "its an adhoc structure established as a means of keeping the various ministry's in communication. It has an inner council of six members, one for each truly independent magical nation, and an outer council for each subordinate ministry."  
  
"What's amusing," Neville interjects, "is that the authority it has was granted to it by the Wizenemgot, which is the ancient body of Albion not just Britain, for all that it's current focus ignores outside the two islands."   
  
"Ah," Harry says to that fact, "so that is why Britain is the head of it, we are the majority member." A thought. "Was the body made post monarch or before."  
  
"Before he died, it's why the other five nations agreed to it, it was out of honor and respect. He knew he was fading and that all his kin were gone, so instead of it leading to chaos he made rulings to protect his Empire. It worked, or at least so far it has, the magical world is stable." Ron explains.  
  
"But poorer for not having a monarch," says Neville with firm belief.  
  
"So are you a monarchist," Seamus asks.  
  
"Yes, firmly. It would be hard to be close to the center of any Great House power and not be one actually. It's tradition and honor all wrapped up into a single package." Neville exclaims.  
  
They look at Ron who shrugs. "Not sure actually. My family has an interesting past, we weren't always the way we are now and we made some bad decisions. One of which is a less than stellar track record with the monarch."  
  
Harry nods at that. "I don't know either, though I'm heavily looking into what it means to be a Potter just as much as I am studying what it means to be a magical. I haven't found anything that would make me second guess my past."  
  
The group nods at that while Ron says, "honestly I don't think you will. Oh you might find a Potter who went mad and had to be put down and the like, but there aren't any periods where the Potter name is taboo. At some points Potters are just there while others they are on the forefront."  
  
Neville nods at that and explains further, "I also doubt you will see periods in which your family is Dark, though it's just as rare for the House to be fully Light either. Grey seems to be the standard for most of the really ancient houses as magic is magic."   
  
Harry shakes his head, "though I'm happy you are telling me of the past, its just frustrating. I should have been learning this at the feet of my father, grandfather, grandmother, uncles and aunts." He then breathes out, "sorry guys, didn't mean to rant."  
  
They all smile at him while saying it's okay they understand. Dean then decides to change the topic as he asks about Quidditch. Which had everyone but Hermione participating, she just raises her eyes and smiles as she returns to her book.  
  
~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for this segment of uploads. I hope you enjoy it and I look forward to any comments, concerns, feedback that you might have. 
> 
> I figure we are getting near to the end of Harry's first year at Hogwarts, probably one more unit of section uploads - ten or so sections, depending on if anything comes to me that needs to be written. Then we start the summer of second year, which is when things start to change, hehe. 
> 
> As a final note I am thinking about uploading some of the Merlin sections I developed which sort of explain how that show's universe will shift and change to be the world we know in this one. I just have to figure out how I want to set that up. 
> 
> Anyway, that is it for now. I hope you enjoy this and I shall write to you later! :)


	32. Running Talks

  
**Running Talks**  
\--------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
"So Ron, Hermione, Neville, and I are in the library working when a number of teachers walk in and begin talking about the protections they put in the Forbidden Corridor." Harry was saying to Cedric as the two were running laps.   
  
"Wait, really. That seems," Cedric says as he trails off in thought.  
  
"Convenient, bizarre, some sort of manipulation," Harry says with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, to all three," Cedric says as he laughs. "Are they trying to get you involved."   
  
"I think so," Harry says with a smile, "though I noticed that neither Flitwick or Snape were present."   
  
A quick smile, "which makes sense. Snape is not known to gossip and Flitwick would never put a student in danger."   
  
Firm nod on that as Harry says, "I agree." He gets silent for a moment as they turn a corner in their run. "That reminds me of the time when I took the stairs and what I thought was going up one floor turned out to be three due to magic. I found myself on the corridor. I told Professor Flitwick, he was not amused that magic accidentally brought me to the spot."   
  
Cedric laughs at that, "so what happened then."   
  
"He put spells on the stairwells and hallways to make it so the shaping effects that twist things around do not apply towards access to that corridor. He hinted that the Headmaster was not entirely pleased with his additions."   
  
A nod and a shake of the head, "which makes no sense." A pause as he thinks and the two continue to run. "Unless the Headmaster wants you to investigate."   
  
"Probably." Harry says with a laugh. "There have been too many random facts given to me from various people for it to be pure chance. Like Hagrid telling me about how he took an artifact from Gringotts while mentioning the Headmaster and a Nicolas Flamel."   
  
Cedric chuckles at that. He then pauses as a thought comes to him, which leads him to saying, “isn’t he the one who created the Philosopher’s Stone.”   
  
Harry laughs at that, “yeah he did, while also working with the Headmaster. See, now you are involved in the fact drops.”   
  
Whatever Cedric was going to say was delayed by them speeding up their running. But when things calmed again he laughed. “Now don’t think that I am in league with the Headmaster.” Which gets the two laughing a bit. “Anyway, didn’t  you tell me earlier about Hagrid and his pet Fluffy, the three headed dog."   
  
"Oh yes, that was also the first major reveal," Harry says with a chuckle. “Along with the fact that the Headmaster is using said pet for something special, that he can’t talk about.”    
  
Cedric turns to meet Harry's eyes, "who would have thought that as soon as Harry Potter came to Hogwarts plots would appear."   
  
"Well not Harry Potter that's for sure," Harry says with a grin. "But there are things going on. Ron thinks its Professor Snape, but I don't think so." A pause then, "I think its Professor Quirill actually."   
  
"Well his stutter is fake," Cedric says with a firm nod as they start to slow down for the walking portion of the run. "My house is sure of that, it comes and goes too strategically."   
  
A nod, "that's what Hermione says, and I agree. I just don't know why, or how, or even what, or even when."  
  
"Well," Cedric says with a smile, "all you can do is what you are doing. Watching, waiting, and studying for your classes like normal."   
  
"Yep," Harry says nodding. "While also playing football and Quidditch and hanging out with my friends."  
  
With that said the two end the run and begin heading back inside. To the showers in their dorm's they go, and then from that to breakfast.   
  
8888  
  
It was a few running days later that Harry said, “oh you are never going to believe what just happened.”  
  
Cedric raises his eyes at that before gesturing to speak. “Come on you can’t just leave it off with that and not explain.”   
  
Harry laughs before saying, “another bit of information came my way. Which is fine, as I am looking over things, but it was how it came to me that has me laughing.” He then pauses for a moment before saying, “so I was hanging out with Hagrid last night. He got to the point where he was explaining some of the magical creatures that live in the Forbidden Forest when he remembered he needed to collect some materials from a pond within it.”   
  
As Harry stops speaking Cedric gives him a look before saying, “please don’t tell me he asked if you wanted to go into the Forbidden Forest with him.”  
  
“Okay, then I won’t, so what else do you want to talk about,” Harry says cheekily.   
  
“Brat,” Cedric says with a smile and a laugh. “Okay, now I have to hear this, what happened.”   
  
“Well, it was exactly as you said. Hagrid is all ‘its quite safe’ and ‘we will only be going a few feet into the forest, don’t worry’.” A shrug, “so I agree to join him since I admittedly do like adventure.”   
  
Cedric nods at that, for its quite believable, but then he says, “so what happened next.”   
  
“It started off quite well, nothing weird. We go into the forest and head to the pond he is talking about. But that was when it changed for Fang heard a sound and went barreling into the forest, Hagrid close at his heels. They are fast and know the forest so its not long before we get separated.” Harry stops for a moment, not liking the next part. “So I come upon a different clearing and I see a downed unicorn with something drinking its blood. Before I can get away it sees me and tries to fly to me.”   
  
“What happened,” Cedric says in awe as Harry trails off.   
  
“A centaur comes out of the forest, pushes the entity away, and well protects me. I head to the injured unicorn, who was thankfully still alive, and with permission I help her up. Soon afterward Hagrid comes by and we leave the forest.”   
  
A side look as they continue running, “what did the centaur say.” He then sees Harry’s surprised look and so explains. “Centaurs keep to themselves and so for one to appear, they clearly Saw something they wanted to pass on.”   
  
“Ah, okay, that is interesting.” A pause then, “but yeah, he did say things. Mumbled about Mars being bright, that change is upon us, that the lost will one day rise, and how there is an evil entity at Hogwarts. Stuff like that.”   
  
“Oh wow, wicked.” Cedric says as they begin slowing down, the run almost over for the day. “You should remember that because you basically were given a prophesy, not that its easy to translate.”   
  
“I will keep that in mind,”   
  
“You should,” Cedric says with a smile. He then changes the subject slightly, “so you saved a unicorn, met a centaur, drew off an evil entity, all at once.”   
  
“Yes, I did. It seems like it was just another day in the life of Harry Potter.”   
  
Which leads to Cedric laughing at that, cause really, who would have imagined.   
  
8888  
  
As Harry and Cedric are running they happen to pass by Hagrid tending to some skeletal horse-like creatures that had gathered about grazing by the carriage house. “Hey Cedric, do you know what those creatures that Hagrid is tending to are.”   
  
Cedric lets out a slight gasp as he slows down a bit before returning to the proper running speed. “Wait, you can see them Harry,” he then asks.   
  
"Yes, I have always been able to. Why, is that surprisingly."   
  
"Yes, slightly. Though thinking on it, not so much for you." Cedric then takes a deep breath. "They are thestrals, Harry, and only a person who has seen death can well see them."   
  
"Oh." A pause as Harry thinks on it. "Well, I have the memory of my mum's sacrifice, so I guess that counts." He says somewhat quietly.   
  
A nod at that, “yes, if you remember that event then it would make sense you could see them.”   
  
Harry nods then adds, “can you see them.”   
  
“Yes, since returning to Hogwarts after the winter of my first year. I was there when my grandfather passed away.”   
  
“Oh, I’m sorry for your loss.”   
  
A smile and nod, “don’t worry about it, its fine. He was old, almost two hundred in fact, and was ready to go. In fact his death was more joyous than sad, since it was Magic that took him back.”   
  
Deciding to change the subject, slightly, Harry asks, "so what kind of creatures are they."   
  
"Well let me think, as we haven’t covered them yet in Care.” A pause as he thinks then, “well they are very kind creatures. Like horses in some ways though skittish since they can tell when one can see them or not. They are trained as mounts and carriage pullers for many wizarding houses and businesses."   
  
"Do you think Hagrid would have a problem with me asking to greet them later on,” Harry asks curiously.   
  
“No, not at all. In fact he would probably like that you asked, that is after he got over the fact that you can see them.”   
  
“I don’t think it will really surprise him once he thinks about it,” Harry says calmly.   
  
“That is actually true,” Cedric says with a slight grin, since this is Harry after all. They then continue the run.  
  
8888  
  
It was a few days later that Harry was able to mention to to Hagrid, who as expected reacted like they thought he would. A bit shocked that Harry could see them, which ended him the giant of a man hugging Harry in sympathy.   
  
After asking Hagrid permission to meet and greet them, Harry said. “So they are gentle creatures, ones who will be nice if you are nice to them.” Harry tilts his head in thought. "Its funny how fierce they look even though they are so gentle."   
  
"Well it goes to show that you can't always judge a being's nature by their appearance." Hagrid says without much thought.   
  
Which is why he is surprised to hear Harry's bark of shocked sound. He then explains, "Wow Hagrid that is really deep. Quite true, and really deep. Go you!"   
  
Hagrid blushes a bit at the compliment.   
  
By this point the two had gotten to the grove where the thestral were stabled. After a bit of explanation from Hagrid that would put a Care of Magical Creatures class to shame Harry reached out and began petting the closest thestral .   
  
Though their skin looked leatherly it actually didn't feel that rough. Harry could tell the thestral liked what he was doing by the simple purring sounds he was making. This gave Harry a big smile at that, just as Hagrid beamed at him.   
  
Seeing that Harry had it handled Hagrid began talking again of the creatures, their likes, dislikes, and patterns of behavior. Before they knew it an hour had passed and the school bell was ringing to inform everyone of dinner. With a quick laugh a final pat the two headed back up to the school.   
  
~~~


	33. Magical Nobility

  
**Magical Nobility**  
\---------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
It was a quiet afternoon and Harry and company were gathered in corner of the common room. Harry himself was surrounded by numerous books which he kept flipping through. He had been at that for a while and so it was entirely surprising when out of the blue he suddenly said, “thanks Neville.”  
  
What made it even more shocking was that everyone who hear the very blatent sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Neville, Hermione, Dean, and all the Weasleys at Hogwarts all blink at that in shock unused to such an attitude from Harry.  
  
"Um, what," Neville asks confused at the very un-Harry like statement.  
  
Harry looks up and then around and blushes as he sees all those around him staring at him. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't being serious I was just complaining out loud."  
  
"Ah," Neville says. "So what did I do to make you complain." The humor is clear in his voice.  
  
"I took your advice and am studying the nobility of the magical world. Its frustrating as there is quite a lot of detail that I am reading about, some of which has me cross referencing."  
  
"Why is that important Harry," Dean asked a bit confused.  
  
"Well I'm a Potter, the only true one in fact if my research is accurate. The Potters are nobility by time most immemorial it seems, though I don't entirely know what that means." Harry says.  
  
"It means your family was blessed by Magic directly rather than Magic being channeled by King Arthur when he established the Great Houses of Albion," says Percy. "In fact the Potters are an Utmost Ancient House, the first from all indications."  
  
"Okay," Harry says then turns towards a book, "I know I read about them before."  
  
Neville begins speaking before Harry can open the book. "In brief, the Great Houses of Albion exist in tiers. At the top is Foremost Ancient and Royal Houses of Pendragon and Emrys, which in most eras are combined rather than separate. Either way this is the House of the King-Emperor, the Monarch Consort, and all his familial assets."  
  
He stops talking and Fred takes then says, to everyone's amusement. "Then comes the forty-two Major Great Houses divided into the seven Utmost Ancient, the twelve Most Ancient, and the twenty-three Ancient."  
  
George makes note, "the House of Potter it should be stated is one of the Utmost Ancient, along with Black, Marshal, Mercer, Priest, Sage, and Steward."  
  
It's Hermione that says, "they seem purpose oriented, is that by chance."  
  
"No, in olden days they all had a purpose, though by the present they are as multi-faceted as any Great House. Potters were crafters and technologists, which started as expected with pottery. The Blacks were said to go places the others wouldn't dare in order to make sure all of Albion prospered." Ron says.  
  
Fred adds, "they dirtied their hands so the rest of the nobility didn't have to, which has long been considered honorable."  
  
Ron nods then continues, "Marshal was said to be warriors and generals without equal while Mercer covers trade and mercantile affairs. Priest is focused on the spirit while Sage handled knowledge for the sake of knowledge, including the healing arts. Finally, Steward is focused on administration and bureaucratic leadership though they weren't the rulers."  
  
"Wow, that's fascinating." A pause then Harry asks, "and the others."  
  
Neville speaks again, "now if you want I could name the other Houses, though you could always look it up."  
  
Surprisingly enough it is the Twins who say, "name them, name them." With a chant and a laugh.  
  
Giving them a grin Neville says, "are you sure." When they nod he shrugs and says, "okay sure. So the twelve Most Ancient are Bones, Bulstrode, Diggery, Greengrass, Levant, Longbottomm, Malfoy, McGonagall, Olivander, Prewett, Ptolemy, and Weasley." A pause. "As you can tell you know people belonging to pretty much all of them." Another pause. "I told you I could do it. I am the Heir of House Longbottom and so I was forced to know the names of all of Albion's nobility."  
  
Everyone chuckles at that.  
  
"Well nice job on that Neville, very cool. So what other Houses are there besides the twenty-three Ancient Houses."  
  
Neville smiles at Harry's blatant attempt to tell him not to name all the houses. "Well then comes the 200 Minor Houses divided into 130 Baronium and seventy Vavasour." A pause. "The biggest difference is that each House Vavasour is sworn to another Great House while the Baronium Houses are sworn by magic to the Crown. A perfect example is that House Crabbe and House Goyle are actually vassals of House Malfoy."

"So does that cover all the Houses of Albion," Hermione asks curiously.  
  
"Nope," George says.  
  
"Not at all," Fred finishes.  
  
Percy nods at that, "next comes the 16 High Houses." A pause, "though I should comment that some put these before the Minor Houses." Another pause, "first among them are the nine Knightly Great Houses, also known as the Pendragon Nine, or the Foremost Aged and Noble Houses. They are considered a part of the senior nobility, roughly equal to that of the twelve Most Ancient Houses, for all that they lie sideways to the Major Houses. They include the Houses Luc, Maris, Thomas, Boleyn, Pellinore, Melodias, Galatine, Rodor, and Godwyn."

 

As soon as Percy stops for a moment to take a breath Hermione asks, "wait. I know those names, at least mostly, aren’t they the Knights of the Round Table."  

  
Percy nods, "that is correct, mostly anyway. Muggle historians and writers know of their presence but in many cases got the details of their lives all wrong.” Percy stops when he sees the curious look on Hermione’s face.  
  
As she tilts her head she then quickly says, “so I figure Sir Lancelot is House Luc, Sir Leon is House Maris, Sir Kay is Boleyn but who are the rest.”  
  
It’s Fred that says, “House Luc is not just Sir Lancelot but also his wife the Lady Guinevere.”  
  
George adds, “unlike in the muggle stories her and King Arthur never dated, let alone married.”  
  
Percy took over again by saying, “you are right on those you mentioned. As for the others House Thomas was Sir Elayn, the brother of Guienevere. House Peillinore is that of Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival, who were married. House Melodias was Sir Tristan and Sir Isolde, two most honored knights.”  
  
Dean interrupts, “shouldn’t it be Dame Isolde as she is a female.”  
  
“No,” Neville says, “for in Albion all Knights are called ‘Sir’ no matter the gender. It was one of those things King Arthur pushed for when he declare Isolde Melodias a Knight of the Round Table.”  
  
After a gesture to go on Percy smiles before saying, “House Galatine is Sir Mordred.” A pause then, “who did not betray King Arthur or murder him contrary to muggle references.”  
  
Hermione interjects, “I read about that.” She then looks at the others before saying, “it seems that when King Arthur repealed the ban on magic all is problems with the King went away and so he became a loyal Knight and close friend to the King.”  
  
Nod of agreement and then Percy says, with a slight sigh. “The last two Houses, Rodor and Godwyn were established around the former princesses Mithian and Elena. They gave up their titles when the kingdoms of the same names were absorbed into King Arthur’s growing empire.” He pauses then says, “whatever they might have lost they gamed a dozen fold by being close to the heart of Albion.”  
  
Ron then adds, “so before they became the Pendragon Nine most of those mentioned were commoners. Though the King honored them greatly by putting them in a different tier he was able to sidestep the potential hatred that the traditional nobles might have felt.”    
  
Neville nods at what Ron just finished saying before continuing with, "so then comes the three Everlasting Sacred and Noble Houses of Sidus, Vidan, and Mortis."  
  
Fred goes, "Sidus is the House of the Elements."  
  
George adds, "Vidan is the House of Life."  
  
Percy finishes, with a grin at his brothers, "Mortis is the House of Death."  
  
Ron laughs at their antics before saying, "elements, life, and death, primordial concepts underlying the world as magicals see it."  
  
Hermione then smiles broadly before adding, "I know the last category. It is the Founders houses, the four Highly Respected Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I know about them because they are mentioned in Hogwarts A History."  
  
This gets a laugh from everyone and a nod of approval from Neville since she was quite right.  
  
After the laughter fades Dean wonders, "so is nobility in the magical world like the muggle one, a tradition of a bygone era, or actually still a powerful group."  
  
"Still a powerful group," Neville says with a nod. "In fact our government is dominated by the nobility as is our administrative organization."  
  
Percy nods before turning to Harry and saying, "I don't know the details of Potter holdings but I do think the study of this should be somewhat up there." A pause. "You are still young so it doesn't have to be a priority or anything but there is no harm in beginning to look it up."  
  
"Thanks guys, I appreciate the help and information." A pause as Harry closes the nobility book he was reading. "I think that is enough serious business for now, so want to play a game or something."  
  
Which they do as proper time management is important.  
  
~~~


	34. Dragon Adventures

  
**Dragon Adventures**  
\-------------------  
    Date: First Year, Late April  
  
"Okay Hagrid, what's the matter, you are fidgeting and acting all shifty." Harry said one day as he sat with his three friends in Hagrid's cabin.   
  
"Blimey Harry, am I really being so blatant," Hagrid says in answer.  
  
In response four different people say "yes" at the exact same moment.  
  
"Oh," Hagrid says with a long face at that. "I guess I'm trying too hard."  
  
"Yes Hagrid you are, though we might not know exactly what you are hiding we can clearly tell that you are hiding something," Hermione says in a bit of a lecture tone that has the three guys all nodding.  
  
"So," Harry asks, "what is it you are hiding. You can trust us Hagrid, you're our friend." Some more nods from the three.   
  
"Well," Hagrid says slowly extending the word for as long as he can. The four could tell he was clearly not sure of it, that whatever was happening he didn't really want to talk about.   
  
Of course, to his complete non-luck, it was at that time that the object he was hiding choose to reveal itself to the world to be born.   
  
Hagrid immediately rushed over to the back of the cabin, and the object that was lying there - an egg. As soon as he got there he began gushing on the object, "oh, whose a good egg, yeah, you are, you are a good egg and you will be an even greater dragon."   
  
Surprise. For the four didn't really think that Hagrid would actually have a dragon.   
  
"Dragon, Hagrid." Harry said with a bit of awe in his voice. "You have a dragon."   
  
"Yes," Hagrid said as he continues to look after the egg, which despite movement didn't hatch. "A dragon, I got the egg from a wizard at a bar. Won him in a card game actually. Couldn't let the little guy stay with the man, especially as he gave off a bit of a shivvy mannerism, he did."   
  
"Ah, I see Hagrid," Harry says, "so you were doing a good thing rescuing the dragon from what you figured a bad man."   
  
"Yes, exactly," Hagrid said firmly.  
  
"Um, Hagrid, how long does it take a dragon to hatch," Ron wondered as he gazed at the egg which every once and a while shook.   
  
"A few days minimum from this point, max is a week," Hagrid says knowingly. "I will be in here a lot watching the egg, making sure it stays in good health."   
  
"Well then Hagrid, we will head out, wouldn't want to bother you," Harry says with a smile.   
  
"Oh no, no, no. Please come and watch, and maybe help, I would love the company for this." Hagrid says.   
  
"Oh, okay, yeah, sure. We can stay a bit longer and come back again over the week," Harry says.   
  
"While we are here and waiting, could you tell us more about dragons," Hermione asks.   
  
Neville then says, "yeah, that's why you were in the library a couple of days ago wasn't it, you were looking up dragons."   
  
Hagrid nods at that and then begins talking about what he had read about dragons. A conversation that would take the twenty minutes they were at the hut before they needed to leave.  
  
8888  
  
It was as the week was nearing its end when the next major moment occurred in the life of the dragon. At least that is what Hagrid would say about it, for Harry and is friends it was just another Wednesday. They had stopped by Hagrid's hut after classes to see how he was doing.  
  
They had been there for ten minutes talking when Neville glanced over to where the egg was now shaking a bit. "Ah, Hagrid, the egg is moving," he then said.   
  
As all eyes turned towards it they couldn't help but notice it start to vibrate.   
  
"Ah, that's new," Hagrid said in response to what he saw.   
  
The four look at each other, "do you think its hatching," Ron asks curiously.   
  
"Oooh," Hagrid says running over to it, "mummy is here, and will watch over you."   
  
The others move closer though not as close as Hagrid did.   
  
In the silence Harry wonders, "so do you help the dragon hatch or let it do it itself."   
  
"Leave it be actually. It needs to hatch on its own, a trait shared by a number of species in fact. At the end when its just a few tiny shards left I can help remove some, but he needs to remove the majority."  
  
From this he continued to explain the information on dragons and the like that he knew. The group, especially Harry, took it all in as they would a lecture from a teacher in class. It was interesting and fascinating and even though it was only thirty minutes of worth a faux class it was quite informative.   
  
8888  
  
During one of their visits to Hagrid's cabin Harry says, "so what are you going to do now, the dragon is getting bigger."   
  
"And more dangerous," Ron adds in a low tone which gets a snort from Hagrid.   
  
"He ain't dangerous, he is a little tyke who just wants warmth, food, and comfort. He is not a danger."   
  
To prove him wrong the little dragon blew out a bit of fire from its mouth, setting Hagrid's shirt on fire.   
  
"Blimy," Hagrid says as he begins trying to put out the fire. "That was unexpected."   
  
"Hagrid," Hermione says into the silence, "the dragon just blew fire at you. Though it might have been an accident it's still something to be concerned about."   
  
"Yes," Ron says a second later, "you live in a wooden house and he just blew fire."   
  
"Oh, that's not good," Hagrid says slowly sadly.   
  
"No Hagrid it's not, but don't give up hope."  
  
"Yeah Hagrid," Ron says softly seeing how sad this made the half-giant. "Maybe we could contact my brother Charlie, he works with dragons in Romania. He could maybe come and take the dragon so he can be with others of his kind."   
  
"You would do that, that would be great thanks."   
  
They spend the next ten minutes talking before the students head out having a need to go to class.    
  
8888  
  
"So how are we going to go and do this," Ron asks of Harry as they head out of Charms class.  
  
"Why don't we talk to a professor about it," Hermione says, "they may help."  
  
"Well as we are by Professor Flitwick why don't we just ask him," Neville asks.   
  
Harry chuckles at that, "sure, why not. Any issues," a pause for them to nod or shake their heads, "no, okay lets go."   
  
As soon as they walked back into the class Professor Flitwick says, "Mr Potter, how may I help you."  
  
"Sorry to bother you professor but we had a question," was Harry's answer with a smile. Upon the professor's gesture of go ahead Harry continues, "so what would you say if we discovered that there was a dragon being raised here at Hogwarts."   
  
"Hypothetically of course," Ron adds with a grin which has the others shaking their head at that.   
  
A slight grin comes to the professor's face at Ron's added comment. It then fades as he actually considers the statement. "That is a very serious allegation, especially since the unauthorized raising of a dragon is illegal in most territories of Albion. That said, its not as bad as it could be, especially if nobody else knows." A pause. "I assume you had a plan in mind."   
  
The fact that Professor Flitwick immediately believed them did not escape their notice. Which is why Harry flashed him a bit of a grin before saying, "yes professor. Ron's brother Charlie is a dragonkeeper in a preserve in Romania. We figure if he writes to him then he might be able to come and get the dragon."   
  
"We decided to speak to you about it first so that we didn't have to sneak around with a baby dragon that spits fire." Hermione adds.   
  
"Yes, that would be bad," Flitwick says as an understatement. "So, who has the dragon and how did he get it."   
  
"Hagrid, as you probably assumed. He met a man at a bar who wanted information about magical creatures. Him being him a dragon sounded really nifty and cool, rather than dangerous and foolhardy as it would be for most." Harry says but then pauses. "But we like Hagrid and so don't want him to really get into trouble, not when nothing bad actually happened."   
  
"I agree. Mr Weasley contact your brother as you planned. I will speak to Hagrid myself as well as inform the Headmaster. Nothing bad will happen to him or you for this report. When you get a response from Charlie please inform me so that I can be prepared." A smile. "As an aside I will make sure you are present for the retrieval."   
  
"Thank you professor," Harry says as the four begin to head out.   
  
"Not a problem Mr Potter, I thank you for trusting me with this information. Now shoo," Flitwick says with a bit of a smile and laugh.    
  
8888  
  
In the end it was decided that the pick up day would occur on a Hogsmede Saturday. Even though it was bright and sunny out the fact that most of the students would be out of the castle on such a fine day. Which meant that most students wouldn't be around to see the dragon.   
  
Walking towards the gates of Hogwarts to meet Charlie, Harry and Ron were talking. "So immediately after graduation he got a job in Romania as an apprentice dragon keeper," Ron said as he finished giving a general history of his brother.   
  
"Wicked. What a fun thing, going from Hogwarts to dragons," Harry says with a smile as they turn the corner and see Charlie and his three companions.   
  
"Hey Ron, hows it going," Charlie says upon coming upon his youngest brother.   
  
"Hi Charlie, its going pretty good. My first year at Hogwarts has been quite an adventure." Ron smile into the hug and then gestures towards his friend, "this is Harry, Harry Potter. Harry this is my brother Charlie."   
  
"Hey Harry," Charlie says with a smile and comforting handshake, "hows it going. So I hear that I have you to thank for the call." A pause then he laughs, "oh the dark haired wizard is Grigore Stancu, the blond is Victor Kol, and the lady to my side is Maeva Belyea."   
  
A slight hit to his shoulder for the last minute remembrance of their names before Maeva says, "helo Ron, Harry. Thank you for contacting this forgetful brute about our friend."   
  
"Yes, thank you," Charlie says, "while they are nice at small levels there is no way that Hagrid would be able to safely handle him when it begins to truly grow up. Not here at Hogwarts, that's for sure."   
  
"That is what we thought," Harry says while Ron nods. "It took some persuasion to get Hagrid to agree but four of us pushing him towards it eventually got him to see reason." A nod toward Ron, "he mentioned randomly his brother who works with them and that made the plan come to form."   
  
Nods from the four dragon keepers as Charlie says, "well it was great thinking. With us our friend can grow without worry about harming others." A slight chuckle then, "well that all said lets head up to Hogwarts."   
  
As they leisurely walked from the gates to the doors the six spend the time talking. Its a bit of question answer session with all getting the ability to speak, rather than just answer. That said, to Harry's amusement, it was to him that most questions were asked - which he put to him being famous. At the same time most of his questions were directed at Charlie, for there was something about the older wizard he found intriguing. Though he couldn’t put a name to why that was.   
  
As was expected the actual pick up of the dragon went smoothly, with zero issues due to how prepared they were. A special magic cage later and the dragon was nicely resting for his easy trip to his new home. For all the wizards and witches present, but Hagrid, the moment was a happy one - they knew that the dragon would be well taken care of. Hagrid, of course, felt differently and was sad, was in fact crying.   
  
As they were preparing to potkey back to Romania, the group from Hogwarts took the time to shake the hands and say goodbye to the group of dragon keepers.   
  
"It was nice meeting you Harry," Charlie said with a happy smile, "and feel free to write if you have any further questions."   
  
"It was nice meeting you as well," Harry smiled back, "and will do, you can count at that."   
  
Charlie laughs in approval, pats his brother on his back, and then activates the portkey which takes the four and the dragon away.  
  
8888  
  
A week later the group of first years were sitting in his hut listening to Hagrid tell them a story about some of the creatures he had worked with. He got a bit quiet after he finished talking about a dragon.   
  
Into the silence Harry spoke up, "oh Hagrid I meant to talk to you about that, but I forgot. So Charlie was telling me that Norbert is actually Norberta, since he is a she."   
  
"Oh really, nifty Harry. How is she doing then."   
  
"Charlie says great, already made some friends and has been taken under the wing of an older dragon in the preserve. He does say that she croons into the night occasionally which means she is missing you."   
  
A wipe of the eye, "oh the tyke misses me, that's splendid."   
  
"You know Hagrid," Hermione says to that, "nothing stops you from visiting the preserve. I bet Charlie could get you a guest pass in the summer."   
  
"Oh you think so, that would be splendid, I would love to see her again."   
  
"I don't see why not," Harry answers, "its not like the dragon is in prison. I could always ask Charlie the next letter I send."   
  
Hagrid nods at that, "that would be mighty kind of you Harry." A pause. "So you and Charlie are writing."   
  
Harry grins. "Yeah. He made the offer before he left and I took him up on it. He has such interesting stories to tell  its been fun."  
  
Ron laughs. "Its funny because he knows things before I do, and I am Charlie's brother." An amused shake of the head. "Just yesterday he was telling me a story about my own brother that I didn't know."  
  
The group laugh at that as they continue the conversation.   
  
~~~


	35. Student List

**Student List**  
\--------------------  
    Date: First Year, Near End  
  
"Hey Percy I was wondering if there was a way for me to get the names of the new students who would be starting next year." Harry asks the one Weasley who also happens to be a prefect.  
  
"No. There is no way for you to get such a listing." A pause. "Now if you had asked if I could get such a listing, then the answer would have been yes." A tilt of the head. "Why do you need it."  
  
"I plan on arriving at the station early next year in order to meet and maybe help the incoming first years." Harry says without issue for he knows he can trust Percy.  
  
"Why would you do that, as not even prefects meet everyone." Is the response.  
  
"I feel it would be helpful if the new arrivals knew me as just 'Harry' before they realized I'm Harry Potter. Plus if I say hello to everyone before they get sorted and then continue to talk to them after, well it would be helpful." Is Harry's response.  
  
Percy just stares at him for a second, thinking things through. He then gives a firm nod of agreement. "I will do it. It can't hurt and it's not restricted information, not really." A smile on his face. "Well good luck Harry."  
  
"Thanks," Harry says with a bit of a laugh. "Now I wouldn't want to keep you when I know you have studying two do. So I will  see you later." Harry then departs, leaving Percy to his studying.  
  
8888  
  
It was a few weeks later when Percy came into the library room Harry was studying in. In his hands were two packets, one much thicker then the other.  
  
"So Harry, I got what you asked for." Percy then hands both packets to Harry. "The thinner one is next year's First Years, while the thicker one contains a complete listing of all current students. I figured that could help you get to know the names of those older than you."  
  
"This will be quite helpful, so thanks." Harry then thinks about something. "So when do you think I should arrive at the platform if I'm going to maximize my aid."  
  
"Probably around 10 am," Percy says with a tilt as he ponders the question. "Very few arrive before that time, none of which are regularly first years. Some you might help get onto the train while others you might assist in putting their luggage in a compartment. You will be a bit busy moving up and down, but you probably will enjoy it."  
  
"Sounds great Percy, thanks." Harry then smiles. "So how have things been with you. With the end of the year coming we really haven't talked much recently."  
  
"Well things are going pretty well. I just took my OWLs and though I don't know the results I'm pretty sure I did fine. Everything made sense you know, it just clicked when I took the test. I felt especially happy with my History work, as your revised syllabus really explained matters." Percy then sighs, a very un-Percy like sound. "I'm glad it's done though. I kind of want to focus on other things now." He stretches out in the chair he sat down on.  
  
Harry smiles at that before saying, "so what is your new focus on."  
  
Percy blushes a bit, before speaking. "Now don't laugh but I always thought it would be cool to analyze and outline the ways the various ministries of magic in our world were organized and run. To see if something more efficient could be created."  
  
"Why would I laugh," Harry says with a smile, "that sounds both pretty interesting and something to work towards once you graduate. Have you already started the research on this."  
  
"A little, though not as much this year, since I focused on the OWLs. I don't want to just study the British Ministry but rather all of them." Here Percy laughs. "Talking to father has helped, though he doesn't realize why I was asking." Then he shrugs. "It's also useful because I'm pretty sure I want to work at the Ministry when I graduate."  
  
“That’s cool. Plus working for the Ministry is stable and efficient, especially for one such as you.”  
  
A nod, “that is what I figured. There is a lot of potential for promotion and development and there is a lot of order, which is something that I really do like.”   
  
“Makes sense. Plus you can use the connections you make and the ideas you develop to maybe change it from the inside.” A pause then. “Speaking of, have you begun coming up with ideas on different, maybe better, ways to organize magical government" Harry wonders.  
  
"Yes a bit, though I know I could do more. See as the various Ministries were established by act of the Last Monarch they all include hooks for international coordination and organization. That aspect is extremely useful, and interesting.”   
  
"That is interesting, and also shows the underlying roots for the governments.” A pause then, “see in the muggle worlds the various governments would never allow that much outside influence.”   
  
“Quite. History and tradition is important, especially since all the Ministry’s are fully a part of greater Albion.” Percy then pauses in thought. “It does make me wonder what would happen to them if Albion regained a monarch.” He then shakes his head while laughing. "Anyway that is a conversation for another day."  
  
Nodding in agreement on that Harry then asks, "have you thought of finding or designing spells and effects that would enable more efficient Ministry administrations."  
  
Percy blinks at that but then says, "no, but that is brilliant. I will have to investigate that further." He shakes his head. "Anyway, that's enough of that for now, it's to logical for my mind." He then smiles. "But I do have to share a story I heard about my older brother Charlie." So said he launches into an epic seeming tail about Charlie, a dragon, and a rose bush. It has the two laughing without restraint and occupies their time till dinner.  
  
~~~


	36. Trap Sprung

  
**Trap Sprung**  
\------------  
    Date: End of First Year  
  
It was about a week and a few days before the end of the year when Harry put together a number of events he had recently seen and made a conclusion.  
  
"Quirrell is going to steal the Stone today," He said.   
  
Those around him sat up from their chairs and couches and looked in his direction.   
  
"So what do you want us to do Harry," Neville asked.  
  
"Well, lets try and see if the staff can do anything first." Which gets a full around of agreement. "Which professor do you think we should go to."  
  
"I say Professor McGonagall," says Hermione, "she is our head of house after all."   
  
Harry nods at that, "okay, lets try with her first. If she doesn't accept what we are saying we can go to Professor Flitwick or Professor Snape." Which gets a nod of approval out of everyone.   
  
8888  
  
After being dismissed by Professor McGonagall the small group left her office before ducking into a nearby classroom. Looking at them Harry spoke, "I figured she would dismiss what we are saying but I wanted to try."   
  
Hermione comments, "so what do we do now, should we give up."  
  
Ron answers that with, "we can always go to the third floor and head off Snape."   
  
Fred and George than speak, "We don't think its Snape, the facts don't fit."   
  
Neville nods at that, "I think the twins are right, Snape likes Harry, why would he harm him."   
  
Harry smiles at the group, "I agree with Neville and the twins, its not Snape, as I said I think its Quirrell actually."   
  
"Him, but he is scared of his own shadow, no I still think its Snape," is Ron's comment.   
  
"Who better than the one nobody thinks it would be," is Harry's response.   
  
"As I said before, I truly believe his stutter is fake," Hermione says. "It comes and goes as needed and without reason, usually there is some consistency in stuttering."   
  
"I agree with Hermione," Harry says and then stops. "Okay, lets head to Professor Flitwick, I want to speak to him about it first."   
  
The group nod at Harry and then head over to the office of Professor Flitwick who, when he sees the mix of students, says, "what's going on."   
  
Harry says, "It seems that Professor Quirrell is after the Stone. We tried to tell Professor McGonagall and she dismissed us but did mention that the Headmaster has left the building after the Ministry contacted him." A pause. "I find the timing to be very convenient.   
  
Flitwick looks at his students, his very bright students, nods and says. "Right, I'm going to go and get Professor Dumbledore. Can you please go and tell Professor Snape so he can head to the floor."   
  
"Of course," Harry says, "he was next on my list."   
  
"Good, go and tell him, time is of the essence." Flitwick then stands up and the group enter the hallway, as they are about to head in opposite directions he says. "Good job all of you."   
  
The trip to the dungeons and Professor Snape's office was a quiet one, mostly anyway, Ron was complaining about how it was Snape who was doing the theft - the rest choose to ignore him.   
  
Heading into the office they find what Harry expected to find, Snape sitting behind his desk marking papers. A raise of eyebrow and a smooth, "yes."   
  
"Professor," Harry says, "Quirrell is after the Stone and the Headmaster left the castle. Professor Flitwick is going to try and get him back and asked that we go and tell you."   
  
Snape just gave them a look before standing up and heading to the door, "stay here. One of us will be back as soon as the situation is handled."   
  
Harry nods at that but then says, "Professor, for the record Fluffy, Hagrid's dog, gets soothed by music."   
  
Snape raises his eyes at that, probably at the name, before nodding as well and heading out of the room.   
  
"So what now," Ron says into the silence.   
  
"We wait, at least for a while. I want to see if the adults handle the situation first." Was Harry's response.   
  
They then choose to mostly wait in silence for non really feel like small talk.   
  
"Its been ten minutes," Neville says into the silence.   
  
Harry nods at that and stands up, "yes it has." He stops and looks up towards the rest. "He didn't forget us nor did he betray us so something had to have happened. Lets go check."   
  
Everyone nods at that and they begin heading out to the third floor corridor to see what happened to Professor Snape. Though Ron was mumbling under his breath that he was probably in on it.   
  
Which was quickly disproven when they found the unconscious and bloody body of Professor Snape in the corner of the room with an asleep Fluffy.   
  
The group looked on in horror and Ron said, "oh."   
  
That spurred on Harry on, "Fred, George, see if you can help him, I know you have knowledge of healing magic."   
  
They nod immediately as they run to where he is laying out. Quickly wands come out and spells are cast, first diagnostic ones and then healing ones.   
  
"Okay, while they are doing that, Neville, can you go and get Madam Pomfrey. Tell her what has happened and that we need her here. I'm assuming that though Fred and George can stabilize Snape they won't be able to heal him fully."   
  
Neville nods at that and then after looking at the group says, "good luck," and then runs out of the room towards the medical wing.   
  
"Fred, George, stay with Snape and continue on your healing." They nod in acceptance.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, with me. It is time for us see what is going on down the trap door.  
  
Which is just as much the adventure as Harry expected it to be. With plants and spells and chess and potions. The one nice thing was that the troll was already unconscious, Harry didn't really want to face another one of those.   
  
In the end Harry faced Quirrell alone, though he hadn't expected it to be a Voldemort possessed Quirrell. The defeat of the man was as much luck as it was skill but it did lead to Harry passing out from the pain of his aura reaching out and burning the Professor to death.   
  
8888  
  
Coming too in what was clearly the Medical Wing was not as unexpected as it perhaps should have been. What was unexpected was seeing two chairs next to his bed and the occupants that were on them - Professors Snape and Flitwick.   
  
Reaching for his glasses Harry gaze slid between them, confused. But at least he knew that Snape was alive and well enough to be sitting in a chair. Soon a shiny object on a nearby table caught his attention, and it made him realize it was a large number of presents and chocolates.   
  
Eventually he turned back to the two Professors and said, "hello Professors."   
  
"Potter, glad you decided to finally end your beauty sleep," Professor Snape said first in his snarky tone.  
  
Harry just smiled, "I'm glad that you're okay Professor." He then looked towards Flitwick. "When he hadn't returned after ten minutes I knew something happened, so we went to check."   
  
"And its a good thing you did, Mr Potter," said Madam Pomfrey as she came into the room and began checking him over. "Another five minutes and the dark magic might have done too much damage."  
  
She then gives Harry a full smile as a way of saying thanks. "As for you, well you suffered magic exhaustion, of a like I have only rarely seen in a student."   
  
"Which leads us to wonder, Mr Potter," says the Headmaster as he comes into the room, "what exactly happened at the end."  
  
Harry nods in greeting and answers, "as I suspected it was Quirrell, but I didn't realize he was possessed by Voldemort." He sees Professor Snape hiss at that, but then waves it off when he notices Harry looking at him. "Right, so I faced off with Quirrell while the Dark Lord taunted and gave commands, which I thought was bloody useless. He insulted and I bantered and in the end the stone appeared and Quirrell attempted to touch me."   
  
Harry stops at that point, as he thinks over what he had seen.   
  
It is Flitwick who says, "Its okay, Harry, you had to do what you had to do."   
  
Harry nods and then continues with, "so Quirrell tried to touch me and when he did my aura erupted out of me and burned him. I know he died before I lost consciousness."   
  
Madam Pomfrey, who was standing in the corner listening commented at that point, "Mr Potter, he would have died anyway, the possession was causing his body to fail."   
  
Harry nods at that while the Headmaster says, "I'm sorry you had to see death at such a young age."   
  
Harry raises his eyebrow at that, "but Professor, this isn't my first sight of death, I already see the Threstrals."   
  
"What," the adults seem to say shocked.   
  
Harry looks at them while deciding if he should say the next fact, though in the end he does. "I see that Night," and all know which night he means, "I see it all, my father buying us time before dying, my mother's cry, the green light of the killing curse, and my mum falling." A pause. "So like I said, I already saw the thestrals."   
  
The adults open their mouths and then close it, with Flitwick then saying, "don't dwell on it Mr Potter, for the man made his choice when he accepted the Dark Lord into his body and magic."   
  
Harry nods at that but says instead, "so what happened after I passed out."   
  
It was Flitwick who spoke first, "after we parted ways I sent a spell to the Headmaster and was on my way to the corridor. As luck, or lack there of, would have it I came upon a few students fighting and had to break it up, which delayed me. I arrived just as Poppy did and we turned our attention to aiding Professor Snape."   
  
Madam Pomfrey speaks up, "you did a brilliant job by the way on sending Neville to me while having Fred and George heal Severus." A pause. "I was wondering how you knew they were proficient it such spells."   
  
Harry gives a nod of thanks and then says, "from hearing them talk about the mistakes they made and how they needed to heal themselves I knew they had to have practiced the spells. I didn’t know if they could entirely heal Professor Snape, but I figured they could stabilize him till you arrived."  
  
Four nods at that as the Headmaster decides to take up the narration, "I was heading to the apparation point when I received the message from Filius and made my way back to Hogwarts. I arrived a few minutes after them and with Filius joining me we headed down to see what had happened to you, Ms Granger and Mr Weasley." The Headmaster stops for a moment but then continues. "We entered the chamber just as Quirrell died and the Dark Lord's spirit left him, it flew towards me and we - as you say - bantered and then he flew away."   
  
It is Professor Flitwick that next asks, "so what happened to the stone."   
  
Harry looks up and then looks down, sadly, "I'm not sure, I just know the Dark Lord ranted about it and how it was going to let him have eternal life."   
  
The Headmaster strokes his beard in wonder, "it was a marvelous bit of intention magic I created there, for you see you had to want it but not use it in order to get it. On what happened, well it was destroyed in the backlash of your magic."   
  
"But won't that mean the Flamel's are now going to die," Harry says sadly.   
  
"I do believe that they have enough of the elixir in stock to let them put their affairs in order, but yes, in time they will pass on." The Headmaster then nods regally and stands up from the chair near to the bed he conjured. "Well then, I will leave you be." He then heads out.   
  
At the same time Professor Snape stands up, "well I will be on my way as well." He then turns towards Harry and says, "five points to Gryffindor, Mr Potter," before walking out.  
  
A moment of silence as Harry thinks on the compliment that the professor just gave him. Then he shakes his head, to the amusement of Flitwick, and turns to Madam Pomfrey, "so when will I be able to leave."  
  
"Soon, right after I do a final check up in fact. But I want you to refrain from doing magic till tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, thank you Madam Pomfrey," Harry says with a smile.   
  
"Now sit there nicely while I get my supplies," is her response.   
  
As she walks away for a moment Harry turns to Professor Flitwick and says, "thank you sir for listening to me."   
  
"Its not a problem Mr Potter." A pause and a smile. "As for your unspoken question of why I am still here, I have chosen to become your advisor."   
  
"But I'm Gryffindor, Professor," Harry asks confused.   
  
"That may be true Mr Potter but isn't it just as true to say that we get along quite well."  
  
Harry nods at that, its is quite true, over the year he had gone to the diminutive professor more times than he could count with questions, many of which weren’t even Charms related. Plus he listened and believed Harry when he said about Quirrell, while his own head of house did not.  
  
As Madam Pomfrey returns, Flitwick stands up and after patting Harry on the shoulder he says, "I will leave you to her care. But we will talk again before the year ends." He then begins to walk away, but then stops and says, "I will leave you with one more thing, when your mother Lily was here I was her advisor as well, and she was also Gryffindor."   
  
Harry smiles at the professor in thanks for that little bit of news, before turning towards the mediwitch for her scan. He wanted to get out so he could spend some time in the library, there was something he needed to research.   
  
~~~


	37. The Flamel's

  
**The Flamel**  
\----------—————  
    Date: First Year  
  
"So Neville how would I go about sending a message to someone who was hidden under potent defensive magics," Harry asked his friend as they sat in chairs in the office he claimed as his.   
  
"Well," Neville says when he looks up from his reading, "if you can then I would say contact Gringotts, they can provide you with a security amulet that will let Hedwig in."   
  
"Really, its that simple," Harry asks curiously.   
  
"No, not for normal people but with what you told me of Hagrid's visit to Gringotts for you it should be as simple as sending them a letter sealed with your magic."   
  
Harry nods at that and thanks Neville for the information.   
  
8888  
  
Harry was quite thankful for the message journal that Ragnok had given him when Hagrid visited Gringotts. It allowed them to communicate in a way that was live even though neither was present. Though Harry always laughed when he saw that his post was labeled Harold, even as he had gotten used to everything else about it.   
  
Harold : Ragnok, would it be possible for me to get permission to send Hedwig to the Flamel's.   
  
Ragnok : Why would you need to message them.  
  
Harold : I found an object of special value that belongs to them and I would like to return it.   
  
Ragnok : How did you get his special value object.   
  
Harold : I stopped a dark wizard from stealing it here at Hogwarts.   
  
Ragnok : I will send you an amulet you put around Hedwig's neck it will allow her and only her into the wards of the Flamel. A letter and the special item are the only things allowed. They will expect your letter.  
  
Harold : Thank you Ragnok, I appreciate your assistance.   
  
8888  
  
"Well isn't that interesting," Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist, said as he sat at the kitchen table with two letters in front of him.   
  
"What is that dear," said Perenelle Flamel as she came into the kitchen from outside.   
  
"Two letters, both interesting," was his response.   
  
"Oh, who are the letters from," she asked.   
  
"The first is from Albus telling us that the Stone had been destroyed at Hogwarts after one of his professors had attempted to steal it for Voldemort."   
  
"Oh really, well that is terrible," she pauses, "thank Merlin we have a few spares otherwise we would be dead." The two then grin at each other for the that shared secret.  
  
"Quite, but that is not all of it love," he says with a bit of a smile.  
  
"So what does the second letter say," she asks knowing that it was that letter that had her husband smiling so.  
  
"Its actually from one Harry Potter who gave us more detail on the event that Albus talked about," Nicolas says with a smirk. "It seems that Albus left out a gauntlet of traps and that the thief was possessed by Voldemort's shade."   
  
She nods, not really shocked since she is aware of how Albus thinks. "May I assume that it was Mr Potter who Gringotts gave permission to write us. If so there must be more to it than just the letter."   
  
Here the smirk goes even wider as he lifts up the letter and empties the envelop, which sees their core Philosopher Stone falling out onto the table. "It seems that the Stone was not destroyed as Albus reported but was instead taken by Mr Potter and hidden."   
  
"He returned it to us," Pernelle asks with a bit of shock, "he didn't keep it, use it, or sell it." Now that was both unexpected and delightful.   
  
"No to the last three and yes to the first, he returned it. He even says in the letter that he figures we have others but its still ours and that he has no need for it." A shake of the head, its not exactly the sort of behavior he had come to expect in people. Even Albus had made use of the Stone before.  
  
"Did he want anything from us, or did he do it entirely out of the kindness of his heart," she asked.  
  
The smirk becomes a laugh as Nicolas says, "oh the lad wanted something all right. Seems he realized that the Stone had the nature of an artificial node and he was curious about such magic. His request was some information on how he could learn to create his own nodes in time."   
  
"So will you give him the knowledge," Pernelle asks curiously.   
  
"Yes, yes I will. I must say I find it quite exciting and I look forward to tutoring the lad a bit." He stops and then smiles at his wife. "I think it might interest you as well, it seems the young lad has a drive to learn all that he can about the magical world."  
  
She looks at her husband, gaging his seriousness for a moment. That's when she realized he was excited, but not just like when he found a good book, no really excited. Like when he first came up with the idea to research and create the Stone.   
  
"Okay," she said as there was no other option, "write to both him and Ragnok and we can design a tutoring plan for him."   
  
He grins.  
  
8888  
  
"You seem heavy in thought Harry," Neville says as he finds his friend reading a letter.   
  
Harry looks up and nods, "yeah I am. The people I asked about, they contacted me. Not only did they thank me but they also offered to tutor me."   
  
"Do you not want that," Neville asks.   
  
"Its not that, its a great opportunity to learn at the feet of experts, it just," Harry says and then trails off without word.   
  
"It adds more work you mean," Neville says with a nod. But then he tilts his head, "but that can't be it as you are no stranger to hard work - either physical or mental. So its something else."   
  
Harry chuckles and then nods, "yeah, that is true. I am worried that it puts my learning out of my own hands."   
  
"Why," Neville says. "I mean since you are hiring them they are beholden to your wishes. Ask them for a sylabus on the subjects they teach and discuss with them any questions you may have."   
  
Harry blinks at that then grins, "oh Neville you are a genius, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. That is brilliant and well takes away any worry I might have about what I will be doing." A shake of the head, "well then I will write back to them to begin setting it all up. Maybe I will include Ragnok, he could assist in the coordination."   
  
"Glad to help," Neville says with a smile, "good luck with it all."   
  
Which gets a smile from Harry as he puts the letter away and then turns his attention fully to Neville.   
  
8888  
  
"So Mr Potter said yes," Nicolas says to his wife a few days later. "In fact he was quite estactic at the prospect at getting our assistance." A grin then appears, "though he wants to have some say in how and what we teach him."   
  
She smiles at that, "oh I think I like him already. Its also not an unfair request, especially as he is the client for all that we were the one to suggest the job to him."  
  
Nicolas laughs at that, "that is true. Though I should note that it seems the lad has more mentors than I first thought," Nicolas says to his wife as he reads another letter a few days later.   
  
"Really dear, so how does it change our plans on writing up some lesson plans," she asks hers husband.  
  
He chuckles, "no not really. It just means there are a few others whose opinions we might seek out." Seeing her 'just say it' look he soon continues with a smile. "So he reconnected one of his parents old friends, a Remus Lupin, who is a sort of general advisor to him. He also has Ragnok as his House account manager and financial advisor." A pause then, "and from what Ragnok said he has become close to Filius at Hogwarts."  
  
"Not Minerva," she questions, "but I thought as his head of house she might have participated in this."   
  
A firm nod, "though she is from what I gathered from both his and Ragnok's letters there are some trust issues. It seems that when the whole Stone event happened she didn't believe him that there was an issue going on."   
  
"But Filius did, I see." She nods at that. "Well then, that does make sense. He might like Minerva as person and respect her as an educator, but as a future Head he probably will not trust her."  
  
"That is what I thought as well," Nicolas says with a nod, "especially as the whole becoming a Head will be sooner than later if I read his hints correctly. From what I understand he has become aware of the Last of the Line rite."   
  
Giving her husband a smile she then says, "well then I must congratulate him on choosing to take up such a task while so young. That said, in truth its probably a very good thing for him, it will give him control over his life and future."   
  
"That is what I thought as well," Nicolas says with a smile. He then pauses a moment before saying, "so how did you want to divide the way we tutor him."  
  
"You take the sciences, both magical and mundane, while I will take the social subjects. With us covering those fields, Ragnok on finances, and Lupin on estate management Mr Potter will learn everything he could possibly ever need." Pernelle says with a glint of enjoyment in her eye.   
  
"That sounds perfect love," Nicolas says with a smile. "Well then, before we start writing outlines I am going to message him to see what books he owns. We can use that to tailor his tutoring into topics he will be able to learn."  
  
"That is a start that I agree with. It also gives us time to get everything figured out since we haven't really done this in years."   
  
"That is what I thought," Nicolas then smiles, "and really the school year is about to be over and the lad should get a chance to relax for a bit." Which ends the discussion as they soon begin talking about various other breakfast like topics.   
  
~~~


	38. Who is Voldemort

**Who is Voldemort**  
\-----------------  
    Date: End of First Year  
  
Harry had been in the library for over an hour now working on one of his personal projects. Personal was the word for this one though, for he was attempting to figure out both who Voldemort actually was while also learning as much of what he had done.  
  
Though he found a lot of information on raids and battles, even murders he committed, the fact is the man himself seemed to come out of nowhere. One minute nothing and then the next the self-styled Lord Voldemort was all about. The rate at which he gained followers meant they had to have known him before, probably under a different name.  
  
He knew one thing though, the man identified himself as the Heir of Slytherin. Though Harry didn't see any proof that he was actually able to claim the Head or even Heir Rings of that House.  
  
It was as if something was blocking the information, and Harry did not like that.  
  
He was still pondering the missing pieces when a shadow fell over his table. Looking up he was surprised to see that it was none other than the Headmaster himself.  
  
"Headmaster," Harry said when he got over the shock, "what brings you to the library."  
  
"Oh I sometimes like to do a bit of light reading." Is the response with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Harry grins slightly and holds up the thousand page 'Twentieth Century Wizarding History' and says, "yeah so do I."  
  
The man chuckles at that and pulls out a chair before sitting down. "Now normally I don't get involved when a student descends into research madness. But when the wards pinged that a bit of magic was focused upon here I felt it necessary to look into it. You understand."  
  
Harry nods at that though doesn't say anything, and so the Headmaster continues speaking. "May I ask what you are researching and what problems you discovered."   
  
"Sure. See, I'm trying to figure out who Voldemort is. He comes out of nowhere with a set of already loyal followers and begins rampaging across Britain. As I'm sure nobody would name a child 'flight from death' in French, even in the magical world, I'm sure he picked it." Here Harry waves his hands on the books around him. "The thing is I should have enough clues to figure it out but its as if it's hidden somehow." A shake of the head. "I even know he called himself the Heir of Slytherin and I KNOW that that should reveal it but it doesn't." Here Harry takes a deep breath before saying, "it's agitating my magic."  
  
"Hence the dark magic ping on the wards," Dumbledore says regally, then blinks. "I don't mean that your agitation is what caused the dark magic, rather your intense research caused the dark magic to activate to hide the information. But you are stronger than most and so it showed up on the wards."  
  
"That seems a pretty complex piece of magic to put on Hogwarts Headmaster," Harry says worryingly.  
  
"Oh it is, but Thomas Marvelo Riddle was always a powerful wizard after  all," the Headmaster says and then sits back and waits.  
  
As Harry's eyes go wide and it clicks, it all just clicks. Information pushed to the side but still learned moved to its proper place. Events not allowed to be linked to others now were where they should go. Harry breathes out as everything made sense, "oh."  
  
"Yes there you go, and I see that saying the name broke the geas as far as you are concerned. Even the dark magic dispersed, unable to hold it's form anymore. As I said the man was always powerful and had ample opportunity to set up some curses upon the school."  
  
"Yes he did. Thank you for coming Headmaster, for I'm pretty sure I would have gone mad trying to figure it out."  
  
Dumbledore nods with a twinkle in his eye as he stands up, "oh I have no doubt you would have broken it eventually, you are powerful as well. But why waste the time with a bit of name drop was all I needed to do to solve your issue. Now what you do with that identity is of course on you, I just wanted to educate."  
  
"Again, thank you professor, it helped. Now I'm going to pack all this away and head to lunch, which starts soon."  
  
The Headmaster takes off his ward and then walks away whistling. Harry looks after the receding man in wonder.  
  
8888  
  
As soon as the Headmaster walked into the teacher’s lounge Minerva said, “did you figure out the spike of dark magic.”   
  
“Yes,” he answers with a twinkle and a nod. “It seems that Mr Potter was researching the Dark Lord, to try and figure out who he was and how he was able to get the successes he did.”   
  
A raise of his eyebrow as Severus says, “why would that lead to a spike in dark magic.”   
  
Its Filius that answers rather than the Headmaster. “It was similar to a Taboo wasn’t it Albus. I have seen it before, the magic sort of pushes to hide the subject from those who seek it out.”   
  
“Exactly. Mr Potter is nothing but dedicated and the Taboo-like magic had to ramp up its own power levels for it to stop him.” The Headmaster answers.   
  
“Would it have been able to,” asks Minerva.   
  
“Not forever no, maybe a few more hours or so before the magic reached a point where Mr Potter’s magic overpowered it. I interfered before it got to that point as I didn’t want it to, well, explode.”   
  
“Good move on your part Albus,” Filius says with a nod. “There is no telling what would have happened when the magic reached its crescendo point.”   
  
A tilt of Minerva’s head, “so how did you break the Taboo on Mr Potter.”  
  
“I simply said that the Dark Lord he was searching for was born under the name Tom Marvelo Riddle, and let the magic take its course.”   
  
There was a pop, not one based on sound but magical, as the nature of the Taboo faded from the others in the room who were not aware of certain truths.   
  
“Upon that,” Albus says with a twinkle, “the dark magic faded and links were allowed to be made.”   
  
~~~


	39. Farewell Talks

  
**Farewell Talks**  
\-------------  
    Date: First Year  
  
“Good job Harry,” Terry Boot comments to Harry as dinner breaks up the night before ends for the year.   
  
“Hey Terry, thanks.” Harry says with a smile. “Though honestly it was nothing special.”   
  
Before Terry could reply Ron taps Harry on his shoulder while saying, “pardon, just wanted to say I’m heading with Dean and Seamus to the common.”   
  
“Sure Ron, see you there soon,” Harry says with a nod and a smile before turning back to Justin.   
  
Terry himself nods at that before saying, “have a good summer Ron.” Who nods in response says his own ‘you too’ before walking away. Terry laughs slightly before going back to the original topic by saying, “its not really nothing Harry, especially if rumor is true and you saved the school.”  
  
Harry laughs, “I haven’t heard the rumors yet but I can only imagine what they are saying.”   
  
Terry laughs at that, “its good. You wrestled a troll, again, fought off werewolves, flew on the wings of angels.” Here he stops, “I added that last one just to see how far it was shared.”   
  
Neville and Harry laugh openly at that as Harry reaches out his hand to shake Terry’s hand. “Wow, thanks. I guess.”   
  
Terry grins before saying, “honestly I just wanted to say have a good summer and feel free to write if you want.”   
  
“Same with you Terry, and tell your house mates have a good summer from me if I don’t see them.”   
  
Terry nods before he gets called by Anthony Goldstein who wanted to head back to their commons. One grin later and the group part ways.   
  
8888  
  
As Harry was walking out of the great hall after dinner he was stopped by a small group of his Slytherin year mates.  
  
"Hey Potter, hold a moment," was what Malfoy said with a noble air.  
  
Stopping Harry said, "sure. What's up."  
  
"So we heard what you did for Professor Snape, helping him and all, and we wanted to thank you for it."  
  
Harry nodded, "it's not a problem as contrary to most people I respect the man."  
  
"Which is rare outside of Slytherin," Zabini adds. "Which is why we wanted you to know we appreciate you believing in him."  
  
Giving graceful smile Harry says, "not a problem, not at all."  
  
A nod at that before Malfoy adds. "And just so you know that's why we are not bothered by the Gryffindor victory for the house cup."  
  
"Ah, I see, well thanks all. I'm glad no harsh feelings resulted due to my house's victory." Harry said with a firm nod.  
  
Blaise laughs, "please we all knew Gryffindor would win, how could it not with you in it. But at least it's all for fair reasons, and not arbitrary ones."  
  
"I understand, and agree. And really, your house came close second." Harry then chuckles. "Though I find it amusing most of the points earned were for our year."  
  
Daphne gives a soft smile at that from where she is standing. "Its what happens when an entire year works together rather then fights. We got so many teamwork and aiding points that it undid whatever points the upper years lost to fighting."  
  
It was at that point Neville, who had come up but staid quiet spoke with a smile. "It also led to our year having the highest average grades out of the whole school, not just thus year but out of the past few decades."  
  
Harry nods at that, in full agreement, while Malfoy says solemnly, "it's useful not having to worry about sabotage or insults. It made this year pretty good."  
  
Harry smiles. "It did, didn't it. It was pretty awesome." A pause. "Anyway, I have to go, I promised my house mates a final hang out. Have a good night all."  
  
Harry then reached out and began shaking the Slytherin hands, an action they accepted with a smile. Soon after that the group separates as they head to their particular commons.   
  
8888  
  
“Sorry Harry,” says Justin Finch-Fletchly he almost runs into Harry as the two turn one of the random magical corridors that link multiple distant spaces.   
  
As Harry side steps as well he laughs, “I can say the same, sorry for almost running into you.”   
  
Justin laughs, “its cool. This corridor is so twisting, I wish I didn’t need to use it to speed up travel between library and my common.”   
  
“I know, its the same though for us its between great hall and commons,” Harry says with a smile.   
  
Justin nods at that before saying, “well it was good that we ran into each other. With school over and everyone rushing about tomorrow this might be one of the last times for the year we can talk.” A smile comes over this face. “Honestly, I just wanted to thank you for well aiding me in becoming a part of the magical world. I know from talking to others that not all muggleborns have had it as easy as our year has, and that’s mostly thanks to you.”   
  
“Oh wow, thanks Justin, I appreciate that.” Harry says a bit tongue-tied, which is pretty rare trait for him.  
  
Both Justin and Neville give him a knowing grin, as they are just as much aware of that fact. “I don’t expect you to say anything but I just wanted to tell you. It honestly makes me feel really happy for the future, not just for my time at Hogwarts but beyond. So I thank you.”   
  
“Your welcome,” Harry says firmly before reaching out his hand to shake Justin’s with a deep respect. After a half smile and a few more words the three continue heading to where they were originally going.    
  
8888  
  
"You know you are rewriting the rules for house interaction, right." Is what Neville says as they walk the halls back towards the commons.  
  
Harry laughs, "does it help if I say it wasn't intentional."  
  
Laughter is the response, but not from Neville. Rather it's from Cedric, who was leaning up against the nearby wall. "I don't think so, for that would be too nice."  
  
Neville grins at that while Harry tilts his head, "great. I was hoping it would help." He then laughs a moment before saying. "Hey Cedric, how's it going."  
  
Cedric smiles. "Great. I'm especially happy the year is now over, for while its been good it's also quite tiring." He then pauses for a second. "So before school ended I wanted to speak to you at least once more. Especially since I'm pretty sure neither of us are going running tomorrow morning."  
  
Harry laughs, "yeah, no. No running for me on the day we leave Hogwarts." A shake of the head then a smile. "But I'm glad you stopped by. Our runs have been quite fun, and our talks enjoyable."  
  
"And think we have four more years of it," Cedric says with a smile. "But the real thing I wanted to say is don't be a stranger over the summer. Let's write."   
  
Harry nods with a huge smile on his face as he reaches out to grip Cedric's hand in a firm shake. "You betcha I'll write." A pause then, "so what plans do you have to the summer."  
  
Which leads to ten minutes of conversation before Cedric says goodbye before the two split.   
  
8888  
  
"Why so late Harry," Hermione asks from where she is sitting on a couch in the common room.   
  
Both Harry and Neville laugh at that as the later says, "he was stopped by others who wished to say goodbye to him. You know him, Mr Popular."   
  
Harry pushes Neville, lightly, before laughing and saying, "hey, lets not start that."   
  
"What's there to start," Fred comments from where he is sitting with his twin and Jordan nearby.  
  
"Yeah its already something everyone thinks," George finishes saying.   
  
Which gets a good laugh from the crowed.   
  
"You know what, I hate you all. I am going to go and get new friends, ones who won't laugh at me," Harry says in a deadpan voice.   
  
Ron, who was playing chess with older student Gabriel, speaks up at that. "Well good luck mate, I wish you luck."   
  
Seamus adds, "could you bring back items from whatever region you move to."   
  
Harry tries to hold it in but he can't and so gives in and laughs with a smile on his face.   
  
~~~


	40. Family Greetings

  
**Family Greetings**  
\-----------------  
    Date: End of First Year  
  
As the train came to a stop at London Station, Harry excused himself for a quick restroom break. As he took his belongings with him he didn't need to head back to their car before exiting the train.  
  
Seeing some of his classmates he stopped and greeted them for a moment. He was two families in when he saw Neville who motioned for him to come close.      
  
"Gran, I would like you to meet my friend, Heir Harry Potter." Then a pause and a gesture, "Harry, meet my Gran, Lady Dowager Augusta Longbottom."  
  
Harry smiles and nods his head in respect, "it's a pleasure meeting you, Lady Longbottom. Neville has spoken highly of you over the school year."  
  
Augusta Longbottom nods her head in response. "Pleasure, Heir Potter." She then pauses before saying, "I have to thank you for giving my grandson the drive to reach his best."  
  
"It was the least I could do after he helped me correct some gaps in my education," is Harry's response.  
  
She nodded at that, "it's good to hear that." A pause then, "come Neville. I have places to be."  
  
"Of course Gran," Neville says before he turns to Harry. "See you next year, talk to you over the summer."  
  
Harry nods at that with a smile and a quick handshake right before the two head out as he watches.  
  
He soon comes up to Draco being greeted by his parents. As he walks by Draco gestures for him to come over.  
  
When Harry does Draco turns to his parents and says, "father, mother, this is my classmate Heir Harry Potter." He then says to his friend, "Harry, these are my parents, Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
"Its a pleasure Heir Potter," Lucius drawls out in his smooth voice. "Draco has spoken well of you over the year and so it's nice to put a face to all the stories."  
  
"I have to agree Lord Malfoy, for Draco speaks quite highly of the both of you. It is quite nice to finally meet the ones who raised him into the person he is."  
  
Narcissa smiles at that before saying, "oh, you sweet talker you. It is pleasant to know that you seek to uphold the honors of our world."  
  
Harry smiles in response. "Since coming into the magical world I have done much to learn all I can of our culture and society. I wish to do my parents proud by learning and keeping our traditions."  
  
"That is quite an honorable wish," Lucius then pauses before saying, "Lord Potter. One I wish you nothing but the best in enacting it."  
  
"I agree Husband. But with that said, we must be off. We wish you, Lord Potter, a good summer."  
  
A quick smile is shared between Draco and Harry before the former heads out with his family.  
  
Harry's silent contemplation is broken by Blaise Zabini saying, "well Harry it seems you were given some respect by the Malfoys. This is something that will aid you in the future."  
  
Harry chuckles as he smiles, "yes it will. While it's not something I expected It is pleasant." A pause then, "how are you doing Blaise."  
  
"I'm doing fine, quite glad the year is over actually. My Mother and I have plans to spend most of it in our Italian lake house, which will be nice." He then pauses. "Actually I came to find you, I wanted to introduce you to her.  
  
Harry nods at that and then follows Blaise to where his mother was standing, and talking to a number of others. As Blaise walked up the conversation ended and they walked away.  
  
Blaise smiled at his mother, saying "Mother, I would like to introduce you to Heir Harry Potter. Harry, this is my Mother, the Lady Adriana Zabini."  
  
"Its a pleasure to meet you Lady Zabini, Blaise has said many wonderful things about you."  
  
"Its nice meeting you as well Heir Potter," she says with a smile. "I must say it was pleasant to hear that you have worked to cross school house boundary in who you have befriended."  
  
Harry nods, "I saw no reason to restrict myself, not while working together we all became much better than we would if we competed." He then pauses before continuing. "I must admit that Blaise helped a large part in making it successful. He was able to reach some of those who would have ignored my overtures."  
  
Lady Zabini smiles fully at that, "really. That is quite wonderful. I am quite glad to hear of my son's ability in diplomacy." A slight pause then, "now I hate to cut this off but we have a schedule to keep and so must be off. It was a pleasure meeting you Lord Potter."  
  
As Harry is nodding Blaise says, "bye Harry, talk to you later and see you next year." They then head off.  
  
Harry, humming slightly to himself, begins making the last minute rounds to some of the others gathered about. Including a quick meet up to the parents of Seamus, Dean, Cedric, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Anthony Goldstein, and Daphne Greengrass. Upon finishing the last he turned a quick corner and saw Hermione, with her parents, next to the Weasleys.  
  
"Oh there you are Harry," Hermione says slightly exasperated. "We almost left without saying goodbye." A pause then the smile comes. "These are my parents, Dan and Elizabeth Granger. Mum and dad this is my friend Harry Potter."  
  
"Hello Harry, it's nice to finally meet you. We have heard so much about you."  
  
"Only the good things I hope," he says with a cheeky grin that shows how happy he was feeling. A handshake to both as he continues, "but I can say the same thing as Hermione as told me such wonderful things about you both."  
  
With a laugh Dan says, "oh this ones a charmer that's for sure." Which gets laughter from those around.  
  
Hermione laughs before turning to Harry, "I'll talk to you over the summer Harry, and see you next year."  
  
Harry nods, "definitely. Look out for Hedwig she should be coming around at some point."  
  
With a nod and her own smile, Hermione and her parents head out soon after that.  
  
As Harry turns around Ron says, "well it looks like we are the only ones still here. Where are your relatives."  
  
"Probably at the front doors, as muggles  they have zero interest in coming here. For all that the system allows them to."  
  
At this point Ron's mom speaks, "that's fine dear, we can walk with you to the parking lot. I'm Molly Weasley by the way, this lots mother. Their father, Arthur, was needed at work today and so couldn't be here."  
  
"Thank you Mrs Weasley for the offer, but it's not necessary."  
  
"Nonsense. I could never leave a child here alone. It's also no bother since we will can just use the floo station by the entrance to get home after you get picked up. So let's go."  
  
Harry just smiles and nods, knowing when there was no point in arguing. So as they walked to the front doors they talked about the year and how great it was.  
  
At the front Harry saw his oaf of an uncle first. "That's them Mrs Weasley, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Pertunia, with their son Dudley." He then pauses before smiling and shaming the hands of all the Weasley sons present. "Thank you all for a wonderful year, talk to you over the summer."  
  
"You bet," Ron says as the others nod, "and maybe we could work it out so you come visit us for parts of it."  
  
"Oh that would be brilliant," Harry says with a smile as he nods and heads off with his trunk and suitcases.  
  
As he gets to the Dursleys car he simply gives them a tight lipped smile, "be pleasant, my kind are watching how we interact."  
  
Vernon just nods and then smiles, "just put your stuff away and get in the car. I want to get home."  
  
Which Harry does, all the while thinking of how things will change for the better when they get to Pivot Drive.    
  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Year One of my alternate version of Harry Potters life comes to a close. I hope you have enjoyed this leg of the journey for there is much more to come. 
> 
> I welcome any feedback, comments, critiques, and criticisms that you might have. I also wouldn't object to any ideas on additional scenes that might occur over this year for though the year is done nothing says I cannot add other sections. 
> 
> Anyway, that's it for this particular year. 
> 
> As a note, I am thinking of having each year be its own story so that organization becomes easier. Which means "Year One" is probably going to get added to this story's name. 
> 
> Later all!

**Author's Note:**

> To those who have read this far, thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If, as you read this and future chapters, you find yourself with prompts and ideas feel free to share them. For if they spur me on I might borrow the idea for some future section within the story. I know, from some of the commentary from my other story, that you will have ideas that would fill in gaps between the sections I already imagined. 
> 
> But yes, thank you for reading and feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism. 
> 
> Bye for now!


End file.
